Harry Potter: the Force Wizard
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: The search for the emperor led him at earth. When the Hero of Tython met Lily and James, he adopted Harry when they died in the war. Now, protecting him Albus manipulation, the death eaters that hunts for him, and several more foes from earth and space, Jedi Gacen will do all he can to prepare Harry for what's to come. Non-abused Harry. Harry/Multi. Ron & Albus bash. Discontinued
1. Act 1 Chapter 1: Earth

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to my rewrite of Harry Potter and the Heroes of the Galaxies. This time, it's going to be called Harry Potter and the Force Wizard. If any of you can come up with a better name, tell me please.**

 **Phoenix: Well yes PLEASE TELL US. But is there anything else Spirit?**

 **Spirit: There is a couple of things. The multi will be shorten to ten girls, three more that will be added later. The girls are Daphne, Susan, Hermione, Cho, Padma, Parvati, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Luna. The three that's the gonna be added later is Lavender, Pansy, and Gabriel. I'm sorry if some of you like the girls in the original one, like Ginny, Astoria, Nymphadora, etc, but I needed to choose and we decided to these girls. I originally wanted to be six girls, with three added later, but Phoenix and I had to come up with this compromise to get what we wanted so sorry for anyone who doesn't like so many girls with Harry.**

 **Phoenix: Ok is that everything? Or can we start the story?**

 **Spirit: One more thing. Is there anyone that is up to being a beta for me? Everyone keep telling me that I need one, but there were very few that offer to help. Like one or two, one of them being Phoenix. So if you can help with the grammar, spelling, and/or the plot itself, and have the time to help, please help me.**

 **Phoenix: At times i might be busy with my new job if I get it but that does not mean I won't help when I can. Now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: We own NOTHING so no suing us.**

Act 1 Chapter 1: Earth

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…_

 _Star Wars_

 _The Galactic Heroes_

 _Temporary peace formed between the Republic and the Empire as a new threat arises. The two groups faces a new enemy, something far more powerful than any of them. The former Emperor, Darth Vitiate._

 _Freed by Revan, Vitiate now scour the galaxy in a ghostly form, looking for a new host. The Sith and Jedi searched for Vitiate through the force for many months, with no luck of finding him anywhere in the known galaxy. Until the found a trace of him at an unknown planet, far from republic, empire, and hutt space._

 _Now, the Battlemaster of the Jedi Order, with his five companions and a small army at his back, travel to the planet in order to search Vitiate. And when they find the threat, they will eliminate him once and for all…._

(Defender-class light corvette)

Jedi Knight, Gacen Harvis was in training room, practicing several lightsaber combat maneuvers, as he wait for the information about the planet they are going to. Gacen is a male jedi, with jet black hair, a fair complexion, and blue-green eyes that says that shows that he is someone you would want to follow. He is wearing his gray jedi battle suit armor, with a brown cloak underneath it.

It's been two years since his beginning at Tython. He quickly rose up the ranks in the jedi order, due to many achievements he did for over three years. He gains many titles, the most prominent of them being the Hero of Tython and Battlemaster of the Jedi Order. Defeating the flesh raiders, destroying the desolator, defeating Darth Argus, and defeating the emperor. Or so it had looked like.

A few months after the mission on Makeb, along with the attack on both Korriban and Tython, he found out on Rishi that the emperor was still alive. He had no physical body, but still alive. Revan tried to revive the emperor in his full power and even though he, along with allies both republic and empire, stopped him from putting Vitiate back to his prime, the former emperor still had enough to be a threat to the whole galaxy.

Now, he was assign to find the emperor on Earth, since he, Kira, and Scourge can sense the emperor, due to all of them being in his presence in different amount of time. His mission is to find the emperor and destroy him completely, no matter what it takes. Gacen don't like killing, but he knew that he will need to destroy in order to save everyone from being obliterated. Especially if he gain an army.

That is one of the reason he have four mini cruisers with him.

As Gacen was going to practice his Ataru stance, his communicator started ringing. He got out of his meditative state and activate the communicator. "This is Theron Shan here. Got the information ." The person, Theron Shan, said to him. Gacen nodded to himself when he heard that.

"Did you tell the others?" Gacen said, the others being the commanders of this mission. Theron spoke the affirmative to that. "Good, I'll gather my crew to the cockpit so we can all hear the news. Understood?"

"Understood." Theron replied back. With that, Gacen put away the lightsaber in his hand and went to get the others. He didn't have to worry about one of them, since she already at the cockpit. So he first went to the engineering room, where his old buddy T7 at. As he walked in, he saw the little droid made a little adjustments to the engines.

T7 is one of his first friend he gain on this starship. He's a astromech droid, with yellow coloring on him. He met the little guy on Tython, where was in the clutches of the flesh raiders. Due to that rescue, T7 became one of his most loyal companion. He is alway helping out in the ship and on the field, using any mechanics in his arsenal to fight or fix. He stood by him at Tython, Coruscant, Ord Mantell, and when he fought the emperor. Meaningless to say, he couldn't ask for a more loyal droid.

"T7, Theron got back from his trip." Gacen inform the droid. "He got all the information about the planet. Get to the cockpit, where Kira and Sgt. Rusk is at." The astromech droid let out a few beeps before moving out of the room. Next up is getting Doc.

Gacen went to the medical room and when he got in, he froze in pure shock and embarrassment, his face as red as a sith pureblood. Doctor Archiban Kimble is a combat medic with black hair, brown eyes, and a mustache and goatee. But it wasn't the doctor that got the jedi frozen.

It's watch he is watching. A half naked twi-lek lap dancing on a pole.

The doctor was watching the recording a smirk and a glazed look in his eyes. But when he saw a beet red Gacen in the corner of his eye, he cried out in shock and abruptly stood up.

"Gacen!" Doc said in shock, quickly turning off the holo. "I-I-I didn't expect for you to be here. D-D-D-Did Theron got the information about that planet?"

Gacen was silent for a moment, before he cough a little and shook his head, trying to get rid of that image. "Theron got the information we needed. Be sure to get to the cockpit." The doctor merely nodded, embarrassed that he was caught watching so explicit. Sure, he flirts a lot, but he never let anyone see him watch porn.

Gacen and Archiban, nicknamed Doc, met each at Balmorra, where the doctor was at a hospital at the colicoid infested island, known as "Bug Town". The two of them don't see eye to eye sometimes, with Doc wanting fame and glory for his achievements while Gacen don't really care for such things. But the two of them have some things in common. The both of them are remarkably selfless and they are willing to risk their lives to help others in need. When Doc heard that the Balmorra resistance were willing to betray the Republic for their own personal gain, he became disgusted with them and left. As he traveled with Gacen, the two of them eventually respected each other greatly for their drive to save others who can't protect themselves, damn the consequences. With the hero, he found a new purpose and a friend.

After the Doc left, and Gacen cheeks returned back to his normal skin color, he went to the weapon's rooms where Rusk is proceeding at. He look to see Rusk making upgrades to his giant machine gun. The jedi quirk his lip at that. Ever since that last mission on Yavin 4, Rusk been making repairs on his weapon.

Sgt Rusk is a Chagrian male, with blue eyes and dark grey lethorns. He also wear a republic soldier armor with blue markings on it. The soldier and jedi met each other on Hoth, where they had a mission search for the Emperor's plans on the imperial ship called _Deference_. After the mission was completed, Rusk joined the Battlemaster in his crew. Rusk is fiercely loyal to Gacen and admire the knight's devotion to serving others. The two of them are good friends and greater partners in battle.

"Theron Shan just got back with information about the planet Sgt. Rusk." Gacen told the Chagrian. The soldier stand in attention and saluted.

"Understood master jedi. Let me make the usual upgrades and then I'll be in the cockpit." Rusk said. Gacen nodded to the soldier and went to the last person down here.

Lord Scourge, the former emperor's wrath.

The Battlemaster and the former Wrath relationship is the most unique out of all of his companion. What makes it most interesting is that it started several centuries before Gacen's birth.

Lord Scourge is a Sith pureblood, with facial tendrils, crimson skin, and red blood eyes. He usually wear a dark grey battle armor, with a cape on the back. Centuries ago, when Scourge fought against the emperor with Revan and the Exile at his side, he saw a vision of the one who would truly defeat the emperor. So in order to survive to join the defeat, he killed the exile and help the emperor put Revan into prison. For helping defeating the two jedis, Vitiate named him the Emperor's Wrath and granted him immortality.

So Scourge waited until he finally met the jedi at Quesh and joined his crew at the Emperor's flagship, after several months of plotting after their first meeting. The two of them respected each other, but they still share an amount of distrust, due to Gacen being a Jedi and Scourge being a Sith. The two of them try to change that, however, each of them trying to draw the other to their side of the force. It eventually an amusing game for them. But the two of them also learned from each other, with Scourge having more knowledge of the force than he had in the centuries he was immortal and Gacen becoming more cunning and skilled in fighting. Currently, Gacen was at door while the Sith was meditating in his room.

"Theron is back with the information Scourge." Gacen informed him. "The others are waiting for us at the cockpit." Scourge stopped his meditation and got up from his position.

"Then we will finally destroy the emperor once and for all." Lord Scourge said. "I hope you can face him again Jedi Harvis." With that, Scourge walked past him, with Gacen following close behind.

The two of them went inside the cockpit, where the everyone else is at. T7, Doc, Sgt. Rusk, and his former apprentice, partner, and wife, Kira.

"Glad you're finally here Gace." Kira said from the pilot seat. "I was about to stick a lightsaber in Doc's rear if he tells me one more of his medical achievements." Gacen merely shook his head, use to the two of them fighting by now.

Kira Carsen a female jedi knight, with a light brown hair shaped in a ponytail, fair skin, and light blue eyes. The two of them met at Tython, when they were just apprentices. The two of them started working together a Coruscant, becoming a great team. When Kira joined Gacen and T7, the two of them started getting close. Their relationship strengthened when Kira told him about being a Child of the Emperor and when Gacen defended her when one of the council member questioned her loyalty. Their bond became so strong, that it was enough for her to break the Emperor's hold on her.

Their friendship soon turned into love as time passed. The two of them began a romantic relationship with each other, despite the rules of holding no attachments in the jedi order, and a year later, the two of them married each other. They kept their relationship a secret, with only those in this ship knowing about it. If the council found out about the relationship, they would banned them from the Jedi Order.

Gacen went on the other pilot seat, after giving Kira a kiss on the cheek. "Okay Theron, my whole crew is here. You can give the information now."

"Okay guys." Theron said from his holo communicator. Theron is a CIS agent, and the son of Satele Shan, the grandmaster of the jedi order. The man have slightly tan skin, black hair, and blue eyes, and wears a red jacket with brown jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. "From what I've learn, Earth is only made up of humans. The technology there isn't much advance as ours and they only travel through this system. I'll send you their countries, histories, cultures, currency, the kinds of tech they use, and anything else that can be of use."

Gacen nodded. "Send it on our holos. Find a location for us to land at and then prepare every ship to land on earth. We'll have cloaks on our ships so we won't freak the people their out." Theron nodded in agreement and sign off the holo, prepare to do just that. Gacen put an elbow on his knee and had his chin resting in his palms. Now, they have to wait. And soon, they will end this once and for all.

(Earth)

After a couple of hours, Theron found a suitable landing spot where none of the people on this planet would tracked. He had all of the Republic Cruisers stay at the sky, with cloaking devices, just to make sure they won't get any curious people. They have several transports onto to Earth, with many soldiers and jedis getting out and making camp. After that, the transports went to the cruisers very quickly.

In the middle of the camp is a large tent, the size of a small house, and inside are the leaders of this mission. Theron Shan and Gacen Harvis. They are talking to Satele Shan, along with the rest of the council, including the Barsen'Thor, Jaya Tisen.

Jaya Tisen is a Mirialan jedi consular and a friend of Gacen. She has the green like all of her species, brown hair, and green eyes that holds wisdom and compassion. She was considered a child prodigy when she was a young, much like Gacen. But instead of skilled with a lightsaber, she is powerful with the force, both power and knowledge.

Her power in the force is unequal to anyone else at her age. She is able to heal almost any injury, including the most fatal ones, and she is especially versed in telekinesis, using it to save several lives. She is also the only one to ever learn the shielding technique in this timeline, which saved several lives. However, her weakness is her skills with the lightsaber, which is decent, but not enough to take on a sith skilled with a lightsaber.

But with her powers, she is incredibly wise and have a hunger for knowledge. She never even diverge on the dark side of the force, despite several temptation. She is also incredibly kind to others and believe in the power of redemption, more so than even Gacen. But she knows that some don't want to be redeemed, after Gacen teached her that.

Not only that, but she also hold a childlike innocence of the galaxies. Because she was practically raised in the jedi temple, she was innocent in the concept of strong emotions. Gacen had to teach her a few things about emotion, especially when she unknowingly fell in love with her crew member, Lt. Iresso and when she needed 'The Talk'. She had the biggest blush in the galaxy after that talk and nearly fainted as well.

"Can you sense Vitiate nearby? Can you track him down?" The grandmaster of jedi order, Satele Shan, questioned. Gacen try to do just that, but then he sensed multiple force signatures nearby. Thousands of them, both light and dark.

"It's not possible Master Satele." Gacen said to her. "It's seem that that their are several force users somewhere around the city miles away. London, if I remember correctly."

Master Kiwik, a female Togruta and the former master of Kira, frown. "Can't you sense anything? Vitiate may have weakened, but he's strong enough for you sensed him, even with other force users in the area and especially with dark presence."

"That's the thing." Gacen started. "There's multiple dark side presences, that I can't pinpoint Vitiate. We will we need to search for him on foot." That'll be hard to do. Not only that it might take a while to find him, but they will also have to face those presences.

Jaya frown a little at that. "Are you sure there isn't another way?" Gacen shook his head.

"Vitiate kept himself well hidden. In order to find, we'll have to get closer." Gacen said. None of the jedi hear is strong enough to sense Vitiate and even though he's strong in the force, he can't risk closing in on one presence. He would leave himself vulnerable to mind control.

Jaya nodded, but she still gave Gacen a concern look. The two of them have been childhood friend ever since they've both been recruited in the Jedi Order. They trained together all the way to Tython and fought with each other in the more dangerous missions, with two others as well. Gacen see Jaya as the little sister he always wanted while Jaya view him as her big brother. When one in danger, they would do all they can to help the other.

"Just be careful Master Harvis." Jaya said, hiding the concern in her voice. "We wouldn't want to lose one of our most powerful and compassionate jedi masters." While those words are true for the council, Gacen can hear her silently conveying her concern for him.

Gacen nodded. "Don't worry. I faced worse in my journey as a jedi. I'll contact Jaya to tell what information I have, along with the commander of Havoc Squad so he can tell the chancellor." The council agreed with that and turn off their holo-communicator.

Theron sigh and rub his head, already feeling a headache. "Something tells me that is going to be a long mission. I should've brought more alcohol with me." Gacen nearly snorted at that.

"You'll need to stay sober for the mission, so don't drink yet." Gacen told him. "Not only we have face the emperor, but we might have to face other force users. We might have to contact a few of our Sith friends soon." Theron groan again. Now he really wanted a drink.

(London)

Gacen, Kira, and Theron are taking a walk at the streets of London. It's only the three of them cause they need to remain conspicuate and bringing several jedi and soldiers, half of them being other species, will bring too much attention. Even if they play it off as the aliens wearing costumes.

The three of them are also wearing something different from their usual armor to blend in the crowd. Gacen is wearing a blue v collar t-shirt with blue jeans and a long white sleeve shirt under it. Kira has a purple sleeveless shirt on with skinny jeans. And Theron is wearing what he usually wears, except his jacket turned into a trenchcoat. He needed to hide his blasters.

"You need to wear stuff like this more often Gace." Kira commented, smirking as she drinks up the muscles on him. They have been intimate a couple of times, but she won't get use to seeing his built structure. "It shows more of your tone body, something I like."

Gacen blush a little, but had a comeback already fresh up in mind. "The same could be said for you Kira." Gacen said, also smirking. "Those clothing show off the curves in your body." Now it's Kira turn to blush. Around them, several women are staring at Gacen, milking up his form and facial features. Kira growl and latch onto his arm, feeling the lust the girls are radiating and seeing their eyes on them.

"Would you too stop flirting for a bit?" Theron said, rolling his eyes at the couple. "And Kira, stop glaring daggers at the other women. At least most of them knows just to stare, not touch. Besides, aren't you guys trying to detect where those force signatures are coming from?" Gacen blush a little in embarrassment while Kira grin sheepishly.

Theron is also one of the few that knows about the relationship. While the two were in the bed with each other, the holo-communicator turned on the room. And Theron was treated with the view of Kira and Gacen doing...intimate things.

Meaningless to say that Kira crushed that holo-communicator after they talked with Theron.

Theron promised to keep it a secret, after Kira threaten bodily harm on him if he ever does reveal it. Considering that his mother is the grandmaster of the jedi order, he's not a judge at whether the jedi should have attachments or not. Beside, the two deserve some happiness while they are protecting the galaxy.

Gacen close his eyes, sensing the force around him. It took him a while, but he found the source of all that force energy.

"The energy is coming from over there." Gacen said, pointing at the old pub down the street. Several bypasser pass the pub, like it wasn't there. But Kira and Gacen can see it. Unfortunately, Theron can't.

"It's coming from a wall?" Theron asked, blinking as he stare at the Battlemaster incredulously. "Are you sure you're not out of practice with this jedi stuff?"

The jedis are staring at him now. Kira spoke for both of them. "Um, are you not seeing that very old bar over there?" Theron have confusion written all over his face and the two started arguing about it.

While the two argued, Gacen narrow his eyes at the pub. He has a suspicion that the energy around the place is a cloak that hid the building from non-force sensitives. How is was made, he doesn't know. But he's going to test that theory, by grabbing his wife's and his friend's hand and dragged them to that bar.

"Hey, I can walk Gace!"

"Would you stop dragging me?!"

He ignore the two and got them through the force energy field. Theron stopped protesting when he finally saw the pub. His mouth dropped open and he stare at the building in disbelief.

"Huh. So there was a pub." Theron said, still in disbelief. Kira gave him a look that says 'I told you so.', but he ignored it. Gacen sigh at the two. While they get along sometimes, those two can be bad as Doc and Kira.

"Come on, let's see what is in there." Gacen said to them. The two nodded and enter the pub. But before they entered in, the three turn on cloaks. They don't know who is in there, but the group's instincts are telling them not to let the people in there see unless it's absolute. And their instincts hasn't failed them yet.

As they entered the pub, they saw a couple of people, but they were dressed strangely. They are wearing robes, both bright and dark, as well as witch hats. They saw a few smoking a long sticks as well. They would've guess that this is how people from this planet dress up, if they didn't walk in the streets of London. Now they are glad they've turned their cloak on. They would've stuck out like a deep scar.

The three walk around the pub, until they saw a wall at the far end of the building open up when one of those force users started knocking on it with a pattern. When they entered in, what they saw amazed them.

They can sense the force all around the small villages. Several people are walking around, both adults and children. They can also see them do things that baffled them. Not only levitate things, but also transformed things, shrink or enlarge items, some of them teleport from fire or from nowhere, and more more. It was almost like…

' _...Magic.'_ Everyone thought that once. Gacen look through the force more and sense something. He wonder why he didn't notice before. The force signature was strange inside all of these people. The force is not flowing around them, more like inside them. Like it's a part of their body, something they need more control of then the jedi does.

The three were about to leave the place, to tell the others about this, when suddenly, their invisibility belts suddenly started shortening, shooting out little bolts of electricity on them.

"Ouch, what the hell?!" Kira cried out, gaining the attention of those people. It shortened more, turning it off and on, creating the image of them appearing and disappearing until it completely shorten out.

The two jedis and the agent were in the middle of several force users around them, staring at them with wide eyes. And something told them that they needed to leave. Now.

 **Spirit: And that's the end. We hope you all like this chapter, the beginning. I decided to start from when the republic make contact with the magical world. I hope this is good. Also, please give me reviews. I reading them and some of those reviews can help improve my story. But don't be harsh about some things or tell me that I need a beta. Like I said at the top, offer to help me if I really do so bad. Also, read my other stories, if you hadn't already. Review, favorite, and follow, and we will see you later.**


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2: Wizards and Jedis Meet

**Spirit: Hello readers and welcome to our new chapter. On this one, wizards and jedi will meet, as the chapter says. I'm sorry that it was short, but I had a hard time thinking of what do to in this chapter. Also, I have something to tell you.**

 **I'll be doing another fanfic for fun. It's a To Love Ru and Naruto fanfic. For those who are about to complain about how many stories I'm doing, don't worry, this one is merely for fun. I might not update it regularly and just do it when I feel like it or when I'm bored.**

 **Phoenix: Hello readers. Well let us hope that you like the chapter.**

 **War Doctor: I know I liked it and know you will too.**

 **Spirit: Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

Act 1 Chapter 2: Wizards and Jedis Meet

"Run!" Gacen shouted to Kira and Theron, knowing something bad is about to happen. As they started to run from the group of force users, pushing some of them out of the way, more of them teleported from where they were at. They were about to get out of the market and into the bar when more of those force users teleported in front of them. From the looks of it, they seem to be law enforcement.

The jedis and agent tensed when they saw them reaching for something in their robes and then they pulled out a….stick. Theron stare at incredulously and the jedis would've join them, if they didn't sense the energy charging up in those sticks.

"A stick? What the hell are they going to-"

"Obliviate!" They shouted, shooting out bolts of energy. Kira and Gacen took out their lightsabers before blocking all the strikes from both sides, Kira at the front and Gacen at the back.

"...So they were going to do that." Theron said, not looking a little fazed at what happen. He pulled out his blasters, setting them to stun, before stretching his arms and blasting two of them. He then cross his arms and crouch before taking out two more in just one second.

Kira and Gacen block a few more bolts before the both of them use the force to blow them away, shocking everyone once again. They then ran out of the market, blocking a few bolts of force energy that some of them are shooting.

(London)

When the three thought they ran far enough, they stopped to catch their breath. Theron was about to call someone to pick them up, when he saw that his communicator short circuited as well. "Whatever energy was at that market, it short circuited our tech."

"No kidding." Kira said, remembering those belts shocking them. "So I guess we're going to walk back to base?" Gacen nodded at the question.

"We will need to tell the others about this development." Gacen said, thinking about what he say. When they were sneaking in there, most of the people their have the force. Not like flowing around them, but like in the center inside their body. Like a droid and their main battery core powering them up and keeping them functioning. Most of them were like that while a few didn't have such force energy.

Theron nodded. "SIS and the Council will probably want to know about this. So let's go." The two jedi nodded in consent, but then they stiffen. They sense six force users coming this way, making them pull out their lightsabers. Soon enough, six hooded figures appeared out of thin air.

"You are under arrest for revealing magic to a muggle and attacking several aurors." The person in the middle, the leader it seems, said. She looks to be female. "Surrender and come peacefully." Kira and Gacen still had their lightsabers up while Theron pulls out his blasters.

"Um, your buddies at the markets attacked US, if they didn't tell you." Kira snarked at them. "And what the hell is a muggle?"

One of them look at her incredulously. "You're kidding right? Are you a muggleborn or an idiot?" Before Kira could unleash her anger, Gacen put a calming hand on her. That calm her down, but she still glare at the guy that called her an idiot.

"What my wife meant was that we not from here." Gacen said, being careful at his wording. Behind him, Theron turn on a homing beacon inside his palm. "So we don't what muggles mean. And to be fair, the aurors, as you call them, attacked us."

The leader spoke before the other did. "Muggles are non-magical people. And it's the law that all muggles cannot know magic unless they have a familial relation. The spells we did were memory charms, that would erase his memory of what he saw." Theron paled a little at that, not liking the fact that they tried to re-warp his mind.

"What if we told you that all three of us aren't magical?" Gacen said carefully, stalling for time. All six of them stare at the jedi in disbelieving.

One of the other aurors snorted. "And what do you we call that display at diagon alley, which is impossible for most wizards?" He saw a few of the ships coming towards them and he smirk, unnerving them.

"It's what most people from the galaxy called the force." Before anyone can comprehend on what he says, he use the force to pull their wands to his hands. Then several carrier ships surrounded them, with several soldiers and a few jedis surrounding the six aurors. One of those soldiers is Sgt. Rusk. Gacen can sense the surprise, shock, a bit of fear from few of them, and disbelief as they saw some of the soldiers, which are different species.

Gacen put up his lightsaber, along with Kira while Theron put up his blasters, knowing that they're safe. "My name is Gacen Harvis, Battlemaster of the Jedi Order, a group of peacekeepers dedicated to protecting the galaxy. Surrender now and you won't be harm. We'll only have a few questions for you." A few them looked hesitant, but when they saw their leader put her hands up, they'd followed suit.

"We will restrain them master jedi, to make sure they don't do anything tricky." Sgt. Rusk said to them, keeping his rifle pointed at them. Several soldiers surrounded them and led them to one of the carriers, after they put cuffs on them.

Gacen nodded "Thank you Sgt. Treat them well." The soldier saluted before going on one of the carriers with the captured force users on there.

"What do you think we can learn from them Gace?" Kira asked from beside him. From where he's at. he look at the leader on the carriage. He can see intelligence. firmness, and the weariness of a soldier in those blue orbs.

"Probably everything we need to know about this world." Gace said, as she stare at the leader of that group. 'And maybe why she look as if she's been fighting for a long time.'

(At the base)

After they secured the prisoners and return to their temporary camp, they talked to the council and SIS about what happened. They were shock that their was a number of force users that wasn't fighters or anything close to the fight, and that some of them have families. They were even more shock at the power the used by those people. Transforming thems, shrinking and enlarging them, teleportation? They did things both jedis and sith couldn't.

" _That is incredible."_ Jaya said in awe and excitement. " _They are doing things we jedi have yet to do. Something that should be taught at the jedi temple. And you say that the force is like a core for them? That it keeps them alive and give them those powers?"_ The council and Battlemaster gave the Barsen'thor of the jedi order amused looks, seeing the childlike curiosity spark up in those eyes. No matter how mature she's gotten, she will always have the childlike personal when it comes to learning new things.

"As I said, the force are like separate batteries for them, the core they need to survive." Gacen said to them. "Each of those cores have a different amount of power and they seem to increase with age, from the looks of it."

Satele furrow her eyebrow. " _Can you find out more about this Gacen?"_

"I have six of those force users with us in containment." Gacen told her. Before anyone could anything, he added. "They attack us, Grandmaster Satele. We had no choice but to capture them."

Satele sighed in acceptance. " _Very well. Contact us when you find out more."_ With that, the holo disconnected. Gacen and Theron to the one of the tents, where the force users are being held. All six of them are on their knees, with cuffs behind their back.

"I want to talk to the leader of the group." Gacen told the soldiers that are guarding them. They nodded and had the leader to her knees. The hoods were off so he can see their faces. And right now, the leader seems to be a woman in her mid twenties with scarlet red hair and light blue eyes. As he saw her clearly, he can see through her eyes that she is not someone to be trifled with. He can see the strength of a jedi, but the weariness of a soldier and commander in those eyes.

"What do you want from us?" The woman asked, not showing any fear. Gacen is impress with the strength she shows. A few ever have that kind of strength.

"Just a few questions, nothing to worry about." Gacen said softly, but she still look tense. She walk up to her and grab the cuffs on her hands, but didn't let her go yet. He gave her a fierce stare that makes most squirm. "If I let you out of these cuffs, can I trust you not to attack?"

He felt her nervousness from his stare, but he was more impress when she didn't look away from the intense look. "It's not like we could run or attack. You out number us five to one and have this place guarded." Gacen look in her eyes to see any deceit. When he found none, he nodded in acceptance and took off the cuffs on her.

The two began walking to the main tent. Even though he didn't sense any deceit on her, he still kept his hand on his lightsaber, just in case. A habit he formed over the years.

The woman saw this and smirk. "I did say that I won't attack and yet you keep your hand on your weapon." Now it's Gacen turn to smirk.

"Yeah, but it's better to be careful rather than take things to heart." Gacen said to her. "You never know what will happen and it pays to be paranoid sometimes." She chuckle.

"Truer words are never spoken." She said to him. Some of the soldiers and jedis shook their heads at the Battlemaster. Some of them knows Gacen enough to know that he can make pleasant conversation even with worst enemies. So they're not surprise that he took off the cuffs and started a casual talk with her. Still, they kept their guns on hands, just in case.

"By the way, what is your name?" Gacen asked her. "You already know my name, it's fair that you gives yours." She nodded.

"Very well." She said. "My name is Amelia Bones."

(In the command center)

Amelia was a bit surprise that she let her guard down and that she was casually talking to the person who captured she and her men. When facing an enemy, she would usually be tense around them. But with this man, she felt calm. At peace for the first time since she entered that bloody war.

She observe the man. She admit, he is handsome with the short black hair, green eyes, and tan skins, along with the clothes he's wearing. But she also notice the emotions inside those eyes. She's strength and compassion, but also weariness, like he's been fighting for years and want it to end. Like her.

Not only that, but he also hold himself like a true leader. Like he was born into it. Not just a leader that command people, but he also inspire others through his own strength and charisma.

She's got very good at reading people over the five years of being an auror.

Now, the two of them are at the table, both of them at the other side. The two of them felt relax, seeing as the other don't seem a threat. "Do you want to know more about earth?" Amelia asked him. At first, she didn't believe him when he said that he didn't came from this planet. But when she saw the aliens there, none of them being magical beings, with advanced technologies, that even succeed the muggles, she believed him.

"I want to know all I can about the planet. The technology, culture, religions, political, the powers your people have, everything." Gacen said to her. "My men are probably going to be staying here for a while, until we complete our mission. And the jedi order and the republic will probably want to make contact with your world."

"Why are you here anyway?" Amelia asked him. That was on her mind when he revealed that he was from outer space. "What is this mission of yours anyway?"

Gacen wonder if he should tell her. It's not any of their business and he shouldn't involve her in it in anyway. But then again, she have the right to know, if her people would ever bump into them. And if they face him without knowing anything about the emperor, they would surely die. With that in mind, he decided to tell her for own safety. "I'm hunting someone that is more powerful than any of your people." He started out. "He used to be the emperor of the Imperial Empire, the Republic's enemy, but is now being hunted down by both side. His name is Darth Vitiate." Amelia eyebrows rose at that. That information got her more question than answers.

"Why is he being hunted down? And can you explain what exactly is the Imperial Empire?" Amelia asked. Gacen sigh. He feel like that he will have a lot of explaining to her, as much as she does with him.

So he tells her everything, from the jedi order to the war they are fighting. He explains what the sith are, what the jedi are, what the republic, empire, mandalorians, and many things. While he was doing that, he gave her some questions about some earth, which she answers.

Gacen payed attention more to the powers they use, what they call magic. All of them are witches and wizards and when they turn eleven, they are taught to use that power at a place called Hogwarts, or any other magical school. They use wands to harness their magic and to shoot out spells, such as the memory charm. He also learn about their politics, a bit of their culture, a bit of their history, and a little bit of their different species.

Amelia was pay attention about everything Gacen said too, especially about the the emperor. She bit her lip. If Voldemort and this Vitiate join forces, the wizard world might very well lose the fight. And the wizard world is already losing at the moment. Then she look at Gacen. Maybe he can help her men.

"Do you think you can help us in the war?" Amelia asked him, wanting him to say yes. "I know you are busy with finding this man and also with the war your own people are fighting, but we are desperate. If you-know-who wins, all the muggleborns and muggles will either die or be enslaved while the ones who fought them will meet the same fate."

Gacen frown. A very large part of him want to help the wizards and witches from the threat Voldemort (he manage to convince her to say the name), but the council and republic would want him to focus on finding Vitiate, even though the jedi's policy is to help anyone that needs it. But after hearing about the war from her, he can't just ignore it. Maybe….

"That republic and jedi council would want me to focus on Vitiate." Gacen started, getting her to frown. But her frown disappear when he said the next sentence "But maybe I could say that Vitiate may have join this group and helping you can help us."

She brighten at that. "So you can help us?" Before Gacen could answer her, he stiffened. He sense several dark presence coming here in a fast pace.

"Something is coming here." Gacen said, confusing Amelia. But before the auror can say anything, they heard several explosions and screams of soldiers. Sgt Rusk can came in with gun in hand.

"Master Jedi, there are several force users attacking, all of them wearing dark robes!" Rusk said. Amelia stiffen when she heard that.

"Death eaters." She said with a grim face. "They must've fly by and saw your camp, thinking that your small targets." Gacen eyes harden and pull out his lightsaber.

"They are not going to think so for long." Gacen said. He then pull out the six wands in his pockets and threw them Amelia, shocking her a bit. "I'm not going to leave you defenseless for these death eaters, as you call them, to kill you or worse. Get the other aurors and help us fight."

Amelia gave him a grateful nod and grab her wand from the pile before putting the other ones up. The two of them, along with Rusk, ran out of the camp and into the current chaos.

They saw several death eaters flying around, shooting the place up, while a few are on the ground, doing the same thing. But the soldiers and jedi are fighting back, making it hard for them.

"Rusk, get Amelia to the other aurors! I'll handle these guys!" Gacen ordered, igniting his lightsaber. Rusk escorted Amelia to the detention center while Gacen charge at the group of death eaters.

The first the he came across fired two spells at him, which he block with his lightsabers before stabbing him in the chest. He sense another trying to shoot him in the back. He flip backwards and when he landed, twist his body around and threw his lightsaber at him, having it stab through the man's throat. He pull the lightsaber out with the force before killing three more near him with three slices to the chest or abdomen.

He saw two of them flying towards him, but before he could prepare to push them out of their brooms, a double bladed lightsaber killed the two and have them crash on the ground.

"You owe me one for that Gace." Kira said, who jumped beside him and pull back her ligtsaber. Before she could say anything else, Gacen jumped over and block three spells before slashing the death eater at the chest, pushing him back and killing him instantly.

"Now we're even." Gacen teased, before two went back to back. The two were always a team and when those two fight, no one is a match for them.

"So how many do you think you could take down this time?"

"We shall see oh husband of mine. Maybe I can beat your record."

"Ha, keep dreaming Kira."

The death eaters are going to regret facing them.

(With Amelia and Rusk)

The wizard and soldiers push their to the way to the detention center. When a death eater appears in front of them or attacks them, they quickly dispatched them. Finally, the two got in and saw the other five struggling.

"Amelia, what's going on out there?" One of the aurors asked. Rusk went to each of them and pull of the cuffs while Amelia gave them her wands.

"There are death eaters here. We need to help the others here and get rid of them." Amelia said quickly, but one of them have a problem with that.

"Why are we helping these muggles?" One of them said with a snide voice. "That kidnapped us. I say we kill that freak over there and run away right now." Rusk aim his gun at the man at that, getting the others to aim their wands.

"Stand down!" Amelia ordered, getting the aurors to stand down. "And that wasn't a suggestion Yuran! You will follow my orders or I will have our head auror find you another job!" That shut him up. Amelia gave Rusk a nod and the two, along with the aurors, went outside to fight them.

(The Battle)

The death eater are quickly losing the fight. Several of the soldiers could defend themselves against their relentless spells while the jedis merely block them away with their lightsabers. Any that try to escape got shot by the turrets the soldiers built up and they didn't have the chance to apparate they were being slaughtered.

Lord Scourge is cutting through any death eaters in his way like they were butter. When any of them were foolish enough to think he would be an easy target due to his species, they would be so wrong.

Sgt Rusk and his men are shooting down every one of them. When of their men goes down, two more will get killed. Rusk not use his rifle, but also his knife in his pocket as well.

Doc, meanwhile, is healing up any soldier or jedi that are injured, providing medical support. Because of that, only a few of them died and the death eaters had a hard time getting rid of him when there are two jedis guarding him.

T7 is one of the droids using the tanks, killing any that try to escape. The droid didn't held any hesitation when killing any of them, feeling a little too joyous at killing the death eaters. To him, the death eaters are just like the siths.

Theron is using both his skills and cunning to defeat any death eaters after him. He has a second sense at seeing projectiles coming at him, so he had no problems dodging all of them. And he also has some good aim, plus some tech to catch them in surprise, getting him some kills.

And Kira and Gacen? Well, they are like a tornado. Anyone caught in the storm is most likely dead. The death eaters stood no match for the two jedis and end up regretting fighting them right before a lightsaber ends up in their chest.

When the aurors got in involved, it only got worse for them. Finally, the death eaters chose to retreat from the losing fight, knowing that they weren't going to win. Good thing T7 shot them down, along with some of the other soldiers on turrets.

Many of the soldiers cheered at the victory while many sigh in relief that the fight was over. All of them got preparing to gather their fallen, rebuild the camp, and have any injure in the medical tent. Gacen went to Rusk. "How many are dead?" He asked him.

"Ten soldiers and three jedis." Sgt Rusk informed him, getting the jedi to sigh in relief. It weren't that many, although he still felt sad for the ones who did die.

"Thank Sgt." Gacen said to him. "Now, go patch that shoulder wound." Rusk saluted and went to Doc to patch up the deep cut he got on his arm. A stray shot from those death eaters. Gacen then turn to Amelia, who is walking up to him with the other aurors.

He smile at her. "Thank you for the help." He said gratefully. "You didn't had to help us when I gave you back the wands, but you did. So for that, I thank you." She smile at him.

"It's no problem. You have the people we need to finish the war and Vitiate, as you call him, is still here." Amelia said to him. She hold her hand out. "Do you think we can work together to stop both threats?" Gacen smile and didn't hesitate to shake her hand.

"You got yourself a partnership Mrs. Bones."

 **Spirit: And that's the end. I hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **Phoenix: Well the chapter is done and we hope you like the chapter.**

 **War Doctor: I hope that the jedis and our heroes' help with the death munchers.**

 **Spirit: Don't worry, they definitely will. The death eaters won't escape so easily this time with the republic now involve in the fight. I plan to make them very miserable (Evil smile). Review (Pretty please), favorite, and follow and we will see you later.**


	3. Act 1 Chapter 3: Partnership Formed

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Before we start, I would like to say a few things first. First thing is I want to if anyone is interest in helping me with this. Whether to check the grammar and spelling, suggest ideas for my stories, or be my partner for it, I'll be grateful for the help. It might speed up the chapters, although remember that I got other stories to do.**

 **Second is the poll I put up. Some of you have saw it, but for those who didn't, I would to tell you that I put up a poll for this story. It's whether Gacen should have a harem or not. The votes for right now is 21 for the harem while 11 want him to just stay with Kira. And when the next chapter pops up, that will be the end of the poll. Now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter**

 **May 15th 2015: For those who read this before I re-edit it, I didn't know that the former minister was a woman called Millicent Bagman, so I changed it from he to she. Thank you Archdruid89 for giving me that information. So now, I re-edit it.**

Act 1 Chapter 3: Partnership Formed

"What do you mean a partnership?!" The auror, Yuran, exclaimed. "We don't need these muggles help! We can defeat the death eaters on our own!"

After Gacen agree to help Amelia, the two of them went to talk to their men in order to tell them the news. Four of them took it well enough, but the last one, Yuran, is not taking it well. Even though Yuran is an auror and against the death eaters, he's still one of the pureblood supremacist.

Amelia gave him a glare that quell any auror. "On the contrary, we need desperate help. And if you haven't notice, these 'muggles' are not only skilled, but some of them can use magic without a wand. They handle things well when those death eaters ambushed them and they barely lost any of their men, unlike us, who rarely win a battle against you-know-who's followers."

Yuren scowl at that. "They were lucky. They wouldn't handle a real death eater fight."

"That didn't look like luck to me. That look more like the muggles kicking the death eater's ass down to kingdom come." One of her more rational and talented aurors, Sirius Black, said. "Beside, it's not our decision. Amelia said they are going to help and, from we are at, we need that help desperately."

The others were in agreement, making Yuran scowl while Amelia smile. "Good. They'll need to somewhere to stay and someone to teach them more about the muggle world. James, Lily, can you let them stay at the Potter mansion?"

The two nodded. "There's plenty of room for them." James said. "We also have several mansion around London as well, so we have no problem." Lily nodded in agreement to that.

"Okay, then. I'll tell Gacen the news." Amelia said to them. "Maybe now we can finally have a chance at defeating you-know-who, once and for all."

(Main Camp)

"You are going to work with these force-users?" One of the council member, Wens Aleusis, asked. "Did you forget that we need to find Vitiate?"

Gacen shook his head, staring at the council members. "I have not, master Aleusis, but these people sound like they need help. And I'm not one to abandon those in need. Beside, Vitiate might be hiding among their enemies or maybe leading them. And if I help them, they can help us on our search."

He can see Satele thinking about it for a minute before nodding. "I can see the benefits of helping these people. You can help them, as it is the jedi way to help people in need, but don't stray from your task of finding Vitiate."

"I won't, master Satele. Thank you." Gacen said. With that, the council got out of the holo. Theron walked up to him, along with Kira and Scourge, after the meeting ended.

"Do you want to call our other friends?" Theron asked. When he means others, he mean a secret unknown by the jedi or sith. called the Grey Order. It was made after the fight against Reven, with him, Theron, and a few other as the leader. They are a secret group united from both the republic and the empire, that has the goal to eliminate the corrupt from both side.

Gacen shook his head. "Not yet. When we need the help, we'll call for them." Theron nodded to that. Before they left, Amelia and two other aurors walk in the tent. Gacen smile to the red headed leader, who smile back.

"Mr. Harvis, this is James and Lily, two of my top aurors." Amelia commented while Gacen got a good look at the two. James seems to be near his twenties, with mess black hair and brown eyes, along with glasses. Gacen can also see the mischief in his man eyes, but he can sense that there's good in him as well. Lily is also a red headed woman like Amelia, but darker, with emerald green eyes. He can sense the kindness in her, as well as see the intelligence in her eyes. "I would like them to be here for our, discussion."

Gacen nodded. "I don't see why not. Now, please, sit." He pointed to one of them table and the seven of them sat on the table. When they sat down, he decided to introduce his own group. "This is Kira Carsen, my former apprentice and partner. Theron, an SIS agent of the republic. And Lord Scourge, a sith lord."

"Sith?" Amelia asked, with a raise eyebrow. Gacen notice her getting a grip on her wand. "I thought you said that…."

"Scourge is a different case, here." Gacen interrupted, not wanting this to escalate to anything violent. "He's a sith, but not by title. He betrayed the empire when he heard of Vitiate real goal. I'm not going to explain the story today, as you probably be overwhelm. Have you debriefed your men?" Amelia nodded, along with James and Lily.

"She did, though we had a hard time believing it." James said, talking for the first time. "You actually are from space?" Gacen nodded to that.

"There are other galaxies beyond this galaxy, the Milky Way as you call it." Gacen said to them. "Several species, several stars, several planets filled with life. And you saw the other aliens as well, proving that fact."

James breathed out, muttering 'bloody hell' while Lily got a gleam of interest. James groan, knowing what his wife is going to ask. "Do you think you can tell me all about those galaxies?"

Gacen saw the gleam in her eye that reminded him of his best friend and sister figure, Jaya. "As long as you give me more knowledge about earth, I can happily tell you. Maybe have another come here to share knowledge with you." Lily nodded eagerly to that, making Amelia chuckle and James roll his eyes.

"That Lily for you, always digging for more knowledge." James muttered. He got a playful glare from Lily and an elbow in the rib for that one, getting an "Ow!" from him

"Okay, enough with the flirting you two. The both of you are aurors, act like it." Amelia said, but there was no firmness in her tone, only playfulness. James grin sheepishly while Lily blush. Gacen and Kira look amuse at the two while Scourge look bored.

"I assume those two are dating or married?" Gacen asked her. That banter reminds him of a certain smuggler and his pirate princess.

Amelia nodded. "You guessed correctly. The latter really, married a few months ago." Gacen nodded, but didn't say anymore on the subject.

"So, onto business." Gacen said, seeing the impatient look in Scourge's eyes. The man is not one for small talk when discussing business. "What do you want us to do while you talk to the minister of magic?"

"Have your men stay with Lily and James, estate." Amelia answered. "You can't stay here for long. People will notice a camp up here and you will need a comfortable living place. You will also need someone to provide food for you and your men" Gacen frown a little at that.

"Are you sure your estate have enough room?" Gacen asked the two aurors. "I don't me and my men to become a burden. We can be fine here and have the republic send us supplies."

James wave it off. "Hey, you offer us to help defeat Volde, so this is the least we can do for offering much needed help." Lily slap him in the arm for the name he gave Voldemort, but couldn't hold off a smile of amusement. Gacen and Kira chuckled at that as well.

"Speaking of that dark lord you're talking about?" Kira said, speaking for the first time. "Why is it that you're afraid of him? Every time someone mention the name, Amelia and the rude guy flinches." Amelia look uncomfortable at that.

"Voldemort been terrorizing the wizard and muggle world for a long time." Amelia said to them. "Most people are afraid to even speak his name and he uses that fear to win."

Gacen shook his head. "Don't fear the name. You stated that he use that fear to win every battle to come across. If you stop fearing the name and the person, you can see that he is vulnerable, as any other man."

Amelia look at him in surprise, but she has a small smile. "You sound like the headmaster of hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Though I know you don't have the extreme reluctance of killing people, as seen a few hours ago." Gacen look down, remembering the lives he had taken.

"I don't like killing. If I KNOW there is another way that won't risk anyone I cared, I will take it." Gacen said to her. "But I will take a life if necessary to protect the innocent and the ones I care about."

Lily, James, and Amelia smile at that. "I'm glad to hear it." Amelia said to him. "Cause we might have no choice but to kill every last one of them. I'll talk to the minister of magic and tell her that you will help us. You can go pack up your camp and settle in the manor you're going to stay."

(Potter Manor)

After all of his men pack their tents, they went to the mansion they were assigned to. Gacen, his crew, and Theron will stay with Lily and James at the mansion they live in. It was surprisingly quick to move to those locations, but only because of something called a portkey. From the explanation Lily told them, it's a teleportation spell that works by charming a small object and when you grab onto it, it's teleport you to the location you assign it to.

Problem is, the first time always end you up on the ground.

And that was no exception for the battlemaster and his crew. While Lily and James were still on their feets, the other are on the ground. Well, except for Scourge, who manage to stay on his knees.

"Okay…" Doc coughed, getting up from his back. "And how our you two standing up?" He look at the two married couple, one of which is stifling his chuckle at them.

"Spend at least months using it and you'll get use to it." Lily answered the doctor. She then turn to Gacen, who is helping T7 up. "Can you introduce to the rest of your friends here?"

Gacen nodded to her, after helping the astromech get on his own four wheels. "This is T7, one of my first friends I made out of the whole group." T7 made a few beeping words, that got Gacen to chuckle a little.

"I'm Sergeant Fideltin Rusk, formerly of the 301st Infantry." Rusk said, standing attention. James and Lily still look at him like they are looking at something new and strange.

"We need to get use to seeing you aliens." James said, stopping himself from staring. Then he turn to the doctor. "And you?"

Before the man could answer, Kira spoke. "His name Archiban Frodrick Kimble, goes by doc though." James laugh at the name while Doc grumbled.

"I almost regret the day my name was revealed in front of you." Doc muttered, before looking towards the two wizards. "Just call me doc. Please." Lily nodded and gave James a warning look when he was about to say something. James pouted, but nodded.

"Now that we are introduce, can you show us to our quarter, along with showing us the interior of this mansion?" Scourge asked them politely. The two wizards bit back a shiver. The man voice, along with his appearance, are more intimidating than Voldemort can ever be.

James nodded. "Yeah, we can show you. There are plenty of rooms for all of you to have your own." With that, James and Lily showed them around the place. The place impressed the group, but they saw better at Alderaan, Coruscant, and other planets. The place was huge and looks to be really expensive. They saw living room, the garden, the entrance, and the kitchen. They eventually went up the stairs to see the rooms.

"Hey, I got a question." Kira said to the two wizards. The two of them turn to the jedi. "Is it okay if I share a room with Gacen?" Lily and James look at the two and then realization dawn to them.

"I take it you are a couple right?" James asked. That the only explanation as to why they want to share a room. The two nodded.

"Married, just like you two." Kira said, grabbing Gacen hand. "Don't tell anyone from our side. The Jedi frown upon relationship, so it's dangerous for anyone from our side or the sith to know about it." Lily and James frown at that.

"Why that?" Lily asked. The two of them began explaining the rules and philosophies of the jedi order, with Lily paying rapt attention. James was only half listening, and only picking up the important bits, as he help the others settle in their rooms. When the two finish, they already set up their stuff they got from the ship.

Lily frown as they finish telling her about the jedi order, along with James. The four of them are standing in the room where Kira and Gacen are going to stay in. Having no attachment any family, friend, or have any lovers? "No offense to you, but the jedi order sounds like robot designed to protect." Lily said to them after a minute. "Having no emotions while protecting. Everyone has emotion and that's not something you can just get rid of. Otherwise, you're just a living and moving vegetable."

The two of the jedi look at the the redheaded woman, making her a bit uncomfortable, before the smile and nodded in agreement. "You're not the only one thinking that." Kira said. "Unfortunately, the jedi order is tied to their ways. Words from a few won't change their mind, even if famous jedis in history fell in love." Gacen nodded in agreement.

"Can we trust you two to keep it a secret?" Gacen asked them. Lily and James smile and nodded to the question.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." James said, with no hesitant in his tone. "I've been keeping several secrets from my parents and teachers when I was younger. I doubt something like this will come from my mouth."

Lily nodded. "Ignoring what he said about his teacher and parents, I agree with him. We won't break your trust." The two jedis smiled at them. "You guys can relax here or travel around while Amelia talks to the minister. Me and James are going back to our jobs." James nodded and with that, the two of them walk out of the room. When they were gone, Kira sat on the bed with Gacen joining them.

"Well, we had a lot of unexpected surprises." Kira said to her husband. "Finding a population of force users, whom are really wizards and witches. Being attack by a bunch of those wizards, twice from different groups. And then allying with the first group who attack us. Our life keep getting stranger and stranger."

"Yep, it does." Gacen chuckled, laying on his bed. "Becoming a knight after being at Tython for a few day, destroying a weapon of mass destruction, rescuing a hundred thousand year old jedi, teaming up with the sith lord who betray said jedi, fighting and defeating the emperor, becoming friends with two sith, a bounty hunter, and a imperial agent during the whole thing, and then fight the thousand year old jedi with both the republic and empire siding with each other. Did I miss anything?"

Kira lay at his side and lay on his shoulder, with Gacen automatically wrapping an arm around her. "You forget marrying your own padawan of all thing. Now that is the craziest thing of all." Gacen chuckle once again.

"I can't argue there. But I don't regret that choice." With that statement, he gave her a deep kiss, which she return. The two kept kissing for a few minutes before stopping to get some air.

"Me neither."

(A few hours later)

As the group wait for Lily, James, and Amelia, they did some things at the mansion. One of them was talked the soldiers and jedis at the different mansion, using holo communicators to do so. From what they hear, they are getting comfortable at where they are at. And there these strange creatures called house elves, who are bonded to wizards or witches and serve them. Gacen was appalled at first, thinking that it was slavery, but one of the soldiers told them that the elves had to, otherwise they would lose their magic and die. And that most house elves are treated kindly by their master, although there are some exception.

After those talks, they travel around the mansion themselves. Doc became interest in books about potions at their library, being a doctor and all. Rusk and Scourge found a training room while they are wandering around and after that, they haven't been out of it since. Theron, Kira, T7, and Gacen, meanwhile, went to walk around the garden.

"Do you think it's a good idea, to help these people?" Theron questioned Gacen. "I mean, they might manipulating us and then arrest us, as well as wipe my memory." Kira smirk at the agent.

"Is that SIS paranoia talking?"

"Hey, it pay to be paranoid."

Gacen chuckled at the two of them. "Don't worry, Theron, I know what I'm doing. I don't sense any deceit from the group, but if anything suspicious happens, we can called Elivia and have her and Jaesa come here to see what they're planning." The two nodded in agreement to that plan. They know about Jaesa ability to sense the emotions of others and would see if the wizards are deceiving them.

As they went back into the mansion, after admiring the garden, they saw Amelia, Lily, and James just coming back from their jobs. Gacen quickly went up to them, along with Kira and Theron. "So how did it go?" Amelia smile in response to his question.

"The minister approve of having you help us. In fact, he was delighted that someone with your caliber is helping us." Amelia said as the group walk. They went in the dining room and sat in different seats. "I explained that you are magicals that come from another planet. At first, he didn't believe it, but when he looked into my memory, he was shellshock."

"Wait, you have a spell that can look through other memories?" Theron said in shock. The SIS would kill for something like that, as well as the new Sith intelligence.

Amelia nodded. "Not really a spell, but an object. I'll explain it to you later though." She quickly explained, then got back to the main topic. "When he saw how you and your men easily handle those death eaters, he was eager to make an alliance with the republic." Gacen smile and nodded to that.

"Glad to hear it." Gacen said to her. "We can help you with the death eater problem, as long as you help us with the emperor problem." Amelia nodded.

"I can contact other magical countries to help you in the search, if you like." Amelia offered. "Your man could be anywhere, so it would be best to warn the other countries about this threat. They can spot it for you and help out on the search, especially since the threat concern all of earth as well."

"So we have a plan." Gacen said, holding out his hand. Amelia accepted the hand and shook it. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"One more thing." Amelia said. "The minister, along with a few others, would like to meet you. They would want to see the person that is willing to help the wizard world with this war." Gacen understood. Anyone would want to meet their ally, to see if they can trusted.

"Anything you want to warn me?" Gacen asked the auror leader. Amelia thought about it for a bit before remembering a few things.

"A few wizards have a dislike for non magical people, most notably purebloods from ancient and wealthy houses." Amelia said. "As for the minister herself, you don't have to worry about her as she's a good woman. And one man, Albus Dumbledore, is a tricky sort. He's a powerful wizard, as well as a good man, but he's also naive and manipulative. He would have people that wouldn't question his choices, as well as make choices that he claims is 'for the greater good', no matter the consequence. He also have a grudge against killing, even if the death eater kill us, which made the auror in my command a little soft and only have non lethal or defensive spells. Er, no offense Lily and James."

The two just wave it off. "It's fine Amelia. We know that most our former classmate aren't really prepare to kill due to Dumbledore's teaching. And the fact that we never have one permanent defense teacher."

Gacen, Kira, and Theron have several questions about Hogwart, but decide to save them for later. Right now, Gacen is more interested in Dumbledore. "Your right, Dumbledore does sound like a tricky sort." Gacen said with a frown. "Did he became arrogant, thinking that he can never be wrong?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Amelia said with a sigh. "Dumbledore got so use to never be wrong that he doesn't see that his choices affect others badly. He would sacrifice a child if it is for his version of the 'greater good'. So be careful when dealing with him tomorrow."

Gacen sigh. Seem like at every planet there are people like that. Luckily, he is prepare for that and know what they will do or say, especially those in higher power. Nothing is going to stop his mission.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like it. Also, I want to address something. The size of each chapter will be at least six pages, so some chapters will be big, some won't, some will be small. It won't be in a size order. Also, make sure to vote on the poll and I will give you result next time. Also, again, I ask for some help with this story so it can be written quicker, although I remind everyone that I'm doing other stories. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	4. Act 1 Chapter 4: Meeting the Minister

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, I usually tell the votes of the poll, but I'm going to tell the votes at the bottom. For now, here is a couple of things I want to tell you guys.**

 **First off, I just put a challenge on my profile. It's called Inside Out watches Marvel Movies/Trailers. The reason I put it there is because I watch a few clips of Inside Out and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I'm don't watch Disney movies anymore, but this one got a bit interested. I also watched a trailer with the emotions watch Avengers: Age of Ultron trailer. See where I got the idea from?**

 **Basically, it's where the girl Riley and the emotions inside her watch the marvel movies/trailers and react to it. There is no real requirements, other than it had to be marvel movies only, and the options are on the profile. Oh, and it also have to be funny. Definitely important.**

 **So any of you interested in doing it? It doesn't have to be an actual story (It could be several one shots if you like), and you don't really need great grammar skills. As long as you have a pretty good sense of humor and know about the Inside Out movie and the Marvel movies, it's all good. So don't be shy at taking on the challenge.**

 **Also, I'm thinking of adding Ginny to the multi. Whenever Harry has a multi, Ginny is never added in (That's why I added her in Harry Potter and Heroes of the Galaxies, the original version of this). The reason I decided not to add her is because my partner, Phoenix, didn't really like her. But now, I'm thinking of adding her since I honestly like the Harry/Ginny couple. I'm also thinking of getting rid of Alicia and Angelina from the harem, since they're older than Harry. What do you think? Should I get rid of those two or keep the Gryffindor chasers?**

 **So, now that I discuss all that I need to, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stars Wars: The Old Republic.**

Act 1 Chapter 4: Meeting the Minister

Gacen is starting to hate magical travel. A lot. He thought the portkey was bad, but he had found something equally bad when they went to the ministry.

Floo Network.

After the meeting, everyone went to sleep and prepare for the next day. Rusk, Scourge, Doc, and T7 will stay at the house, with Scourge in charge of them. Amelia and the Potter couple showed them a new way of transport, call the floo network. You basically enter the chimney, throw some ash, and say your destination. Something that the jedis and the agent did.

And they ended up on the ground, on their backs or stomachs.

"I'm starting to hate magical travel." Kira groan, getting up from the floor. The two men nodded in agreement, getting up as well. Amelia, James, and Lily, along with a few passer goers, look at the trio in amusement.

"I never knew it was that funny when I was in their shoes." Lily said, holding back her giggles. The three help the space trios up and they all walk to the minister's office.

As they walk, the two jedis began to take in the energy in the place. They could sense many emotions in this building, similar to those in the Senate. They can also see that some of the wizards are looking at Theron at distaste. The two would've been confused as to why, but Amelia told them that some purebloods don't hold muggles and muggleborns at the highest degree.

"Remember everything I told you?" Amelia asked the group. The three nodded. "Good. Keep those advice in mind. The wizard need desperate help and I don't want you to be in the control of Dumbledore."

"Don't worry about us Ms. Bones." Gacen said to her. "We've dealt with politics before, this would be nothing we can't handle." Despite the council disapproval, Gacen dealt with the politics of the republic. There are a few that would want to break ties with the jedi and Gacen does his best for it not to happen.

Soon, the group got to the minister office. When they did, they were face to face with a woman that appears to be in her twenties. with long brown hair and greyish eyes. She have fair skin and looks to be a blue expensive robe. She was doing some kind of paperwork on her desk when she heard the door open and look to see the jedis and the aurors coming in.

"Amelia, glad to see you here." The woman said, standing up. Then she got a good look at Gacen, Kira, and Theron. "And I see that you brought the people who agree to help us. Greeting, my name is Millicent Bagnold, the minister of magic. Pleasure to meet you."

Gacen smile and held his hand to shake, which she did. "My name is Gacen Harvis. It's a pleasure to meet you." He greeted. "At my side is my partner Kira and the agent Theron."

"Glad that you are helping us in this bloody war." Millicent said to them. "I would like to hold the meeting somewhere else though. There are a couple of people that will want to see you as well." Gacen nodded to that as she turn to the aurors. "Follow me to meeting room to talk with the others about this partnership." The minister left the room, with Gacen, his group, and the aurors following her. They quickly got to the meeting room, where there are several people waiting for them. Gacen observes the wizards and witches before him.

The first he notice is a grizzled man, with several scars on his face, a trench coat on him, and a very strange fake eye. Two couples from the looks of it. A woman with blonde hair and round face with a man with black hair and a squarish face. And a plump woman with red hair with a man with a lighter red hair. And the last person they notice a long white bearded old man with long colorful robes and monocles. So that must be Dumbledore.

"Look like you all are here on time." Bagnold observed, seeing the group. She quickly went to her seat, with the other wizards and witches doing the same. Gacen, Kira, and Theron took the vacant seats that are left. "Let me introduce you to the people here. The scruffy man there is our auror, Alastor Moody." He merely grunted and nodded in acknowledgement. "The couple over there is Frank and Alice Longbottom." The two express some pleasantry to them. "The redheaded couple is Molly and Arthur Weasley." The two gave their pleasantries as well. "And the white bearded man is Albus Dumbledore." The man smile and nodded. Gacen is a bit wary with the man, due to Amelia's warning about him. He'll just have to wait and see what he's going to do.

"A pleasure to meet all of you." Gacen said, bowing to them. "I can see that all of you have many questions. So ask and I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"Why did you decide to help us?" The grizzly man named Alastor asked, a suspicious look in his eyes. "I doubt it's because you wanted to."

Gacen look at him. "Although my order live to protect anyone in need, your right." Gacen answered. "I was originally hear to track down someone that want to consume the entire galaxy and have the power to do just that." Everyone look to shock to hear that and scared.

"There someone that powerful here?" Molly asked, fear in her voice. Gacen nodded.

"Somewhere on this earth, hiding and regaining his power." The jedi said. "My mission here is to find him and end him once and for all. Helping all of you may help me find him. He may be hiding with these death eaters, as you call them. Or taking control of the leader, Voldemort." Everyone, except for Moody, the Potters, and Dumbledore, flinch at the name.

"Now that is a frightening though." James mused. "Volde is already a problem right now. Imagining him with a very powerful former emperor in his body is not something I would like to think about." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Gacen continued. "For my help, I need to you guys to help me find the emperor. Cause if he doesn't die, every galaxy known to man, including yours, will be consumed." If the wizards thought Voldemort was frightening/crazy, they have a new viewpoint now. Dumbledore frowned when he heard the word kill, but refrained from saying anything.

Bagnold nodded in agreement of those terms. "We'll help you. If what you say is true, then we will need to. As soon as the war ends, and we don't find any trace of the emperor you speak of, then we will use all our resources to help."

"My group of aurors will keep an eye on any dark presences." Amelia added in, with the aurors of the group nodding in agreement. "Can you give us any hints of what he is?"

Gacen frowned. "He don't have a physical body, as of yet." He said. "As far as I know, but his presence is dark, overwhelming for most. If you feel something like that, you will need to flee as quick as possible. The emperor is powerful, even in his weakened state, and only few can defeat him."

"I think you might be exaggerating." Dumbledore spoke up. "I've seen many powerful wizards and witches in my time, so I doubt this emperor you're talking about is that strong. Not powerful enough that he need to be killed."

Gacen turn to Dumbledore. Minister Bagnold had told him that Dumbledore doesn't like his word being challenge, but Gacen isn't gonna have a man's arrogance have people killed. "On the contrary Dumbledore, he is that strong. The wizards here may be as strong as you say, but the jedis and siths are three time more powerful in the force, or magic, in your case." Just as he suspected, Dumbledore didn't like his words being challenged.

"I have to disagree with you on that." Dumbledore said calmly, holding onto his grandfatherly look. "Wizards and witches been taught to use their magic at age eleven. Taught from transfiguration, charms, defense, and more kinds of magic."

"And the jedi order been teaching jedis at the age of toddlers." Gacen retorted. "We gather knowledge of the force from across the galaxy, not just on one planet. But I can tell that words aren't going to sway you, so let me show you."

Gacen up from his chair and took some step backs. Kira and Theron smirk as the magic users look at Gacen. Bagnold spoke, "Gacen, what are you-"

"Just let him do his stuff." Kira interrupted. "He's going to show how powerful the force really is. He didn't want to tell you that he is one of the most powerful jedi in the jedi order. No one can match his skills in battle." If Gacen heard that, he would've denied that. But right now, he is a meditation stance and focusing on the force around him.

The wizards' and witches' eyes widen when they saw the blue energy surrounding the jedi. Not only that, but they can feel the power is sending out. It was overwhelming, but it also felt like you're being protected. Like you're in an impenetrable wall, that no one can destroy, not even Voldemort. They were shock even further when several objects started to be lifted up, even the long table they were using is being lifted.

"Amazing." Lily said in awe. seeing all this. She then look at Gacen. "He's not even using his arms to lift them up. And the energy around him is just, so…."

"Intense." Amelia finished for her. She is really glad that she ask for their help. Voldemort definitely won't know what hit him. Finally, the objects slowly started getting back on the ground and the energy started diminishing. When it was completely diminished, Gacen's eyes popped open and he breathed heavily, exhausted from his use with the force.

"Man, using the force like that is exhausting." Gacen muttered, getting up from his meditation position. "I prefer using a lightsaber with the force." Gacen walk over to the others and plump to his seat, with all the magic users staring at him in awe.

The room was quiet for a few minutes, with the magic users staring at him and Kira and Theron smirking at Gacen's uncomfortable look. Then, James said, with amazement in his voice, "That. Was. Awesome." The others magic users nodded in agreement, save for Dumbledore.

He was still trying to warp his mind as to what happen.

Gacen blush as the wizard began praising him, making Kira and Theron smirk at him. "There are others stronger than me in the force." Gacen told them, making Kira roll her eyes.

"Ignore the blushing jedi over here." Kira said, getting a glare from her husband. She ignore it. "He defeated several jedi trainer's when he was just an trainee. One several battles, from being a trainee to being a master. There are only four people in the galaxy that can match his skill, and one of them in this very planet." As she talk, Gacen started blushing further and further. Did he mention that he get shy when attention is set around him?

Dumbledore decided to speak. "Despite his impressive display, I doubt that-"

"Dumbledore, enough." Bagnold said, interrupting him with a glare. She is one of the few people that speak up against Dumbledore, one that isn't a death eater or the dark lord leading them. "We're not here to argue. Seeing how powerful Harvis is, and the fact that his companion Carson said that, we can't take any chances." Dumbledore frowned, but didn't say anything further. He knows when he lost an argument and isn't fool enough to argue with the minister.

Sometimes.

"Okay, not that we got that out of the way." Theron spoke up. "We were thinking of the government here talking to our own. You know, make an alliance with the jedi order and the republic with the magical world. You obviously has tricks that the jedi don't have and the jedi can teach you a few things as well."

Bagnold thought about it. That not a bad idea actually. Wizards and witches lost the ability to use magic without wand and with this alliance, they can easily get that back. There also the fact that they can learn more about the galaxy, more about the people in other places in space. But there is the fact that many pureblood supremacist will protest this, seeing that there are muggles controlling said government.

"Let me talk with your leaders on this." Bagnold said to them. "While I see the benefits for this, several supremacist would not like working with muggles and other species." Theron nodded in understanding. There will always be racist people holding power, no matter which side you're on.

"Alright, but think on this please." Theron said. "The republic would benefit having you as an ally."

"As would the jedi." Gacen added. He then turn to the others. "By the way, I was wondering if it's possible if we can use our technology here."

When he said that, Bagnold shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that isn't possible. Electricity and magic don't really mix, you see. So we can't use any electronics." Lily pouted, remembering the time she tried to use her watch she bought years ago at Hogwart. Since then, she's been trying to find a way to use electronics at the wizard, with no luck.

Gacen furrow his eyebrow in thought. He need to use his holo communicators to talk to the council, but he can't use them without it blowing up in his face. Unless…..

"What if we pour magic into it?" Gacen said to them, gaining curious looks from the wizards here. Arthur's eyes brighten when he heard that.

"That's an interesting." Arthur spoke up. "If we can pour magic into muggle items instead of electricity, then it might work. We just need something to test that theory" Molly roll her eyes fondly at her husband while Gacen look at him.

"You think it might possible then?"

"Of course." Arthur said with an excited nod. "I always wanted to try that out, but I don't really have any of the muggle items necessary to do that."

"Maybe I can loan some of my items to you." Gacen offered, making Arthur even more excited. "We can see if we can pour magic into electronics without anything bad happening."

Arthur was about to speak more, when Moody spoke up. "Not that this conversation isn't interesting or anything, but we got more to discuss." The grizzly man spoke up. "Like how strong are your troops hear."

The group began discussing more and more about the republic and empire eventually getting to each other history and culture. And thus has begun the beautful alliance.

(London)

As Gacen, Theron, and Kira talked with the minister and her allies, several jedis, led by Lord Scourge, is scouting across England discreetly to see how powerful this planet is of the force.

Several other jedis are leading the search party as well, allies of Gacen. Bengel Morr, Praven, and Unaw Aharo, few of the jedis that Gacen met before the galactic civil war.

He met Bengel Morr when he was at Tython. Bengell is a pale blue Nautolan jedi knight, though he wasn't one for a while. He is one of the survivors of the sacking of Coruscant, but that survival turned him dark. He attack Tython with an army of species called flesh raiders, but Gacen manage to bring him back to the light.

He also met Unaw Aharo at Tython as well. Unaw is a yellow green Bith jedi knight. When they was first met, Bith was about to be killed by Bengel's former apprentice when he was dark. Gacen manage to kill the dark jedi and save the Bith jedi from death as well.

He met Praven at Tatooine. Praven is a crimson red sith pureblood, a former sith turn jedi. Praven formally served Darth Angral, a sith Gacen faced against before the war began. He was tasked to defeat the Gacen, but the Battlemaster prove much stronger than him. Instead of killing him, Gacen saw the light inside Gacen. He help redeem Praven and brought him to the order.

Now, all three of them are lieutenants to him.

Right now, the three of them, plus Scourge, are scouting parts of England. And they're only sensing the force through certain people or certain buildings.

"This is interesting." Scourge murmured to himself. Unlike the other jedis, who are scouting in groups, Scourge is scouting around alone, in the shadows. Right now, he is on the roof of one of the buildings. "The force around earth is located at certain places, not all around like other planets. And you can easily sense it in other people, determine which one does and doesn't have it. Which is stronger with it and which is weaker."

He then turn on the communicator. "Do you know of any places where the force is active?" Scourge said through his wrist communicator. Bengel, Unaw, and Praven, along with other jedis, started giving out other locations to Scourge. Someone is more neutral while others have a darker presence.

"We should give take this information to Harvis." Scourge said. Before he could go, several death eaters suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Five of them to be in total.

"Well, your an ugly looking muggle." One of the death eaters said, pointing his wand at him. "It will be nice to rearrange your face to more normal. The painful way." Scourge didn't say anything. Merely pull out his lightsaber and ignite it.

The death eaters will wish that they didn't confront the sith.

(Potter Manor)

Scourge soon got back with to the manor with all the information he found. Soon enough, Jacen, Theron, Kira, Lily, and James returned soon after.

"So how went the meeting and the scouting?" Doc asked, coming out from the living room. In his hand is one of the potion books he got from the Potter library. Rusk and T7 also came out of the living room as well, waiting for the answers.

"It went well." Jacen spoke up first before going to the living room. The others follow suit and all found a seat for themselves. "We learn a lot about the wizard world and they learn a lot about us. We're also trying to find a way to use our technology over here, but for now, we will have to do our meetings on our ships. And how went the scouting trip?" He ask the question to Scourge.

The sith pureblood spoke. "Several of the jedis found some peculiar things." He started out. "The power of the force is solely focus on certain people or places. It's not all around like it is at other planets. Not only that, but it's also unstable with the younglings."

"I can tell why is that." James spoke up. "The wizard world is a secret place, so we have to keep our magic hidden. And the children can't control magic, so they let out accidental burst of magic. For example, Lily told me that-"

The man let out a scream of pain and jump up and down, holding one foot, when his wife stepped on his two. Lily smile sweetly at him before turning to the group. "Ignore my husband, you don't really need any explanation." Some of group members had to stifle a chuckle at the site of the couple.

"If we can continue." Scourge said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "We also sensed several dark side presences in the areas as well." James and Lily's eyes widen while Gacen narrow eyes.

Before the Battlemaster can speak, Lily spoke up. "That must be where the death eaters are located. Can you tell us where they are?" LIly look real hopeful for this, as well as James. The death eaters must really be a problem for them.

Scourge nodded to the question. James grin. "Those must be bases the death eaters go through. If we can give this information to Amelia…."

"I could change the war around." Lily said, finishing James statement. "It's only been two days and I'm already liking this alliance."

"Same here, Lily. Same here." James agreed, holding her hand. He turn to Gacen. "You think you can spare of few of your men?"

Gacen nodded. "All the soldiers and jedis here are prepare for a fight. I'll have my team command them, joining your aurors." All of them began talking more and more about how to take down the bases.

Voldemort and his goons are going to be fighting for their lives.

 **And that's the end. I hope the ending isn't so bad. Heck, I hope the whole chapter isn't all that boring. I'm thinking of making a time skip to Harry being born and the prophecy being given, with a couple of flashbacks now and again. I want to get to Harry Potter's storyline as soon as possible, and I think some of you guys want that as well.**

 **Again, make sure to check out my Inside Out challenge and see if you want to do it. I would like to read Riley and her emotions watching the Marvel movies/trailers. Oh, and one more thing before I forget. The votes for Gacen having a harem or not. So, here are the results.**

 **33 voted for the harem.**

 **20 voted for just staying with Kira.**

 **So, look like Gacen is going to be with multiple girls. The jedi counsel is going to love this. So, review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	5. Act 1 Chapter 5: The Prophecy

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, before I start, I would like to say that I made a new crossover, a Inside Out and Harry Potter crossover. I know, I got enough stories to do, but the temptation was too strong. And I can write those stories quick since they are three to six pages each chapter. If you want to check it out, it's called "Riley's Friend (and Crush) is a Wizard. The pairing is Harry/Riley. No harem, so don't ask.**

 **Okay, now that's out of the way, on this one, we go several months after Gacen and his crew landed on Earth and met the wizard. It'll give you an explanation of what happened during those months. One or two more chapters left before we gets to Harry's story. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

Act 1 Chapter 5: The Prophecy

(Several months later)

It's been months since the republic arrive on earth. And a lot of things happened since then.

Gacen reflect on all those things as he meditate in the Potter's garden. He learned more about the wizard world and earth itself very quickly, with the help of Lily and other magic users. That knowledge was passed on to the republic, where Satele and the chancellor saw use for having witches and wizards as ally.

When the chancellor and the minister talked to each other, they quickly agreed to an alliance. The chancellor saw this as a chance to increase power against the empire while the minister saw several benefits with this alliance. Since then, the Jedi Order and the Republic been helping the wizards with the war, along with the Grey Order. They have won several battles against the death eaters, with few casualties. And they also made alliances with several other countries to help find Vitiate, with the help of minister Bagnold.

He also made many friends here. The Weasleys for one, who had their sixth son, Ron, several months ago. Arthur been helping them find ways to use their technology at the wizard world, and got to know the married couple and all their sons. He also got closer with the Longbottoms, Potters, Bones, Lovegoods, and several other families. He also got along with several aurors, like Sirius, Remus, and Peter, although something about Peter rubs him the wrong way.

He also lost a couple of those friends during the months. He frown when he thought about Amelia's brother and sister in law, both of whom was on a mission with him. Two months ago, they found the lair where lord Voldemort was hiding at and he went in that mission, along with James, Sirius, and the Bones' family, with Amelia watching over Susan Bones. Before that time, the death eaters didn't know about the republic allying with the wizard world, and we're gonna kill the leader of the group. But unfortunately, Dumbledore intervened.

 _(Flashback)_

 _The door was pulled off its hinges with a powerful Force pull from Gacen, like the wind of a tornado, surprising every single witch and wizard present, both good and bad._

 _James whistled in amazement. "Damn, when we think we seen it all, you keep surprising us." The others nodded in agreement._

" _Who are you?" Voldemort demanded, his voice sounding like a snake. He look at one of the seven death eaters with him. "Luscious, do you recognize this person?"_

The blonde hair man beside him shook his head. "I don't recognize him from any of the noble families. This must be a mudblood."

" _Impossible." Voldemort said, narrowing his eyes at the jedi. "No mudblood could use such wandless magic." Gacen pull out his lightsaber and ignite it, getting the group of death eaters curious of the weapon. Kira and Scourge, who join the Battlemaster in the mission, pull out their lightsabers as well._

" _This 'muggleborn' can." Gacen snapped at them, glaring angrily. He heard of the crimes these group of death eaters did, from murder to torture and rape. They're going to pay for what they done. "You and your group of death eaters will face crimes for the murder and torture of several muggles, witches, and wizards, Voldemort. Surrender and face a quick death. Otherwise, I won't make any promises about being it painless."_

Voldemort laughed like he was joking. "You think you can defeat me? I am the most powerful wizards in the wizard world. The only one who could match me is Dumbledore, and he doesn't have the stomach to kill."

" _Good thing we got someone equally strong, if not stronger." James said cheerily, grinning at the dark lord. "Heya Volde, long time no see. How you've been?"_

" _I am getting tired of meeting up with you James Potter." Voldemort hissed, aiming his wand at the group. "Maybe after I kill you for killing my followers, I'll take a visit to your mudblood wife._ _ **Crucio!**_ " _The other death eaters shout out the spells as well, but what they saw shocked them._

 _The three jedis blocked all the cruciatus curse with their lightsaber, like a quidditch play deflecting a bludger. Gacen forced push one of the death eaters and knocking him on the walls. Kira herself, force leaped to one of them and stab him in the chest._

The death eater beside her quickly aimed his wand to avenge his fallen comrade, but he suddenly heard a

" _ **Expelliarmus"**_ _and before he could act, he got knocked into a wall with his wand out of his hand._

 _While Gacen and Scourge, along with Kira, block any of the oncoming spells, the aurors use this chance to attack them. They manage to take down two more down with cutting spells, but Luscious and Voldemort figure out what they're planning. The two of them suddenly shot at the group like two torpedoes, black clouds surrounding them._

 _Gacen's eyes widen. "Move!" He and the others were forced to move out of the way to dodge the oncoming cloud torpedoes. The death eater and the dark lord suddenly turned around and stopped where Gacen has landed, pointing his wand at him. Gacen was on one of his knees, not having time to get on his feet._

" _Say goodbye mudblood." Voldemort hissed, giving a snake like smile. Before he could utter the killing curse, Gacen suddenly forced pushed the both of them. Gacen got up from his knee and close his eyes, focusing on getting the force into his hands. Then, with glowing green eyes, he send out force lightning at Voldemort, causing the maniac to scream out in pain. This will be the first time he would ever experience his own medicine._

" _My lord!" Luscious cried out and he pointed his wand at Gacen, only for him to him to get hexed by James and Sirius and ended up landing onto the ground. As he was down, his lord continued to suffer from the lightning, something that felt like the cruciatus curse, probably even worse._

 _A few minutes of torture, Gacen ended the lightning attack when he was sure the lord was weakened. The dark lord that was known to be fearless, look on the jedi knight with fear. "W-what are you? You can't be mudblood. Not even I can do what you did. Use wandless magic without tiring."_

Gacen approach Voldemort, with his lightsaber on. Voldemort has several burns on his skin from the attack, his cloaked damaged beyond repair, and the man's hair charred. "Oh, I am those 'mudbloods' as you call them, but I'm also something else. My name is Gacen Harvis, a jedi knight, an ally of the wizard old, and the person who is going to kill you." He is going to all this, right here and now. He doesn't like killing, but for this case, it's necessary so several lives can be saved.

 _Unfortunately, one person disagreed. And arrive just in time to see Gacen go for the killing blow._

" _Stop!" Gacen was suddenly blasted into a wall, his lightsaber fallen onto the ground. Dumbledore enters in, wand drawn and moving in front of Voldemort. Sirius, James, and the two Bones (Andre and Patelia) aimed their wands at the headmaster while Kira and Scourge aim their lightsabers at him._

" _What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kira demanded, pissed off that her husband was attacked. "We were just about to killed this dark lord."_

Dumbledore didn't waver or step back. "We can't kill him. We need to wait for the destined child to kill him." All of them look at him incredulously.

" _Is this about the prophecy?" Scourge spoke as Gacen got up from the attack. "You are an idiot, if you listen to something like that."_

" _Scourge is right Dumbledore." Gacen said, joining the others. "We can end this chaos now and several lives. We shouldn't let some prophecy dictate what we do. And how the hell did you got in here, Rusk was guarding the entrance on this?"_

" _I knocked out your man with a bludgeoning charm." Dumbledore said simply, "And the prophecy means something. We can't ignore it, we have to wait. We should lock him up in one of the cells at Azkaban and wait for the prophecy child to come."_

Gacen didn't like the idea. "And risk him recruiting people from there? Risk him escaping and continuing this torment? We need to kill him now, or more lives will be lost." Before Dumbledore could argue further, an explosion suddenly hit everyone and sended them flying into the walls.

 _Gacen groaned as he saw Voldemort slowly getting up, along with his followers that survived. He look around to see Sirius and James knocked out from the blast, Dumbledore getting up as well, and then notice Andre getting up with a pissed expression. He wonder why he look so angry, until his eyes landed on Patelia._

 _She was on the ground, on her back, with a piece a debris that pierced her heart. Gacen's eyes widen, sadness creeping his heart. When he first met Patelia, he can see that she was a kind woman. A heart filled with light, but not afraid to fight back. He got along well with her, so seeing her like this….._

" _Y-you killed her…." Andre snarled in anger. He raise his wand to strike, but the death eaters were faster. Before he knew it, several cutting cursed was launched at him. Gacen screamed "No!" as several deep cuts formed on the wizard._

" _Get me out. Quickly." Voldemort said weakly. The death eaters apparated away before any of the group could get to them. Gacen slowly got up before going to the bleeding wizard._

" _Andre? Andre, can you hear me?" Gacen called out, shaking the prone body. Andre eyes flicker to Gacen, eyes full of pain and sadness. "Just hang on, we're gonna heal you up. We're going to get you to a kolto station and have those wounds heal"_

Andre shook his head. "No….too much blood loss….and too many cuts to heal." He said weakly. Gacen gritted his teeth. He knew that he's correct, but this doesn't mean it wasn't any less hard.

" _Then….any words you want me to tell you sister? To your daughter?" Gacen asked. He knew that Amelia is going to be heartbroken. She lost her parents to the war, and now, her brother is going to join in the casualties._

 _Andre's eyes water with unbrimmed tears. "Tell Amelia to take care of Susan. Make sure she is happy." Gacen nodded to that. "And for my daughter, for my baby Susan, tell her….tell her I'm sorry I couldn't raise her myself." With that, the man let out his last breath. Gacen look down, his black hair covering his eyes._

 _Damn it! Damn it all! He was so close to ending the war, so close to give the wizard world peace and have them focus on finding the real threat, but Dumbledore had to ruin it. Had to listen to some idiotic prophecy!_

 _Gacen knew that he shouldn't feel all of this, but he is not one to follow the rules. He knows that it's not good to bottle up or suppress emotions, otherwise, you would turn into a droid or explode._

" _Boss?" Kira said in concern, holding his shoulder. "You okay?" Gacen nodded mutely. He got up from where he was at, after closing Andre's eyes._

" _Let's go see if T7 or Doc find anything." Gacen said quietly, walking towards the door. Before he walk though, he said one last thing to Dumbledore, who is on his feet now._

" _Those two deaths Dumbledore? The fact that a child is now motherless and fatherless? That's on you."_

 _(End flashback)_

He could still remember Amelia's shock expression at the new. The feeling of grief, sadness, and anger in the woman's eyes, but she didn't shed a tear. That showed how strong she was.

Doc and T7 also found out other things that happened in the base. Something that made his blood still boil, and it was rare for him to still feel something like that.

"Hello Narcissa, is there something you need to tell me?" Gacen said with his eyes close, startling the young woman. Narcissa Black, formerly Malfoy, was someone the group found during that time. Last time he saw her, she was tied up on a bed, naked, with lashes on her backs and legs. The worst part about it that it was her husband that did it.

He also found out that it was Sirius's cousin and when he found her like that, he was furious. He and James had to stop him from trying to find Luscious himself, not wanting the man to risk getting himself killed.

So, after healing her, Sirius had her stay at the Black mansion he lives at. The two of them have a good relationship, with Narcissa extremely grateful to him for helping her escape the marriage and from trial. During that time, several wizards wanted her trialed for being the wife of a death eater, but Gacen defended her, telling them that she did no crime and doesn't hold the mark that shows that you're a death eater. For that, she was eternally grateful to him.

Said woman shook her head after getting out of startle state. "I should really get use to that." She said. "Just want to tell you that Lily went into labor an hour ago. James took her to the hospital quickly and Sirius, Remus, Amelia, and the Weasleys are there as well."

Gacen smiled. "So the baby will be coming now." Gacen commented. Then he chuckled. "First Neville was born yesterday, and now Lily's and James' child will be coming just as soon." Narcissa chuckled at that well.

"Guess we will be celebrating two birthdays at the same time." Narcissa said with an amused smile. She then curtsy to him. "I'm going to the hospital to meet up with my cousin. Are you going to come soon?"

"Soon." Gacen promised the blonde hair woman. "Just need to talk to the others about a few things." She nodded and went out of the garden to go to the wizard hospital. When she left, Gacen went to the mansion.

As he walk, Gacen thought about the prophecy months ago. It was during the time Dumbledore was interviewing Sibyll Trelawney about a job for Divination. At that day, he was observing hogwarts and it's teacher when heard the prophecy at the building.

' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him that's born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'_

Because of that prophecy, Dumbledore rely too heavily on it. And because of the Potion master, Severus Snape, Voldemort has found out to. He try to get that man arrested, knowing that he's an enemy, but Dumbledore defended him and have him a teacher at Hogwarts. He need to find a way to get rid of the power Dumbledore holds, the man would ruin his plans to stop the emperor because of the political power he holds. He have to talk to Amelia and the minister about before it gets out of hand.

But he wonder? Is this prophecy something that would come true? Or is it something fake, made up by Trelawney? If it is, then either Frank's and Alice's child is the one that's going to stop Voldemort or James' and Lily's child. They are the only ones that defied him three times, and because of that, Voldemort has been targeting them.

He sigh. If only he died that day. But he can't focus on the past that much. Right now, he needs to focus on what's happening now. But something is telling him that the prophecy is not just talking about Voldemort.

He walk upstairs and to the far end of the room, which change to a command center where he can talk to the Jedi council, the Chancellor, and the Grey Council. It was built with the help of James and Lily, with them using an enlargement charm for the room and shrinking charms for the equipment.

Gacen press one of the button on the console in the middle, summoning the other Grey Council members. Soon enough, several holograms appeared. A total of nine of them, plus himself. Two of them were Jaya and Theron.

The third one is the commander of Havoc Squad and Chief Military Advisor, Seezo Mellan. An african american male with short and shaved black hair, and the orange standard havoc uniform. The two of them are comrade in arms, brothers in the battlefield. They always had each other back whenever they were fighting with one another, even since the Esseles crisis.

The fourth is the Voidhound, Tristy Glen. A blue female twi'lek, with grey eyes, and is wearing comfortable smuggler clothing. The two of them have a friendly relationship, although Tristy sometimes get too friendly for Corso (who crewmate and boyfriend) and Kira's taste. She sometimes flirt with him and get a little too touchy, though Gacen know that it's her way of doing things with him, and he sometimes flirt back in fun.

The fifth is the empire's wrath, Elivia Grannat. A pale black hair girl with black eyes and sith armor. The two of them are frenemies, but more friendly with each other. Everytime time they've met, they either fought each other or with each other. Now though, they are secretly working together.

The sixth one is Kalix Cartrain, a member of the Dark Council and also known as Darth Imperius. A rattataki with a slave tattoo around his right eye, electric dark blue eyes, and the dark council robe. The seventh is the Republic's most wanted bounty hunter and champion of the Great Hunt, Jacen Cedran. A black hair (with red locks), bounty hunter with red eyes and a blue mandalorian outfit. The eight is the Sith Intelligence Commander, Atra Killa (Also known as Cipher 9). A female chiss with the usual blue hair and red eyes, and also have an imperial intelligence outfit.

And the last one is the minister of Sith Intelligence, Lana Beniko. A female sith with blonde hair and yellow eyes, as well as green sith armor. Even though she is loyal to the empire, she is close with Theron and the other in the council. She is one of the people who helped defeat Revan and now is on the council to find peace between the two sides, find the emperor, and destroy him once and for all.

"So, what is the daily report Gacen?" Theron asked. The SIS agent has moved out the Potter mansion to go to his ship. He felt more comfortable, with all the intelligence in his hand.

"Nothing much happen, but something has been in my mind lately." Gacen said to them. "It's about the prophecy I heard, during my trip at Hogwarts." Kalix frown.

"Do you think that prophecy has any truth in it?" Kalix asked.

Gacen furrow his eyebrows. "I'm unsure, but I have a feeling that the prophecy has some grain of truth in it. But the dark lord it spoke of isn't the one the wizard world is facing." The room suddenly got colder, all of them knowing what Gacen is referring to.

"You mean, a child born this month, will be facing the emperor?" Lana asked slowly. "That's sound insane." The battlemaster sighed in response.

"I know that sounds crazy, trust me, I do." Gacen said to them. "But, I can't shake off this feeling. Kalix, Jaya, did either of you had a force dream? Something that will tell us what is to happen in the future?"

Kalix furrow his eyebrows. "I had one. I saw the dark lord on this earth, screaming in pain, as something comes into him." Gacen frown. That doesn't sound good at all.

Now it's Jaya turn to speak. "I also had a dream as well. One about a baby, one year of age, being shielded from an attack. The boy has black hair, with green eyes. A green blast surrounding a room, a scream, then….nothing." Gacen frown. He'll need to take note of all that.

"Okay, we'll need to prepare for anything." Gacen informed them. He turn to Theron. "Theron, can you dig up any information that Dumbledore want to keep locked?"

"It'll take me a day or so, but I can." Theron informed him. "Why, suspecting that Dumbledore will interfere with this prophecy thing?"

"I fear that he's going to try and make sure it happens." Gacen said with a frown. "Also, when this war ends, he will try and get any surviving death eaters free. Giving them a 'second chance', as he called it. We gotta try to prevent that from happening." Everyone nodded in agreement to that. They heard about Dumbledore and his manipulation.

"I can help Theron with gaining any info about the man." Lana offered. "With the two of us together, I'm sure we can dig up enough dirt to have him fired from one of those jobs."

Gacen nodded to the idea. "Okay then. When you gather enough data, save it up for later use, for when we need it. Jaya, Kalix, keep an eyes out for any force visions you guys have." The two nodded. "Elivia, have Jaesa ready to come here if we need her skills. Their maybe spies at the end of this." Elivia nodded. "Seezo, Tristy, Gacen, Atra, be prepare to offer any backup if we need any." The four non force users nodded. "Ok, now-"

Suddenly, a sudden force wave hit them, and all the others force users. Gacen's eyes widen, along with the siths and the jedis. Kira suddenly burst into the room, looking the same way all the other force users are looking.

"Did you…."

"Yeah, I sensed it." Gacen said, knowing what Kira is asking. The non-force users are looking confuse as to what happen.

"Um, Gace, is everything okay." Tristy asked with a bit of concern. "Cause you like a Tatooine native when they found a pond at the desert?"

Jaya, after taking a deep breath, spoke. "We just sensed a powerful wave, coming from earth. Probably all force sensitives sensed it as well." A beep was heard from Jaya's side. "Speaking of which, the jedi council just called me. I will need to talk to them."

"I'm going to find the source of that wave." Gacen informed them. "We'll talk more tomorrow. Council, dismissed." With that, the holograms turned off and Gacen and Kira quickly went to the floo. They knew exactly where that energy is coming from.

The St Mungo's hospital.

(St Mungo's)

Gacen and Kira rushed into the room where Lily was sent in, to see Sirius, Remus, Peter, Narcissa, Amelia, and the Weasleys surrounding James and Lily. The two of them gently squish into the crowd, to see Lily holding black hair baby boy. They also see that the baby is awake and they can see green eyes.

' _Green eyes….'_ Gacen thought. The same ones Jaya described when she was telling her force vision. He then sensed the force power inside the boy, but something surprise.

The force inside this baby is very powerful for his age. And the power he wields is not just inside him like other wizards and witches, but also surrounding him like a jedi or sith.

Lily look up and smile at them when she notice they are here. "Hello you two. I would like you to meet Harry." She lifted the baby up in her arms so the two of them can see them. Gacen briefly saw a wistful look on Kira's face before she masked it. Kira talked once about having a child.

"He's a beautiful child Lily." Gacen told her while the red headed woman look at Harry with adoration and love. James is mirroring the same look on his face as well. "He also very powerful. He not only have a magical core, but also magic surrounding him, like a jedi." That not only gain attention from the Potter couple, but also from the others as well.

"You mean, he has the power of both a jedi and a wizard?" Amelia asked slowly, trying to comprehend what he said (the others are as well). Gacen nodded.

"Yes." Gacen nodded. "Before I got here, something let out a powerful force wave that sent all across the galaxy. Not only me, Kira, sensed it, but the jedis around the galaxies sensed it." That had everyone surprised.

James eyes' brighten. "You mean our son is going to grow up to be very powerful? Awesome!" James pumped his fist into the air, along with Sirius, causing everyone else to chuckle.

Kira then spoke. "It's also bad." At the confuse looks from the magic users, Kira elaborated. "Not only did the jedi sensed it….the sith probably have sensed as well." Everyone stiffen, especially Kira and Gacen.

They all heard of the sith from Gacen, Kira, and Scourge. Know about their training, their culture, history, and their goals. "Do you think they might come hear?" Lily asked quietly, clutching Harry tighter to her.

"I don't think so, I know so." Kira said to them. "I know the sith. They wouldn't ignore power like this. They would come here, to either eliminate the possible threat to their precious empire." The more she spoke, the more worried Lily and James are becoming. Worry for their child's future.

Unfortunately, Gacen spoke up to bring more bad news. "Unfortunately, the sith aren't our only worries. Voldemort might find out about the baby soon, and this is the seven month. He believes the prophecy will come true, and we will come after Harry and Neville to make sure he survived."

"Merlin…." James breathed out, rubbing his forehead. "Who knew having a child would already have this much stress?"

"I thought the two of you would only be worrying about changing diapers. Not this." Sirius added in. Gacen swallowed. He didn't want to give them anymore bad news, as they are already stress out already, but they need to know.

"And before I got here, I had a meeting with my group." Gacen told them. "Two of them been having force visions, one of them being about Harry here. About a baby with black hair and green eyes, a green blast, a scream, and then nothing."

By now, everyone is getting worried. The child is just newborn and he's already in great danger, the same with Alice's and Frank's child. "So what do we do?" Molly asked quietly.

"We should find a place for James and Lily to hide, as well as Alice and Frank." Gacen told them, already thinking up a plan. "We'll need to tell Frank and Alice about this soon. I can have a few of my friends distract the empire, since they are high up in their ranks. They can keep them busy for as long as possible, at least until we are prepared to face them."

Lily sighed in relief. At least they won't have to deal with the sith for a while. "And what about Voldemort?"

Gacen eyes harden, clenching his fist. "We find him as soon as possible. And if possible, end this quickly before more lives are lost."

(Unknown)

Voldemort is in a rage, torturing several of his death eaters with the cruciatus curse. He may not be as strong as before, but he is still strong enough to face his followers.

A mudblood, a mere mudblood, got the better of him. They use powers he could, admittedly, only dream of having. Defeat him and his death eaters like they are rag dolls. It's scared him and enrage him.

"Why haven't you found anything the would power me?!" Voldemort exclaimed as he tortured a screaming Luscious Malfoy. Even after two months, he is still weak from that battle.

After the cruciatus curse was finished, Luscious spoke weakly while on the ground. "We try to find any rituals that could power you again, but there isn't…."

" **Crucio!"**

Luscious scream in pain as Voldemort send out another cruciatus curse at him. "I don't care for excuses. Find me something that will help me defeat those mudbloods or I will cut off a hand."

Luscious bow to Voldemort, after getting up. "As you say, My lord." He quickly left, not wanting to get caught in another curse.

Voldemort was left to his own thoughts. He need to get out of this base and do some tormenting on the muggle or wizard world, to make sure that they still fear him. But he can't risk getting attacked by those meddlesome mudblood and be killed. Even though he has the horcruxes to ensure he survives, it would be troublesome to find another body.

' _But how I can defeat them?'_ Voldemort thought to himself. He is not arrogant enough to think that he is more powerful than them, that he was only caught by surprise. But he cannot let this go either. If he does, people would no longer fear him and he need that fear to rule.

" **I can help you. Increase your power."** Voldemort whirled around, trying to see who said that. But there is no one in this room, other than him.

"Who are you?" Voldemort demanded, taking out his wand. "I demand you show yourself to me."

Nothing happen at first. Then Voldemort scream in pain as he felt something akin to a stab of a knife in his heart. " **You have no right to make demands of me. Unlike you, I have no need to make artifacts to become immortal."**

Voldemort eyes widen. "How do you know of this?" The voice chuckled.

" **I have been watching you, ever since I came to this planet."** The voice said. The voice sent chills to Voldemort spine. This is the second time he actually felt fear. " **And I can see you are like me. So, I offer a deal. I can lend you my power, make you powerful again. On one condition?"**

"What is the condition?" Voldemort asked. He is going to accept the deal, no matter what. If the voice had a body, he would've smiled. "And once again, who are you?"

" **I want you to become my voice. To help me destroy all who oppose me. To kill the Battlemaster, Gacen Harvis. As for who am I? I am called, Vitiate"**

 **Author's Note: And that's the end. So guys, what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? And what do you think of Vitiate appearance? I hope you guys like this chapter. By the way, a few more things I have to say.**

 **One, is that I decided that Gacen will only be with Kira. Even though a majority of you voted for a harem, I can't really think of how that can start that. So, I decided not to do it. Sorry, for those who wanted it.**

 **Also, I decided to add Ginny, and keep Alicia and Angelina in the harem. As to why, Ginny is rarely seen in a harem, if at all. It's also rare for Alicia and/or Angelina, as well as Katie, to be paired up with Harry. So I decided on to that. Plus, I like the Harry and Ginny pairing.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	6. Act 1 Chapter 6: The Youngling-Who-Lived

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we skipped to the day Voldemort kills Lily and James. With a few alteration. The next few chapters will probably have time-skips till we get to act two, Harry's first year at Hogwart. On act two, it will mostly have the children's pov, with some of the adults having theirs pov on occasions.**

 **Also, if any of you forgot about who will be in the harem, let me set you a reminder. Harry Potter's girls: Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Cho, Padma, Parvati, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Susan, and Daphne. Later in the story: Pansy and Gabriel. (I got rid of Lavender, although tell me if I should bring her back in if you want her back and give me a good reason as well. If you do, I'll think about it.)**

 **The reasons I chose those girls is because some of those pairings are where while some of them I like. And please don't stop reading this story just because of the pairings. I know some of them are used a lot or some of you are Ginny haters, but honestly, the reason people hate Ginny is because she was a fan-girl of Harry. On this one, she will not be, I repeat NOT, be a fan-girl since she is going to hang out with Harry as a child. So no fangirlyness, if that is a word.**

 **Also, it wouldn't be fun if I bend down to everyone's request. I don't really care if some are cliched or disliked. So if you still can't stomach some of the girls I paired Harry up with, I'll be a bit disappointed, but understand if you leave. Not everyone has the same taste. So now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars**

Act 1 Chapter 6: The Youngling-Who-Lived

(A Year Later, October 31st. Godric Hollow)

It's been over a year since Harry was born. Ever since then, he and his allies has been doing the best they can do to protect Harry and Neville from the death eaters.

He had Elivia come here, with her padawan Jaesa, so Jaesa could see if they're any spies in the Ministry or in the Order of the Phoenix. They found several spies there, in the aurors, in the government, and even in the Order. They had to hold Sirius and James back from killing Peter Pettigrew once they found out and even Lily barely restrained herself from hexing the rat.

He also got more troops from the Grey Order (Courtesy of Tristy and Kalix), to help protect the citizens of London and the wizard world. He and Jaya also been helping the Minister Bagnold talk to other ministers from around the world, making alliances. So far, they had made alliances France, the U.S., Canada, Egypt, and several other minor countries.

And to top it off, he manage to get Republic and Jedi politician in the Ministry. Over the two years he been here, most wizards (both purebloods and muggleborns) had gain a liking to him. They all see him as a hero because of every fight he has won and also admire his compassion. So only a few purebloods had a problem with it.

But there was a problem he faced. Dumbledore. The man been trying to stop him from everything he was doing, from finding spies to the alliances. The man is set on the path of forgiving everyone and keeping the British world independent. He also been trying to involve himself in the Potter's business, like when he tried to have Snape as their secret keeper.

There has been several "No!" from everyone in the order. Nobody trust Snape, especially since he's death eater.

Speaking of secret keeper, James and Lily found a place to hide from Voldemort, the same with Frank and Alice. But unlike the Longbottom couple, James and Lily made a fidelius as added security. They had himself as a secret keeper, since it would've been too obvious to make Sirius or Remus the secret keepers.

He and the Potters been hiding in a neighborhood at London, though they didn't stay isolated from everyone. When they go out though, they had assassins given by Atra to watch all of them. He also kept his lightsaber on his side as well, so they were safe.

And little Harry? Well, a lot of people began to grow fond of him. From Amelia to the Weasleys, they all enjoyed having Harry around with their kids. James and Lily also made marriage contracts for him from noble house.

When Gacen heard that, he thought that it was outrageous. But when James explained why, that it was to protect him and the other children from unsavory alliances, he reluctantly accepted that. At least Harry will spend time all those girls, instead of not knowing it for years and ended up angry because of it.

The ones that he is engaged to are Daphne Greengrass, of the Greengrass family; Susan Bones, Amelia's Niece; Padma and Parvati Patil, of the Patil family; Cho Chang, of the Chang family; Katie Bell, of the Bell family; Luna Lovegood, of the Lovegood family; Ginny Weasley, Molly and Arthur's only daughter; Angelina Johnson, of the Johnson family; and Alicia Spinnet, of the Spinnet family. Nine girls total.

He seen Harry played with many of those pureblood and half blood girls. There are also some kids that he merely plays with, like the Weasley boys and Neville. He also met a muggleborn girl named Hermione Granger.

His crew also grew fond of Harry, especially Kira. She sometimes act like an aunt for Harry when she has the chance to. Heck, even Scourge had a small smile on his face when he look at the baby, something that surprised Kira and Doc. They didn't think that Scourge was capable of smiling.

Speaking of the little guy, Gacen was looking at the little boy in his carriage. The baby itself is looking at Gacen and is babbling around, holding his hands to be picked up. Gacen smiled.

"You have been a nice little kid to have around, are you?" Gacen asked, holding the baby in both his hand. As he does, he sense the force around and inside the boy. He seemed to have gotten stronger over the course of the year. He manage to do things most younglings couldn't, from lifting a rattle that was five feet away from to changing a chair to a duck. That was a funny day.

Harry laugh and wave his arms around in happiness. The boy seems to love to fly, something he discovered when he saw him float over his carriage.

"You're gonna a powerful wizard." Gacen said to Harry. "As well as a powerful force user. People will hunt you down because of that power, but your mother, your father, my crew, and I will protect you Harry. No matter the cost."

He was about to speak more when he felt it. Voldemort is here and somehow, is more powerful than ever. He heard footsteps coming this way and saw Kira coming in. He, Kira, T7, and Scourge are here with Lily and James while Doc and Rusk have several soldiers protecting the Longbottoms.

"You sensed him too?"

"Yep." Gacen responded with a nod. "Let's go finish this once and for all." The two of them have been searching for Voldemort for a long time, along with the wizard world and the group of soldiers here. But he was damn near impossible to trace, only capturing his servants and lieutenants, but now, he is here.

The two of them ran down the stairs, alerting James and Lily. "What's going-"

"Voldemort is here." Gacen quickly said, causing the two to stiffen. "I don't why he's here, but I'm going to stop him. You two stay here and keep an eye on Harry."

"Wait a minute, you mean you want us to wait in here while you go fight?" James protested, not liking the idea at all. "Heck no. I'm not gonna let you fight my fights."

Suddenly, Scourge spoke up from his meditation state. "You won't be able to. You'll just get in the way." Everyone turn to Scourge, confused.

"Um, Scourge, you do remember the time we beat him down did you?" Kira asked rhetorically. "Cause, I remember that and also remember him cowering when he knew he was beaten."

Scourge open his red eyes and turn towards them. "Voldemort didn't know he was facing. He does now." He told them seriously. "And the both of you sensed his power didn't you? Doesn't that sense familiar?"

Gacen and Kira thought about it for a minute before their eyes widen and look at each other. "Vitiate." The two of them breathed at the same time. Scourge nodded and got up.

"And we need to be prepare to face him." Scourge said to them. "The dark lord has a combination of his own magic and some of Vitiate powers, so we don't know how strong he will be."

"How did he get Vitiate powers anyway?" Kira asked him. Gacen put his hand on his chin in thought before an answer come to mind.

"He must've offered him some power." Gacen said, turning to the others. "In exchange, he will probably want me dead. We need to get ready to fight."

"But the fidelius charm is still on." Lily reminded everyone, causing them to look at her. "He won't be able to know we're here, especially when our secret keeper is right in this house. We'll be safe."

As if Murphy's Laws wanted to contradict what she said, Voldemort suddenly sended out a force pushed on the house, causing the charm to suddenly break. Everyone's eyes widen to that and the force users pull my lightsaber.

"Safe, my ass!" Kira exclaimed as Voldemort burst through the door. Her eyes narrowed. "So would mind telling me how you got pop's powers?"

Voldemort grin savagely. "So you notice, have you? The power I've been given will cut all of you down and destroy the boy." Before they knew it, their lightsabers was pulled away and scattered away from them.

"Bombardo." Voldemort said calmly and a spell shot out from his hand to the middle of the room before it exploded and sended the force users (Along with T7) scattered at the unexpected attack. James gritted his teeth, pulling his wand out and aiming it at the dark lord.

"Lily, get Harry! Keep him safe!" James ordered, making Lily's eyes widen.

"James, wha-"

"There is no time to argue Lily, go!" James ordered more fiercely. Lily blink back tears before running to the room. She thought they all would be safe in here. They never expected Voldemort to come back with this kind of power.

Voldemort laugh. "Foolish. You think you could beat me?" James didn't say anything. He merely send out several hexes at him. Voldemort took out his wand and a red laser form out of it, like a lightsaber. He easily blocked all those hexes with the wand/lightsaber.

James cursed. "Well, time for plan B then." He ran at him and Voldemort prepared to end him with a slash of the lightsaber. He didn't expect for James to suddenly turn into a Stag and then threw him up in the ceiling with his antlers.

Voldemort groan as he stood up (after he fell back to the ground). "So you are an animagus." Voldemort commented, only for the Stag James to snort at him. "No matter, I will still defeat you."

James ran at Voldemort, hoping to transform at the last minute in order to strike at Voldemort up close. But he didn't get the chance to as Voldemort shot lightning at sent him flying near the door. His stag self writhed under the intense pain until he slowly changed back to his human self.

Voldemort grin as he pointed his wand at him. " **Avada Kedavra!"** With those two words, a spell hit and James' life was diminished. "Now for the other Potter and the boy." He slowly got up stairs, his wand his hand and a dark grin on his face.

Seconds after he left, Gacen groan and slowly stood up. He still has his force senses so he can feel that Kira and Scourge alright while he can hear T7 beeping rapidly. When he couldn't sense James anywhere, his eyes widen and he quickly stood up from his position on the ground. He look around until he saw the prone form of James Potter.

"Oh no…." Gacen whispered as he move to the corpse. He bend down to the body and move it over to see his face. "I'm sorry James." He then sensed fear coming from upstairs. Fear from Lily.

He slowly move out of the living room, due to his injuries from the explosion, and got up the stairs. Before he knew it, he sensed Lily's life extinguished from the world, making his eyes close in grief. He look to see Voldemort standing in front of baby Harry while Lily's corpse was behind.

" **Avada Kedavra!"** Voldemort yelled as Gacen screamed "No!". What happen next, surprised them both.

Instead of automatically killing the boy, the green spell suddenly circled around him as the baby cried in terror. Then, a beam suddenly shot out and blasted the dark lord, as well send out a wave the cause Gacen to be thrown out and get knocked unconscious once again.

" _You will die!"_

" _This ends now!"_

" _Please, don't die."_

" _There is no death….only the force."_

" _You and me emperor, all or nothing."_

Gacen eyes shot up and he breathed heavily as he try to stop his increasing heartbeat. A force vision, just like the one he had before he went to Rishi. It scrambled up, but he saw two people fighting, an attack from behind, someone crying, and then someone dying. A jedi perhaps, considering his last words. It's something he will need to think about.

He then heard crying from the room, making his head snap forward to where the sound is coming from and what he saw surprised. In the crib is Harry, alive and healthy.

' _How?!'_ Was the thought in Gacen's head as he approach the boy. He slowly got out Harry out of the crib and look at the boy, seeing a scar on his forehead. ' _Strang mark.'_ He idly thought, but didn't focus on thought. He wonder how Harry survived the killing curse, when no one else have survived. How did one baby survived and rebook that attack?

Speaking of which, he look to wear Voldemort's corpse suppose to be at. The only thing he saw was Lily's body and the dark lord's cloak. He narrow his eyes. From what he know about the killing curse, it doesn't make the body evaporate. So did Voldemort survive or did Harry did something somehow?

He close eyes, using his forces senses to see if Voldemort is nearby. His eyes widen when he sensed Voldemort's presence, a part of him, in Harry. More specifically, in that scar.

"This is strange." Gacen murmured. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs and saw Kira coming up, holding her stomach. T7 is also with her as well.

"Ugh, I have a headache like wouldn't-" She stopped when she saw Lily's dead body, the cloak on the floor, and Gacen holding the baby. She look down and Gacen can sense Kira's grief and anger for her friend. "He killed her?"

"Yes."

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know."

Kira heads shot up in confusion. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Let me explain first." Gacen stated calmly, controlling his emotions. He can't let his sadness and anger get the best of him. There is no emotion, there is peace.

He then explaining everything he saw, as well as the dream he had. Kira frowned and chewed her lip in thought. "Do you think we should report this to the Jedi Council?"

Gacen shrug. "Maybe. But we don't know the whole thing and we can't risk Harry being taken to Tython for training. Lily would want Harry to have a normal life, here on Earth. Well, as normal as it could be." Kira nodded. Some of the jedis in the council will insist to give Harry training at Tython, even if the new guardian of this boy doesn't wish it on the boy. T7 made a few beeps in agreement as well.

"So." Kira started, looking at the body on the floor. "What do we do now?" Before Gacen could answer, he and Kira sensed two presences coming this way. Two familiar ones. They quickly walk back to the living room, where Lord Scourge is meditating at. They saw Sirius and Remus slowly entering the house, staring in horror at James' body on the floor. The two of them slowly met Kira's and Gacen's eyes.

"Wha-" Sirius spluttered, disbelief in his face. Then it turn to anger. "What did you do?" He grab his wand, planning to hex him, but Remus stopped him before he could.

"Calm down Sirius." Remus said firmly. "If they were involved in James' death or working with Voldemort, they would've killed Harry. Gacen got him in his arms." Sirius calmed down after that, but he face is still with grief.

"What about Lily? Is she-" Sirius saw their graved face and that all the answers he need. He clench his fist anger while tears pour down his eyes. Remus also has tears in his eyes as well. Lily and James, their best friends, are dead. Sirius then growled. "Is the bastard who killed them dead?"

Kira and Gacen look at each other, mentally communicating with each other. Finally, they nodded in agreement and decide to tell Sirius everything. So they did, from when Voldemort arrived to when the killing curse was rebuke against Voldemort. Sirius and Remus had their mouth agape.

"Bloody hell…." Sirius said in awe before grinning wildly. "My godson defeated the darklord!" Remus shook his head at that.

"We don't know for sure if he's dead." Remus reminded the man, dampening the mood. "At best, he has weaken and is hiding again. At worst, he escaped and powering himself again."

"Something tell me though that we won't be dealing with him for a while." Gacen supplied in. "But we might need to protect Harry from any death eaters that comes for revenge and, if he has survived, Voldemort himself." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kira look at the baby in Gacen's arms. "Hey, Gacen." Kira said, causing Gacen to look at her. "Can I, hold him for a bit?" Gacen nodded and let Kira take hold of the baby.

When Kira got hold of the baby, it started smiling and babbling again, something that made Gacen smile. Kira was the second person that would make Harry automatically happy, the first being his mother. In fact, while his first words was 'mama', his second word was 'Kira', something that surprised many of them.

"Now, let's go-" Before Gacen could finish sentence, another person enter in the building. The person who entered was the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid look surprise to see Gacen and Kira hear.

"Gacen? Kira?" Hagrid said in surprise. Then he got excited. "Blimey, everyone thought you were dead!" Gacen and Kira are surprise by this before they turn to Sirius and Remus.

"How long were we out?" Kira questioned. Remus thought about it for a bit before coming to a conclusion.

"I think nearly six hours."

"And the wizard world know about the attack?"

"Everyone, including professor Dumbledore." Hagrid spoke in. "We also heard about…..James and Lily's death and we presumed that you were dead. Dumbledore wanted me to get Harry for him while he waits at Harry's aunts' home." Hagrid to get Harry from Kira's arm, only for Kira to step back and hold Harry in her arm protectively. Hagrid look at her in confusion at the reaction.

"Why is he at Lily's sister home?" Kira asked, narrowing her eyes. "Is he planning to take him there?" All eyes snap at Hagrid, who shuffle nervously under the stairs.

"Well, yes." Hagrid said, seeing nothing wrong with this. "Dumbledore said that Petunia Dursley is-"

"No." Kira interrupted, holding Harry tighter in arms. "You are not taking Harry there. Lily told me about them, about how they hate magic and hates her. What do you think will happen if we sent him to them?"

Hagrid look uneasy, but he stood firm under Kira's glare. "Look, Dumbledore told me to give Harry to him and that's what I'm going to do. I trust him to do what best for the boy." Kira was about to argue more, but Gacen put a hand on her shoulder, signaling her to stop.

He gave Hagrid a hard stare. "I'm sorry Hagrid, but we aren't going to let him near that house. We promise Lily and James that if they died, he will stay with me and Kira. We promise them that he will live with us if they die and that we will protect him to our dying breaths. We will not break that promise and dishonor Lily and James sacrificed. Dumbledore was there as well when the promise was made as well, so he knows this."

It was a few months after Harry was born. In order to make sure Harry is safe if the two died, James and Lily made a will. A part of it said that he and Kira will raise him if they died. If not them, then Sirius or Remus. If not them, then Amelia. Anyone else they know will take care of Harry. It also said that 'ABSOLUTELY NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD HARRY BE RAISE BY THE DURSLEYS OR FORMER DEATH EATERS' in bold print.

Hagrid look convicted, trying to choose between honoring James' and Lily's will or following Dumbledore's order. Before he could say anything, Scourge suddenly said. "You don't want to turn Harry to the Dursleys or Dumbledore."

Hagrid eyes glaze over. "I don't want to turn Harry to the Dursleys or Dumbledore."

"You will forget this conversation."

"I will forget this conversation."

"Good. Now, sleep."

WIth that, Hagrid fell down on the floor with a big THUNK, making everyone (except Scourge) jump in surprise. Then Kira turn to him with an angry expression. "What was that?"

"We couldn't allow him to tell Dumbledore or take the boy." Scourge told them calmly. "If he did, Dumbledore would use his political power to seal up the will and force Harry to the Dursley's home." Gacen sighed. Even though he didn't like using force persuasion on the gentle giant, Scourge is correct on that. Dumbledore is becoming obsessed with the prophecy and they need to make sure that Harry be safe.

"Ok, so what the plan then?" Remus asked, changing the subject. Gacen thought about it for a bit before nodding to himself.

"Sirius, go to the gringott bank." Gacen told the Black. "Have the will be open before Dumbledore finds out. I'm going to the Ministry and talk to Minister Bagnold. Right now, we have a top priority. Protect Harry at any cost."

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. We're going to have another one year time skip next chapter (Maybe) and then I'll show parts of Harry's childhood. There also gonna be some changes in the wizard world during those years. Also, make sure to check out my poll on my profile. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	7. Act 1 Chapter 7: Protecting Harry

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, before we start, I would like to tell you guys that their would be only two more chapters for Act 1 after this one. After Act one, we're going to start Act 2, with Harry's POV as the main one.**

 **Also, I'm going to have the wizard world have padawans and younglings in an area at Hogwarts, so they can sow better relations. The wizards and witches will also learn about the galaxies history, as well as the different species at Hogwart. Plus, the Republic and Grey Order will have much influence in the wizard society, technology and social classes. And the Empire isn't going to get involve, not yet. But they will, sooner or later. Now, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter.**

Act 1 Chapter 7: Protecting Harry

(Unknown)

"Damn you!"

A hooded and frail figure collapsed on the ground, spiralling in pain. At his side, a snake appeared near him. It was Voldemort, in a very weakened state. "Damn you! Damn you, Potter!"

"So I assume you failed?" A deep and powerful voice said. Vitiate. "I gave you a part of my power to destroy the jedis, and you failed at the hands of a toddler."

Voldemort growl at the voice. "Something protected him! Repel my cursed! If that didn't happen, I would've killed that brat and those damn jedis after!"

"Excuses." Vitiate said, a mist forming around. The mist changed into Vitiate's true form, before his body was destroyed. "Nothing but excuses. You could've kill the jedi when they were down, but instead, you continue pursuing after a child over a prophecy from a weak woman."

"What do you know?" The dark lord roared. "You are not a wizard or a witch. Just a ghost, with no body to speak of!" Before he knew it, his frail body was thrown to the other side of the land. His snake, Nagini, hissed at the ghost before launching it's fangs at it, only to bite on air.

Vitiate eyes glow in anger. "I be careful of what you say Tom Riddle." He said dangerously. "But first, you will need a new body. The one you are holding can not hold long. And we need to abide our time, need my power to grow back while your magic grows back as well."

Voldemort nodded, shakily getting back to his knees. He's too weak to get on his feet. "But what about the Potter boy? No doubt the jedi will train him."

"Have your death eaters, the ones that are not captured, gain information about the boy." Vitiate told him. "If this so called prophecy is true, then you will have to watch this boy's power. And kill him before he becomes too powerful."

(Potter's Manor)

A flash came from the floo and reveal Gacen Harvis, just coming from the meeting. In the living room, he saw Kira feeding the baby and also the whole crew here.

Kira smile when she saw Gacen. "You're back. How did the meeting go?" Gacen smile, sitting beside Kira and looking at the baby she's feeding. He notice how natural this is for her. Not surprising, considering she helps take care of Harry whenever she can.

"It went well." Gacen told her. "I told her about my suspicions, though not all of it. She is going to make sure that aurors are on the look for the dark lord, but she won't let the public think that he might've survive. People also know about Harry's survival. They are calling him, the Boy-Who-Live." Kira snorted at them.

"Hope that doesn't make Harry pigheaded due to the fame."

"With two jedi raising him, I doubt that he would." Gacen pointed out. "Though let not leave him alone with Doc, otherwise he will become like him. And that isn't good."

"I resent that!" Doc exclaimed from his seat. "Besides, I would teach Harry how to woo ladies. He'll need it for the future wives he having."

Kira smirk. "He won't be needing your 'teachings' Doc. Harry is already have woman loving him, don't you little guy?" Harry just made baby voices, causing the woman to laugh.

Now it's Doc turn to smirk. "Like you have?" Doc pointed out, seeing how much she is caring for him. "You seem very taken with him."

"What can I say, Harry has a natural charm that you are drawn into." Kira said with a shrug. "Beside, I can't see any woman look at him and not love the little guy."

Gacen chuckle a little at how Kira is acting with the boy. Rusk, however, frown. "You know that the council is not going to approve of you raising the boy, right?" Kira frown. Before she can say anything, Scourge interrupted.

"He has a point." Scourge said in, ignoring the glare sent at him. "If the council found out by this arrangement, they will demand to let the wizards and witches handle the boy. That you can't have an attachment with him. You jedis are always strict with that rule."

Gacen already thought about that, when Lily and James announce them guardians if they died. "I already prepared for that." Gacen told them. "We can tell that council that I'm taking the boy under my training for when he's older. It won't be a lie, but I'm not going to tell them my whole intention. They will approve, seeing that the boy is powerful."

The crew processed the idea, trying to find any flaws to the plan. Finally, Kira said. "That's a good plan Gacen. Have you been thinking about it?"

"Ever since the will was written." Gacen answered. T7 beeped excitedly, liking the fact that they are going to raise the boy. He then change the subject. "Any news on Sirius?"

Doc answered him. "Got a call from him on the floo. Said that the will is open and approved, so Dumbledore can't do anything. He also talking to the families with the daughters Harry is going to marry with Remus. Warning them about Dumbledore." Gacen nodded in approval.

"Good, now Dumbledore won't-" Gacen suddenly sensed a familiar person coming to the mansion and frown. Kira and Scourge frown along with him, sensing the man to. "Dumbledore is here."

"Speak of the emperor, and he shall appear." Doc said dryly. "Do you want us to stay here to help?"

Gacen shook his head. "No, I can handle him myself. Kira, I want to go upstairs with Harry so Dumbledore won't try to kidnap him. The man might do that and I don't want you to let your anger at him influence you." Kira frown, but reluctantly. Harry need to be protected and she doesn't if she can keep her cool when it comes to the boy. Huh, some jedi she is.

Gacen walk to the door when he heard a knock, with the others going to the stairs, except for T7. He open the door to see none other than Albus Dumbledore. "Gacen, I am glad to see you alive. May I come in?"

"You may." Gacen said in a neutral tone, letting the headmaster in. The two went into the living room, sitting opposite of each other. The two were silent a couple of seconds, with Gacen calm while Dumbledore was a bit uncomfortable with the silence.

Finally, the old wizard said. "I'm sorry about Lily and James. They were great students back when they are at Hogwarts and excellent aurors. Glad that Harry has survived though."

"We lost two good people to end the war." Gacen said, his tone still neutral. "But at least it was to protect the person they love." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which, can I see the child?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Gacen guard immediately came up and his eyes had a bit of a glare.

"Harry is sleeping right now and I don't want to bother him." He doesn't know if Kira put him to sleep, but he's not about to let Dumbledore attempt to grab him and get away with him.

He saw Dumbledore frown a bit before he felt something probe his mind. He scowl, pushing back the probing and glaring at Dumbledore. "I appreciate if you don't try enter in my mind, Dumbledore." He nearly growled, but held back. There is no emotion, there is peace.

Dumbledore at least attempted to look apologetic. "I apologize. I just want to know why Hagrid isn't remembering what happen when he got to Godric Hallows."

Gacen's face betrays nothing. "I don't know. Somebody may have wiped his memory of that time, after he reveal that you're going to turn Harry into the Dursleys." With that, Dumbledore drop his composure and sighed.

"So you know." It wasn't a question. Gacen nodded.

"Yes, I know, and I'm not going to allow you to take Harry to Lily's sister." Gacen stated, giving Dumbledore a hard stare. "We will honor Lily's and James' wish and have him stay with us."

He doesn't expect Dumbledore to just accept it. And he was right. "But it's the safest place for Harry." Dumbledore argued. "If he stays in the wizard world, he would be overwhelmed with the fame."

"Which is why we are moving to a muggle home James and Lily set up." Gacen countered. "He doesn't need to stay with is aunt and uncle to stay safe."

"But they are Harry's family." Dumbledore argued. "Don't you want him to stay with his family?" Gacen nearly lost his composure right then and there. But he kept calm and still retain that glare.

"Dumbledore, you and I both know that Lily doesn't want Harry near her sister." Gacen spoke calmly. "And you know why. Petunia and Vernon, hates magic. Imagine what would happen if Petunia and Vernon would get there hands on Harry."

Dumbledore clearly disagreed. "Surely, Petunia would put aside her grudge and-"

"I'm not taking that risk Dumbledore." Gacen interrupted, glaring at him. "Harry is staying with us. End of story." The two stare at each other, none of them backing down. Finally, Dumbledore sigh and stood up, looking at like a disappointed grandfather.

"I thought you would want what best for him, but I guess I was wrong." Dumbledore replied, but Gacen didn't budge an inch. "I'm going to take this the Wizengamot. Harry need to go to his family, for his own protection."

With that, Dumbledore left, leaving Gacen to his own thoughts. He breathed out tiredly, relaxing his composure and rubbing his face. Dumbledore isn't going to give up, that's for sure. So he needs to prepare for anything the man could and would do.

If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he will get.

(A year later)

"Focus on the force around you. It is your eyes and your ears." Gacen told the five padawans in front of him. Each of them has their sight and hearing blocked while they block the blaster fire with their training saber. "Don't hesitate, don't fill yourself with doubt. Alway believe that the force guides."

It's been a year since the defeat of Voldemort and a lot of things change since then. Satele and Bagnold agreed to build a jedi training center at Hogwarts, so younglings and padawans could train there. Gacen may still be hunting the emperor hear, but he still has his task as a Battlemaster, which means training several jedis.

The temple was still under construction, so Gacen had a small number of padawans, a total of five. Right now, they are training at the hilltop where he and his small army first landed on earth.

Gacen smile at his student. "That'll be all for today." He told them, getting them to stop and took off the blind helmet they were wearing. "You're getting better and better by the day. Pretty soon, you will be able to become jedi's yourself."

"Only because of you teachings master." One of the padawans said. A Zabrak with pale skin and brown eyes. Gacen smile.

"It may be, but it's your dedication and skill that forms who you are." Gacen lectured. "Go home. We will be learning another version of the jedi philosophy." The five nodded and went to the ship. Gacen merely grab his lightsaber from his belt before he teleported. A lightsaber portkey.

Gacen stumble a bit as he got back to his home. Not the Potter Manor, but a regular two story home Lily and James bought. Lily wanted her son to have the experience of being a normal child (or in pureblood cases, living like a muggle), so she had James buy this house. Gacen and his wife are now using that home not only to satisfy Lily's wish, but to hide from the Death Eaters and Dumbledore.

The man wouldn't suspect that he is living in a neighborhood near the Dursleys'

He suddenly heard beeping from inside the kitchen and saw T7 zooming towards him. "Hey T7. Do you know where Kira and Harry is at?"

They were a few beeps that said that the two are at the Granger's house, with Hermione and Harry playing with each other. Gacen smile. Harry has gotten closer to all the other toddlers, especially Hermione. The two seems to be very smart and fast learners, and the both of them are very curious of things.

"Thanks. I'll go there." Gacen told the droid before walking out of the house. At the front yard, the grass was neatly trimmed with a blue car on the parkway. It was something Gacen had bought so he could travel around regularly, instead of teleporting everywhere and risking mortals seeing it.

Though, he didn't take the car. Rather, he walked to the other side since the Granger's house is only a few blocks from here. Another benefit of living in this neighborhood.

Once he got the Granger's doorsteps, he knocked on the door. He waited a few until a woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes opened the door. Emma Granger.

"Gacen." Emma said, smiling at him. "Come in. Kira and Harry are in the living room, with Harry playing with Hermione." Gacen smile at her before walking in the house. When he walked him, he saw Kira and Dan Granger (A man with brown short hair and brown eyes) watching Harry and Hermione playing with color blocks. Well, not as so much as playing, more like building.

Kira smile when she saw Gacen come in the room. "Hey Gace." Kira kiss his cheek when he sat beside her. "We're just watching Harry and Hermione building the Big Ben, from the looks of it. A mini version."

Gacen look at the blocks and he got to say, he's impress. The two of them are carefully stacking one block to another without any of them looking out of place.

"Those two are very smart for their age." Dan commented on. "I never seen two toddlers using the blocks to build so skillfully."

Gacen leaned forward and put his knuckles on his chin. "Yep, those are special childs. I wonder how well they would do at school." The two finally finished by putting the last black on the middle of the tower, creating a mini and yellow version of the Big Ben, block style.

Hermione cheered "We're done!" while Harry yelled "Done!". Suddenly, the blocks suddenly shifted to make the blocks shaped more like the Big Ben, startling the Grangers.

Gacen chuckled while Dan try to slow down his heartbeat. "It'll be a while before I get used to stuff like that."

"Same." Emma agreed, also trying to calm her beating heart. The two of them found out about the wizard world and Hermione being a witch months ago. She made a book that was on the top shelf float into her hand while Gacen and Kira was there. When the parents freaked out, the two jedis calmly explain to them that Hermione is a witch and that Harry is a wizard. They didn't take it well, but they slowly began to understand.

Kira smirk. "You should see the looks on you guys face. It's hilarious." Emma merely give an playful glare. Before she could say anything, Harry grabbed Kira's arm while Hermione's grab her mom's.

"Kiry look. Look." Harry said, tugging at her arm. Kira chuckle, following the boy. Harry gain a liking to calling her Kiry, something she doesn't really mind.

Gacen smile as the two children showed their mothers the Big Ben tower. But then sigh and rub his forehead. Random death eaters and hired guns/wands have been attempting to kill Harry. If it wasn't for Gacen's and Kira's senses as well as T7 guarding the boy while he is sleeping the room, one of them might've succeeded. Death eaters has been wanting revenge against Harry and some manage to not be captured by the aurors while others manage to get out of trial by bribery or blackmail, one of them being Lucius Malfoy (Good thing Narcissa legalized a divorce before Lucius could. Otherwise, she would've been trapped in that marriage.

Gacen sighed. He's been working hard to expose those death eaters, but it's a very slow process. Most of the wizards are in Slytherin, so they have some cunning and know how to hide secrets. Add to the fact that he's busy with other business, such as giving muggleborns more right and more knowledge the in the politics and culture of the wizard world, he gots his hands full.

Once Harry gets older, he will need to teach him to protect himself. Because if he's manage to get T7 to stay with him when he's at school, he would still be in much danger. Not just from the death eaters, but from Voldemort and Vitiate, when they emerge. The Republic and Jedi Order are still searching for him, but they gain little success into even finding a hint of their whereabouts.

But not just from either. He's also endanger from the Empire as well. They haven't found out about Harry's ability, but if another force outburst comes from Harry like when he was born, they will track it down. And they will either try to destroy the source of the power….or try to recruit Harry into their ranks. And there is one more person that Harry is endanger of.

Albus Dumbledore.

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore sigh, feeling very stressed. For a year, he's been trying to get Harry to the Dursleys. He try to use his pull in the Wizengamot to force him to his relatives, but the other wizards and witches thinks that Harry is perfectly safe with the jedis. Why can't they see that Harry needs to be with his relatives?

Not only that, but he also lost the Weasleys and Longbottoms as allies. When he try to get them convince Gacen and Kira to give Harry to him, they refused. When he tried to obliterate them so they won't tell those two, he found out that their minds were protected by some kind of rune made by an ally of Gacen. That's when they disband all ties from the order of the phoenix, as well as a few others.

"I'm not going to give up." Dumbledore said to himself. "Harry is going to the Dursleys. I will mold into the person that would defeat Voldemort without Jedi interference. Nothing will stand in my way."

 **And that's the end. The next chapter will be another time skip, when Harry's is five years old. We'll also meet some of the other girls, like Susan and Ginny. Also, Harry will be learning to defend himself when he's old enough (Jedi standard old enough). After chapter 8 and 9, we'll go to Act 2, Harry's first year at Hogwarts.**


	8. Act 1 Chapter 8: Training Harry

**Hello people and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we're going to have a four year time skip. Also, I want to warn you guys that I like Harry/Hermione and Harry/Ginny the most. I think that if you do it write, you can write Harry/Ginny as a good couple and I can see that even the canons that Harry/Hermione could make a good couple. The two has been best friends for years, never once abandoning each other (Except for sixth year, when Hermione had a jealous fit. And maybe third year when Hermione told Mcgonagall about the broom and Harry got mad at her, but to be fair with him, Hermione didn't really talk to him about it before it happen and Ron was fueling the flames.). They also been in several adventures together, more than Harry did with Ron. Okay, getting off track.**

 **I hope they're aren't any Ginny haters who would abandon the story because of that. Or any Hermione haters out there either (Though I think those are rare). But if you do, then fine. I can't please everyone and I don't want to get rid of something just because a couple of people dislike. That would ruin the fun for me.**

 **Also,** **I would like to tell you guys about the votes on the poll. 23 voted for Rick/Beth while 11 voted for Rick/Oc. So that means I'll make a Rick/Beth fanfic. Now, I already work out the beginning for the game version of the Walking Dead, I just have to work out the TV version. I'll show what I wrote so far at the bottom, during the author notes at the end of the story, but right now, here what I thought of.**

 **Lori and Rick divorced two years before the apocalypse. A year after the divorce, Beth was hired to be a tutor or babysitter for Carl whenever Rick is taking care of him (Or if Lori couldn't take care of Carl for some reason). A few weeks after, the two started dating, even though their is an age gap between them, and maybe Rick plan to propose to Beth right before he got shot. And instead of Beth being at the Greene farm, she would be with the Atlanta group, an idea I got from reading a Walking Dead fanfic called Breath of Life, by Pretty Racing. So what do you guys think? Good? Bad?**

 **Also, the idea for my Walking Dead game version is fanfic is Lee having a fifteen year old sister with him in the apocalypse, something I doubt any other reader thought of (I'm also going to decrease his age to thirty). Lee also didn't kill the that senator in my story and I'm planning for Lee and Carley to already know each other. (This announcement is for those who know of the Walking Dead, game version and/or TV version.)**

 **Now, with all the announcements out of the way, let's get onto the story. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

Act 1 Chapter 8: Training Harry

(Four years later)

Time really does fly. Harry is now five years old, a bright and energetic boy. He is close with many of his friends and the adults, even Scourge couldn't help but like the boy. The only one he that close to is Ron, who Harry finds annoying sometimes when he insisted that they shouldn't hang out with girls as they got holder. But they still hang out together sometimes.

In fact, the only male friends he had was Neville and the twins, Fred and George Weasley. Whenever he goes to the Burrows, Fred and George would always take Harry and Ginny to their room to 'tutor them in the arts of pranking', from what they say. And whenever he visited Franks and Alice, who survive with their minds intact from the war with the help of Doc and Sgt. Rusk, he has Harry play with the young boy.

He also been with the Greengrass family (Who now have a two year old child, Astoria) and their daughter, Daphne. With Amelia and her niece, Susan Bones (Also her friend Hannah, sometimes). The Patil twins and their family. The Bell family and their daughter, Katie. And several others.

Right now, he, Kira, Doc, T7, and Harry are at the burrows. Harry is with Ginny, Fred, and George while the his group, Arthur, and Molly are having tea with each other.

"What the progress of wizards accepting muggles and muggleborns?" Gacen asked the two, using the force to grab two cubes of sugar and put them in his tea.

Arthur took a sip of his tea before speaking. "Well, thanks to some of the republic soldiers being and showing how capable they are is helping a lot." Gacen has the soldiers at the ministry helping the aurors, in order to gain trust in the government and also to increase their search for Vitiate.

"Also, most of the wizards has gain a liking to the jedis that are here. Some of them even stop calling us Blood Traitors." Gacen raise an eyebrow at that, a bit surprise. But he is glad that the wizards and witches are opening up to the muggle ways.

"Do you think we can show them any mundane things? Or suggest muggleborns be part of politics?" Gacen asked him. He doesn't saying muggles that much, deeming it to be a bit racist. Arthur merely shrug.

"We probably have to wait a couple more months, maybe a year, before we introduced to the muggle items." Arthur told him. "As for muggleborns being involve in politics, that's gonna be hard. They will need to have knowledge of our culture and politics in order to do that, and we never had a class like that in Hogwarts."

Molly spoke up. "It's probably have to do with the fact Lucius is one of the Hogwarts Board of Governors." Gacen sighed, rubbing his head. That man has been a nuisance since day one after the war. Been trying to to get the Republic out of Britain for years, mainly the non force users. Luckily, most of his death eaters friends are in jail and more wizards and witches are more accepting of the Republic.

Kira cross her arms and scowl. "I hate the blonde son of a bitch. He's been a very annoying thorn since day one."

"We all hate him, Kira." Doc said to her. "One time, he tried to sabotage the medicine when I was healing a few muggles." During the years, Doc has manage to become part of the St. Mungo's Hospital, despite being muggle. To say the pureblood was furious was an understatement, but they couldn't do anything about it. There isn't really a law that state muggles aren't allow to carry jobs and Doc has prove his worth as a doctor. Though only half of the purebloods in the hospital is angry about it while the respects for his skills.

"Well we can't do anything drastic that will cause us to lose support." Gacen told them. "For now, we play around him. Wait for him to slip up and make a mistake. Also try to gain support from the other wizards and witches on the board."

"And what about when little Harry goes to Hogwart?" Molly asked, a bit concerned. "Do you think Lucius will try and kill Harry there?" Kira clench her fist at thought while Gacen frowned.

"Lucius is not stupid Molly. He wouldn't do such a risky thing, knowing that fingers will point to him or Snape." Gacen said to her. "Besides, we're gonna be training Harry to defend himself. If any death eaters try anything while he's out of my sight, they'll be in for a surprise. And teachers there, such as Mcgonagall and Flitwick, agreed to keep an eye on him. He'll be safe."

"I'm also planning to work at Hogwarts when he gets there." Doc said to them. "Also teach Harry some medical stuff. Who knows, it might save his or someone else's life."

"Just be sure to only teach him medical stuff, Doc. I don't want Harry to become a playboy like you." Kira said with glare, causing Doc to hold his hand up in surrender.

"Hey now, I wasn't even thinking of that." Doc said innocently, though Kira didn't lessen the glare. Gacen chuckled at the two, along with Molly and Arthur.

Before any of them could say anything, they heard a scream coming from the room. The adults jump in shock and turn to the stairs, where the screams up top are coming from.

"Is that Harry?" Kira asked in concerned. Suddenly, Ginny is running down the stairs with a frighten expression on her four year old face.

"Mummy, Daddy, Harry's hurting!" The redhead screamed in fear. Tears are rolling on her cheek. "His scar is glowing and burning his head! Help him!"

Without any words, Kira and Gacen rushed up the stairs like concern parents. When they barge into Fred's and George's room, they were treated with the sight Harry screaming in pain while holding his scar.

"Harry!" Kira cried out, before rushing to the boy and holding him in her arms. Gacen quickly got to them and layed a hand on Harry's scar, gently taking Harry's own hand off of it. Using the force to suppress the darkness inside the mark, Harry cries got quieter and quieter until the boy didn't felt the pain no felt it.

Harry slowly open his eyes halfway, looking at Kira, who has his head on her lap. "K-Kiri?" Harry asked, sounding tired. Kira nodded, brushing his hair.

"Yes Harry, I'm here." Kira said, smiling, though it didn't reach her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Harry groan. "It hurts. It hurts really bad." Kira merely continuing to whisper words of comfort while Gacen watch. Over the years, Gacen and Kira bonded with the boy the most. More than what the jedi would approve, but Gacen told really care. Attachments cannot be avoided and only hurt people if you try to. It can also lead them to the dark side when you do. "W-Where Gacen?"

"Right here, little guy." Gacen said from behind him. Harry slowly turn his head and look at him.

He look down sadly. "I got mad again. I'm sorry for being mad when I'm not suppose to." Gacen merely ruffle his hair softly, showing that he isn't angry with him.

"Don't worry Harry. I know it's hard for you to control your emotions." Gacen told him softly. He heard footsteps and saw Arthur and Molly come in, with Ginny in Arthur's arms.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted before getting out of her father arms and running to her friend. Ginny quickly kneeled down to him, almost in tears. "Harry! Are you alright?!"

Harry nodded to her, trying to smile. While Ginny is checking up on him, Molly whirled around to three boys who is at the other side of the room, who was staring at the scene with wide eyes. "Now would you tell me why Harry's mark acted up like that?!"

This isn't the first it happen. When Harry gets really angry or too frustrated, his scars act up. It started when he was four, when Harry try to control his accidental magic. It acted up and Harry was screaming on the top of his lungs. Luckily, Harry rarely get angry and don't get too frustrated anymore, but it still happens from time to time. And this is one of them.

Gacen stood up, putting a hand on Molly's shoulder to calm her down. "Be calm Molly." Gacen told her while the boys are shaken in fear. "Let them hear what they have to say before you get mad at them." Molly took a deep breath before nodding to him. He turn to them with a stern jedi master look. "Now, what cause Harry to get angry or frustrated?"

Ron look a bit more scared at the question while Fred spoke. "We were just talking about the pranks we could do-"

"-when Ron barged in here." George said, the two of them using twin speak. "He was upset that we didn't teach him the knowledge of pranking-"

"-and demanded why Ginny gets to be taught."

"He also said that Ginny was just a girl-"

"-and that girls cannot hang out with guys-"

"-also called her a few names-"

"-that cause Ginny to burst into tears-"

"-and got Harry really angry." George finished. When they did, Molly stare at her youngest son with a stern and disappointed look.

"Ronald Weasley, why would call your sister names?!" Molly demanded. Ron didn't answer, just merely look down. "Go to your room and think about what you done!" Dejectedly, he got out of the room and went to his with his head hung down. Molly huff, hoping Ron would mature as he grows before he gets to Hogwarts.

Gacen pick Harry up, resting the boy's head on his shoulder. "We better go and let Harry rest. Thank you for the tea."

"It's no problem." Molly said to him. "I'm sorry my son cause your to get hurt."

Gacen smile at her. "It's not your fault and I'm not holding a grudge against your son, so don't worry. Goodbye Molly, Arthur." He turn to Fred and George, along with Ginny. "He'll be better soon. He'll come back to play with you guys, I'm sure of it."

The three smile at that and Ginny run over to them. He gave Gacen a hug and wish Harry to feel better before going back to her brothers. Gacen and Kira then went out of the Burrows, going back home to let Harry get some well needed sleep.

(Few Weeks Later)

"Remember Harry, don't really on your eyes and ears to heavily." Gacen told the young boy, as he block blaster shots from the toy droid with his lightsaber. "Use the force to see the shots."

Been a few weeks since the scar incident. He and Kira went to the goblins to see when they can pull out the dark magic inside that scar, which the goblin answered when Harry is thirteen. Any sooner and he might die from the excruciating pain. After that, things continued back to normal. Harry still hang out with his friends and recently, Gacen started training him. Gave him a small training saber for him to start out on.

To see Harry was excited was an understatement. He saw how skilled Gacen and Kira was when they spar, also Scourge when he spar with either of them, and he wanted to learn what they did. And he got to say, Harry is a quick learner.

Instead of using the jedi rules, he use his own teachings of the grey order. He doesn't agree with everything the order says, so he made his own teaching along with Jaya, Elivia, and Kalix. Never contemplate so long, but don't rush into battle. Don't fear emotions, but don't let it control you. Don't avoid the love of friends and family, but don't let their deaths or suffering turn you to the dark side.

And Harry absorb all the teachings, understanding perfectly. Now, they are beginning with physical training, the arts of the lightsaber, starting with seeing and blocking blaster fire in an instant. Grabbing a lightsaber doesn't automatically immune to blaster fire, you need training in order to do it. And Gacen got to say, he is impress with the progress.

Watching the two are his whole crew, Amelia and Susan, and the Longbottom family. Amelia, Frank, and Alice visited so Neville and Susan could play with Harry. They got hear a bit early though, so they decided to watching Harry train.

"Wow, Harry is good." Neville said in awe, watching Harry block every single saber. He got hit a few times, but that was really it. After those times, he never letting a stray shot hit him. He look at his parents. "Do you think I can do that?"

Alice sadly shook her head. "Sorry Neville, but you can't. Harry is the only wizard child that can use the force, as far as we know." Neville look a bit disheartened at that, but not by much.

Susan was amaze at how Harry is doing as well. "I wish we could do that." Susan said, with a bit of envy. "But I'm glad I got a super cool friend."

"Me too." Neville said, smiling again. Gacen then increase the speed of the droid just by a bit, causing it shoot three times by one second. Harry didn't hesitate and block the shots at once.

Gacen look impressed. "You doing good Harry." Gacen said to him. The boy is a fast learner, faster than he was at his age. Harry took of the blind helmet and grin. "But that'll be enough for today. Go with your friends and we'll continue tomorrow."

Harry nodded eagerly. "Okay Gacen." With that, he ran to his friends. The three then went to the backyard to play with each other while the other adults are talking with each other.

"The force is getting stronger with him the more he ages." Scourge said first, getting into meditation form. "By the time he gets to Hogwarts, he can handle an well trained acolyte." Gacen got knowledge of the sith academy thanks to Scourge, along with Elivia and Kalix, so he knows that Scourge is complimenting Harry.

Kira smile. "Good. Harry will need it when he's on his own at school. Even with T7 with him, he'll need any protection he could get."

"Speaking of school, I'm sending Susan to the muggle school you'll be sending Harry." Amelia told everyone. "I want Susan to have knowledge of muggle and I can't see any other way to do that than sending her there."

Frank then spoke. "Me and Alice are also sending our son there as well. The same reason as Amelia, also want him to be with his friends. Harry and Susan are good influences for him." Gacen smile at the answer.

"I'm glad." Gacen said with a nod. "They also might meet the muggleborn, Hermione. I hope they will get along with her."

"Better than a pureblood brat." Doc said, crossing his arms. "From what the stories I heard, the death eater children felt like they can get what they want."

"Which is why Susan's parents put up a marriage contract with the Potters." Amelia said with a sigh. "I'm not gonna let any of those death eaters brats try to get Susan."

Alice nodded. "A reason why Harry got so many marriage contracts. The Potters are the most powerful houses, both in magic and in politics, so the death would have a hard time going against them."

Frank chucked. "I can't help but feel bad for the poor boy when he grows up. Dealing with that many women and having to marry them." The others chuckled as well. Harry is going to have his hands full when he grows up.

Gacen sigh a little, his happy mood slowly drifting. Harry is going to have his hands full, but not just with those girls. He also going to have to deal with many enemies coming at him soon and he and Kira could only do so much. At least the boy can enjoy his innocence now.

But he'll need to prepare Harry for what is to come. And he has a feeling, that he will face many tough battles to come.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Also, this is the end of Act 1. Act 2 will be another time skip, where Harry is nearly eleven. Also,** **before I go off, I would like to show you the chapter for the Walking Dead TV version fanfic. Please give me your opinion about it and tell me if I should change anything:**

"So you're going to see the girl's family now?"

Rick look at his partner and best friend, Shane Walsh, when he heard him speak. He knew he was talking about Carl's babysitter and his girlfriend, Beth. "Yeah. She gonna introduce me and Carl to them after my shift is over."

"Wonder why she didn't introduce you sooner, after months of dating."

"Probably because I'm a thirty five year old dating an eighteen year old girl."

"Most likely." Shane responded with a chuckle. The two then sat in a comfortable silence, eating their lunch in the police cars.

Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh are police officers, partners, and best friends. They joined the police when they were in their twenties and been best friends since high school. The two are different in personality, Rick being a calm and thinks about things while Shane is a hot head and goes with his feelings, but they are like brothers to each other.

Recently, Rick has been dating a girl named Beth Greene. A blonde farmer girl with blue eyes. It started when Rick needed a babysitter for his son, Carl, for when he's at work and when his ex-wife, Lori, is unavailable. She volunteered for the job and a couple of weeks after, they started dating.

The sat in silence for a few minutes, before Shane spoke. "Did you had another confrontation? With Lori?" Rick sighed at the question. He divorced his a year after he meet Beth and two years now. They divorced because of how much they argued and Rick knew that they couldn't do that, no matter how hard he tried to make their marriage work. They agreed for them for Rick to be the main caretaker for Carl while she has him on weekends, but recently, they've been arguing about Beth.

 **That is what I have written so far. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Needs more work? Or some changes in the plot? Please give your opinions to me on the review or maybe PM me about it. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	9. Act 2 Chapter 1: Playing and Training

**Hello readers readers and welcome to act two of my Harry Potter: The Force Wizards storyline. Hear's my plan for this. There are three acts to the whole story. The first one is how Gacen and his crew got to earth, along with the war in the wizard world. The second act is Harry's first year at Hogwart. And the third is going to be the second year of Hogwarts.**

 **I'll then make a sequel for this story, starting with Harry's third year (Act 1), then his fourth year (Act 2), and then his fifth year (Act 3). And then another sequel after that, but I'm not going to say anything about those ones. It might cause some spoilers.**

 **Also, what house should Harry be in? In my previous story, Harry was in Ravenclaw. But what do you guys think now? The house of the brave, the cunning, the loyal, or the intelligent? I'll make a poll so you guys can vote. Now, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

Act 2 Chapter 1: Playing and Training

(Five to Six Years Later)

"Catch me if you can!"

"I'll get you, Potter, you'll see!"

"Prove it with action, not words, Chang!"

"Cho may not, but the Gryffindor chaser trio will!"

"Not if two devishly handsomes twin are protecting him!"

Harry laughed as he played a game of catch (On a broom) with his friends and few of his many fiances. Harry has grown, his black hair turned into a messy mop and also gotten a bit taller for his age. He also gain some muscle from his training with his guardian and father figure, Gacen.

Harry Potter has an interesting life, to say the least. From training with two jedi, a doctor, a soldier, and a sith, to having several future wives. And that not even normal in wizard standards.

Nevertheless, the boy is always cheerful. Always full of life and could make most people smile, save for a couple of people. Right now, he is playing catch with the Weasley, Fred, George, and Ginny, along with Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and Cho. The gryffindor chaser trios, along with the Ravenclaw girl, are teamed up while Harry is teamed up with the Weasleys. And right now, Harry got the ball, with Cho on his tail, while Fred and George are protecting him from any surprise attacks.

Without warning, flied straight up and then quickly turned upside down, throwing the quaffle to Ginny. The young girl catched it without pause, quickly flying away when she saw Katie chasing her.

"The adults are coming back! You all better get back down here if you don't want to get in trouble!" He heard his mother figure, Kira, yelled from below. At that, everyone stopped flying and look ten feet down, to see Kira outside of the back door.

"Okay Kira, we will be right down!" Harry called back. Normally, Harry and Ginny shouldn't be riding a broom due to their age (Not to mention an overprotective mother from the Weasley clan). In fact, at first, Kira has been adamant about that. But after Harry pull the puppy dog trick on her, she relented, after having Sirius put a softening charm on the ground below them. She always had trouble denying Harry anything, unless it's something that would really endanger or that she really doesn't approve of.

The eight wizards and witches slowly went to the ground, with Harry shrinking his and Ginny's broom so Gacen or Molly will notice. Did he mention that he got early wizard training? And due to his special abilities, he can easily use wandless magic after training for years?

Before they could walk back to the house, the redheaded twins, Fred and George Weasley, clapped Harry in the back. "You're doing better and better at flying Harry." George complimented.

Fred nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if it was possible-"

"-you could've been able-"

"-to try out for quidditch-"

"-when you start you first year,-"

"-the same goes for you-"

"-our favorite baby sister." George finished. Harry smile at the compliment while Ginny scowled at being called a baby.

"Don't call me a baby!" The redheaded little girl exclaimed with a glare, something the twins finds both cute and frightening.

Fred quickly corrected his twin. "We meant spitfire, sister. Definitely a spitfire." Ginny gave a proud smile and nodded. She's definitely a spitfire and she knows it.

The other girls laughed at the dialogue between the Weasley children. Angelina is the tallest girl here, with dark brown skin and is a third year gryffindor chaser. Alicia is also african american, but lighter skin tone and shorter than Angelina, and is also a third year gryffindor chaser. Katie is a blonde hair girl with fair skin and is a second year gryffindor. And Cho is also asian girl with raven black hair and is a second year ravenclaw.

Angelina and Alicia suddenly got to Harry's side and kiss him on both cheeks, causing him to blush a little while the twins have slightly envious looks. "The twins are right, you did a good job Harry." Alicia told him.

"If the rules would allow it, we could have you as our seeker, seeing how fast you are." Angelina said, then pouted a little. "Almost all of our seekers suck."

"Understatement of the century." The twins chorused. Seriously, how do Gryffindor end up with the worst seekers? It's nearly as bad as the number of DADA professors they go through. They really hope that Harry will become a gryffindor and then a seeker.

Harry blush even more at the continuing compliments. "I don't think I'm THAT good." Harry told them. "After all, I'm still a kid."

"And that what makes it amazing." Cho said, coming to his side. "You and Ginny are still so young, yet you two fly like it's nothing." Harry look away from everyone while Ginny beam in pride.

Soon, the group walk up to Kira. When Harry got close enough, he hugged the woman, who hugged back. "Come on. Gacen is at the Weasley house. I'm going to take you there while the others go home."

Harry nodded. "Okay Kira." The group then walk to the living, where Cho's, Angelina's, Katie's, and Alicia's parents are waiting. Before they left, Harry give a goodbye kiss on the cheek to each girl. This is one of things he does ever since he was seven and has been told about the betrothals.

As each girl says goodbye, they and their parents portkey back to their home, leaving the Weasley kids, Harry, and Kira in the room.

Kira look at the children with her. "So all of you ready to go?"

Ginny, Fred, and George nodded, but then Harry remember something. "Wait, we need to get Hermione." Harry reminded them. Harry and Hermione has been best friends for years. Whenever he visit her, Harry always teach the girl the magical things he learn. "I promised to introduce her to some of my friends."

Kira nodded. "Okay then. We'll wait for you hear." Harry nodded and run out of the house to get Hermione, hearing Kira say. "No running!" to him.

He's lucky that her house is only a few blocks away, so he didn't need to magically travel or drive there. Only walk to the house. Once he reached the Granger's home, he knocked on the door and waited until Mrs. Granger opened it.

"Harry." Mrs. Granger stated with a smile, giving the boy a hug. "I take it you here to get Hermione?" Harry replied with a nod. "Okay, just let me get my daughter. She's probably entrance in one of those magical books you gave her."

Harry laughed a little as Mrs. Granger went to get Hermione. Hermione's love for books and knowledge is something that amuse him. He suddenly heard running and before he knew it, he got a bone crushing hug by his bushy hair friend.

Harry made a choking sound at the strength of the hug. "Hermione, I know you're excited, but can you at least loosen the hug? I having a hard time breathing." When she heard that, she immediately let go of him and blushed.

"Sorry Harry." She said in embarrassment. "Just really excited. I'll be able to go to a magical house." Harry smile in amusement. Ever since she heard about the wizard world, she always wanted to go there. She didn't had chance to go, so going to a wizard home will be exciting for her.

Before Harry could say anything, Mrs. Granger got back. "Okay you two, you can go now. And remember to back at five."

"Okay." Harry and Hermione said together as they went through the door. Emma smile when she saw the two holding hand. Hermione has developed a crush on the boy when she was nine. Harry has always defended her when someone bully her, share her interest and never make fun of them, also introduced her to other friends whenever she spend time with him at his house.

But it's going to be a problem if the crush enhanced further, which is most likely. From what Gacen and Kira told her when she mentioned it to them, Harry is engaged to several other girls. And while she want her little girl to be happy, she doesn't feel comfortable with Hermione being with a guy that is betrothed to several women.

Harry and Hermione quickly walked to Harry's house, doing a bit of speed walking. As they walk, Harry is telling her about the burrows. "Whenever I go to the burrows, I either fly with the twins and Ginny or train in the force with others." Harry tells her. "Today, I'm gonna be training and you, along with others, are going to help me."

Harry could sense the relief flowing in Hermione. He guess at the fact that he is going to train, instead of fly. Hermione wouldn't be able to play with them if they were going to fly today, since she is deathly afraid of heights. "What kind of training are you going to do and how are we going to help?"

"A simple task." Harry told her. "You and few others are going to hurl stones at me." Hermione's eyes widen, but Harry spoke quickly before she could speak. "It'll be real small stones, not big ones. I'm going to use the force to catch them before they could hit me."

Hermione still look concern. "Are you sure it's safe for you to do that? It sound irresponsible." Harry nodded confidently.

"If it wasn't safe, Gacen wouldn't let me do it." Harry pointed out. "Relax Hermione, I'll be okay." Hermione relax a little after that. The two finally got to Harry's house and met up with the others.

Hermione smile at the site at Ginny. "Hey Ginny, good to see you again." She hugged the younger girl, which she returned. Hermione met Ginny by Harry, during one of his birthdays years ago. He also met several of his betrothed. And also knew about it.

That part upset her a bit. Not only because she thinks those things are barbaric, but she also has feelings for Harry. She doesn't if it just a simple crush, but she know that she doesn't like that her best friend have to marry so many girls.

Never the less, she doesn't let her jealousy and opinion about it affect her friendship with the girls, especially Ginny. "Good to see you too Hermione." She heard Ginny replied. The two ended the hug before turning to the others.

"Now, we're ready to go?"

"Yep." Replied the children. Fred and George went first in the floo. Ginny was next. Then Harry. Then Hermione. And Kira being last.

When Harry got out of the floo, he was met with a bone crushing hug from Molly. Harry, already use to them, merely hugged back. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry said with a bit of a strained with his voice. If Hermione's hugs were bone crushing, the matriarch Weasley can crush both bones and organs.

Molly smile at the boy, after ending the hug. "Hello Harry. Good to see you at the burrows again."

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied back. He frequently visit the burrow when he can, so he's in a good relationship with Molly. He then frown. "Will Ron be with us…." He trailed off.

A couple of years back, ever since the insult he made at Ginny, the friendship between the two slowly deteriorated until it was non existent. If Harry didn't receive his jedi training from Gacen, he probably would've fling Ron into a tree. Hard.

Molly shook her head and frown. "Don't worry, I made sure Ronald doesn't act up." Harry nodded. Ron, and all the male Weasleys, are afraid of the woman. So if anyone could keep him in line, it's her. Before she could say anything else, Hermione (Falling on her stomach) and then Kira came out of the floo and into the room.

"Ow…." Hermione groaned, getting helped up by Harry, who is trying to hold his laughter in. "How do you handle that kind of transportation?"

"You get used to it." Harry answered with a bit of mirth. He remember the time Kira and Gacen would laugh at him when he first tried out the floo. "Now let's go, the others are waiting."

(Outside)

Six years ago, Gacen has used to the Burrow's backyard and several other locations to train other padawans and younglings (Mainly purebloods and some half-bloods) during the summer. On school days, he trained them all at Hogwarts. Right now, there are few trainers at Hogwarts and other countries, since there aren't that many force users on earth.

Harry is one of those younglings, along with Ginny. There are several other who train with them, of different ages. Luna Lovegood, another of his fiancees. Justin Finch-Fletchley, a muggleborn who Gacen discovered is force sensitive and whom Harry befriended. Lisa Turpin, Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot, three purebloods whom Harry also befriended. Cedric Diggory, a soon to be fourth year hufflepuff who Harry sees as an older brother. And Penelope Clearwater, a soon to be fifth year Ravenclaw who Harry sees as an older sister.

Fred and George are outside as well, as well as his other fiancees, Padma and Parvati Patil. The four of them, along with Hermione, volunteered to help with the training.

When Harry, Hermione, and Kira went outside, they saw everyone gathered outside. Harry smile before going up to the others. The first he got to is the Patil twins, who both kissed him on both cheeks simultaneously.

"Hello Harry. Glad that you are here." The girl twins said at the same time while Harry blush a little. The two girls are both indian, with long black hair behind them. Harry next got to Luna and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

After they separate, Luna spoke. "Hello Harry. How was your flying?" Harry wasn't surprised that Luna knew. Somehow, that girl would find out about most things. And have the most unusual beliefs, but Harry didn't mind. She wouldn't be Luna if she wasn't like that.

"I did. Thank you Luna." Harry said to her. He then went to shake hands with Justin and Neville, hug Hannah and Lisa, and then hug Cedric and Penelope, the latter kissing the top of his head.

"I'm glad you're all here." Gacen said, after everyone gather up to him. Gacen send a brief smile before continuing. "Today, we are going to test your skills in the force. The Weasleys twins, the Patil twins, and Hermione volunteered to help us with this training."

"Whatever it is, we'll do it." Justin said confidently. "We haven't failed you yet Master Harvis."

"No, you haven't." He agreed. He then used the force to gather bags of pebbles, setting them in front of the non force user children. "And I doubt you will today. My group will throw these pebbles at you. Your test is to push them away as fast as you can."

It sounded easy, but the others knew better. They did this exercise before and they all ended up with very small bruises on their arms and legs, a few on there faces. So they all tense and ready to catch up.

"Ready…." Gacen slowly said before saying, "Go!" Pebbles were immediately thrown at them and the others quickly started using the force to deflected them.

The ones that are doing the best are Cedric, Penelope, Harry, and Luna. The four of them are letting none of the pebbles hit them, with practiced ease. The others are doing good as well, but a few of them pebbles hit them once or twice.

After a few minutes, finally said "Stop!" causing the pebble throwers to stop throwing and the force users to relax. Gacen smile at all of them, his hands behind his back.

"You did well, all of you." Gacen told them, getting everyone to beam. Then he look at Harry, Cedric, Penelope, and Luna. "The four of you especially. Though it is to be expected Cedric and Penelope, considering they got extra training from Hogwarts."

Most of them pouted, Ginna especially. The eleven year olds or soon to be eleven, couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. Ginny pouted even more cause she'll have to wait another year to go to Hogwarts. Well, at least Luna will be with her.

Gacen continued. "Okay, now let's begin your next lesson. Lightsaber combat."

And that continue from there. The did lightsaber combat, galatic history, meditation, etc. The non force users either watched them or stay inside the Burrow when they meditated or studied. Although Padma and Hermione did pick up a holo book about the galactic history, after they asked Gacen. The force users trained for two hours until it was five o'clock, when their parents came to pick their children up.

First it was the Patil's parents that pick the two up. Then Cedric's father and Penelope's parents. Lisa's, Justin's, and Hannah's parents were next. And then Luna's mother, Pandora Lovegood. The only ones that are left were Harry, Hermione, Kira, Gacen, and the Weasley family.

Harry walk up to his guardian, with a smile on his face. "How did I do this time?"

Gacen ruffle Harry's hair, with the boy protesting a bit. "You're getting better and better by the day Harry. Reminds me of my progress as a padawan. Ever Cedric and Penelope, the oldest of the group, have some difficulty when fighting you."

Harry beam up at him, but then pouted. "I wish I can beat them in a fight."

"They are more experience in training Harry so it's not a surprise you lost." Gacen comforted, as the two walk back to the Burrow with the others. "But I think you'll be at their level soon."

"I think so too Harry." Hermione said, joining the two. "It was clever your small size to have Cedric and Penelope have a harder time hitting you." Harry beam once again at the compliment from his friend and his guardian.

"Now let's go back home and bring Hermione back to her parents." Gacen told them as they got into the house. "Remember, I got a meeting with Amelia and the Greengrass family so you will be hanging out with Susan and Daphne for the time being." Harry smile got even wider at that. It's rare for him to be with all of his friends and fiances on the same day.

And this was his life. Hanging out with his friends, training as a jedi and wizard, and living with his force using guardians.

 **And that's the end. Sorry if the chapter wasn't really that good, but I couldn't think of much. Harry will be hanging out with Daphne and Susan on the next chapter while the adults are talking. Also, I might show his birthday party on the next chapter or the chapter after that.**

 **And one more thing. Make sure to check the poll and vote to see which house Harry should go in. Should he be a brave lion? A intelligent bird? A hardworking beaver? Or a clever snake? Make sure to vote and tell me your opinion as to why on the review. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	10. Act 2 Chapter 2: Birthday at Coruscant

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Now, do guys remember that I had Gacen and Harry living at the Dursleys' neighborhood? Well, I have a reason for doing that. Keep in mind that I dislike the Dursleys (As does many people), so I'm not going to be nice to them.**

 **Also, I might change up the horcrux idea a bit, to spice it up. If any of you have any ideas for it, let me know and I might use it. No promises. Also, I'd look at the poll for which house Harry should be in. But I not going to close it yet. Give everyone a chance to vote. But I will give you an update of the poll at the author note at the bottom.**

 **Also, I'm going to give you the update on the poll at the bottom of the author each time until we get to Hogwarts. That should give people enough time to vote. And after that, I'm going to make another poll. Whether I should replace Gabrielle with Fleur for Harry's girl, keep Gabrielle, or have both of them. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star get rid of the horcrux idea completely and change it with something else. What do you guys think?**

 **P.S. For those who read my Naruto SFCW story, I'm going to put that on hold until I come up with a concrete plot for it. Right now, I got a lot of ideas for this story so I'm going to focus on it. I'm also putting reading the Sea of Monsters on hold as well, for the same reasons. I hope you guys understand.**

Act 2 Chapter 2: Birthday Party at Coruscant

(Bones Manor)

After he went home and freshened up, he, Kira, and Gacen went to Bones Manor, where Amelia and Susan, as well as the Greengrass family, were waiting. While the adults talk, he was having his own conversation with his fiancees.

"So how was your tutoring been Susan? Daphne?" Harry asked, laying on the floor and leaning on the wall. Susan is on her bed while he is on a chair.

Susan is a redheaded girl with blue-violet eyes with her haired wrapped in two pigtails at the side. The girl usually shy and reserved around most people, especially with Harry sometimes. Daphne, meanwhile, is a blonde haired girl with blue eyes that can turn to ice. To most people, she can be cold, but with those close to her, they know it's just a mask to protect herself from the more unpleasant people whenever she's alone.

Susan answered first. "It's pretty good. I'm getting a bit better on my offensive spells, but I still have trouble."

"Remember to use your emotion to power your spell Susan." Harry advised her, sitting indian style. "Get yourself angry if you have to and use that to power up spells."

"But how do that?" Susan asked, looking down. "I don't really get angry, it's rare for me to."

"Except when someone threaten or hurts Harry." Daphne added in, causing Susan to frown at the thought. Daphne smirk at that, but she couldn't blame her for frowning. All of Harry's fiancees, including herself, are at least a bit protective of him.

Harry wince. "That kinda reminds me of what happen a few days back, during school." He look at Susan. "I never knew you could be that vicious Susan." Susan blush in embarrassment.

Daphne was a bit confused about that. "What happen during that time?" Harry look towards Daphne while Susan blush further.

"Well, it began at the end of the day before our guardians could pick us up…."  
 **  
** _(Flashback)_

 _Harry is leaning on the tree, sitting indian style and meditating for a bit. Beside him is Hermione, who is doing her homework while waiting for parents, and Susan, who is reading a disguised book about transfiguration._

 _Because Amelia want Susan to get some experience of the muggle world, she had Susan go to a muggle school with Harry and Hermione. Susan didn't complain about, wanting to spend time with her friend._

 _Harry was reciting the jedi code in his head, when he sensed someone coming towards them. He open his eyes and frown when he saw Dudley and his gang coming towards him._

 _You see, Harry and Dudley didn't get along very well during the school years. Harry is always the studious polite boy who couldn't get in trouble while Dudley is the lazy troublemaker who rather poke a teacher with a stick than study. When they first met, Harry saw him and his gang picking on Hermione at school._

 _Instead of getting a teacher, knowing that he might not get them in time, he confronted the boy about it. He tried to appeal to his moral, like Gacen told him to (Also trying to hold his anger in), but the boy wouldn't listen. He and his gang started trying to hit him when Harry try to get the Hermione away from them, but luckily for him, Harry got Hermione out of the way and ended up dodging every punch or kick they try to do._

 _That started until Gacen, Dudley's family, and the teachers found this. Immediately, Dudley's mom and dad thought that Harry was the one hurting them while Gacen saw that Harry was only dodging attacks. The teachers brought them all to the principle, with Harry giving his side of the story while Dudley gave his side. Luckily, since Harry story is more believable and Hermione was an eyewitness, as well as a few others, Dudley got the punishment._

 _Dudley's dad, Vernon, wasn't so happy about that (He saw that with the red face), but he didn't say anything. Dudley's mom, Petunia, also had her lip puckered as she swallowed a lemon, but didn't say anything either. Since then, Harry has been watching Dudley and making sure he doesn't mess with anyone else._

 _Eventually, the boy learned not do it, even when Harry not in site, but there are still times he try to hurt others (whether physically or emotionally). Harry doesn't let him succeed each time it happens._

 _Harry got up from his position, causing Hermione and Susan to look at him with a bit of concern. They also saw the Dudley and his gang coming to their direction. "Harry-"_

" _Don't worry, I won't do anything rash." Harry assured Hermione, before staring at the boy. He wonder why coming to him alone, usually, he brings his gang with him whenever he confront Harry. "Just going to see what the boy wants."_

" _Be careful Harry." Susan warned him. The boy nodded before walking towards the boy._

" _Is there anything you need, Dursley?" Harry asked, being polite. Gacen tells him not to be rude to people, even to the ones who hates you or vice versa._

 _Dudley have a smug smile on his face. "Well, next year Potter, I'm going to Smelting, one of dad's old school. He says that it's much better than the school you're going to." Harry briefly wonder if his father even know what kind of school he's going to before putting it in the back of his head._

" _Well, I wish you luck." He said politely, knowing the boy is just trying to raise his temper. "Now if you excuse, I got to…." He turn around to leave, but Dudley voiced stopped him._

" _Wait, Potter, I want to give you something as a goodbye present." Harry roll his eyes, not even having to guess at what the surprise is and duck from the punch. But then he heard a flick of a pocket knife, making his eyes widen. He tried to move away from the lunge of a knife, but unfortunately, Dudley manage to snag him by the waist._

 _Harry hissed as he roll on the ground. He tried to get up, but then Dudley put his giant feet on his neck. He saw the boy grinning at him, cracking his knuckles. "Finally, I can beat you for getting me in trouble. Prepare, Potter." Harry try to get out of Dudley's foot, without the use of magic, but when he decided Dudley lifting fist up, he close his eyes and waited for the punches._

 _They popped right open when he heard a "Stupefy!" from the other side and suddenly, Dudley was launched off of him and landed on the ground, unconscious. Harry took a glup of fresh hair before he saw Susan walk over to his side, pointing her wand at a unconscious Dudley._

" _Harry!" He heard Hermione rush over to him before hugging him. When she pull off from the hug, she began to see if he's alright and got worried about the cut until Harry calmed her down._

" _I'm fine Hermione, really. Dudley just took me by surprise." Harry assured her, carefully getting up. He look at Susan, who had put up her, but still glared at the unconscious boy, with concern. "Susie, are you okay?" Harry asked, using his nickname for her._

 _Susan snapped out of her anger and look at Harry, worry evident in her eyes. "I should be asking you that. How bad is the cut?" She quickly got to him to see the cut, but Harry stopped her._

 _"I'm fine Susie. Just a small cute." he assured her. She still has that worry look, same for Hermione, but the two didn't fuss over. Harry look at Dudley and sighed._

 _"We should get somebody to carry him, as well as tell someone what Dudley try to do."_

(End Flashback)

Daphne look at Susan with both eyebrows raised, showing her surprise. "You actually on a muggle? You were that angry?" Susan blush once again.

"Wouldn't you be that angry?" Susan asked quietly, looking at her shoe. Daphne didn't say anything, merely nodded at the question. She's not gonna deny it, if she was there when that happen, she would've used very creative hexes for that boy.

Harry cleared his throat, gaining the girls attention. "Anyway, we got one of the teachers and told them what happen, taking out the magic part of it. Dudley's parents was livid, but the teachers knew I was only defending myself, especially when I showed the bandaged wound on my waist. Kira was really angry that day." In fact, if Gacen didn't hold her, she would've went and killed Dudley.

"Dudley went to juvie for bringing a weapon to school and harming someone with it." Susan continued for Harry. "His parents was even more livid after that, but they didn't do anything." She was glad. She saw Petunia Dursley gave Harry a look of loathing. She don't want to imagine what would happen if they had got their hand on Harry.

Daphne decided to change the subject. "Okay, enough about Dudley. Can you tell us about the planets you went to?" Harry brighten up a bit and began telling them about the planets he went to.

A couple of years ago, when he was seven, the Republic built a device that could teleport from planet to planet. Originally, the device could only teleport you through acres of land, but thanks to magic, it could now transport people to different planets. He been several planets to be train by different people. Korriban, where Aunt Elivia trained him. Nar Shaddaa, where Aunt Tristy taught him. Tython, where Aunt Jada trained him. And so on.

They talked about different subjects until Gacen called him, telling him that it's time to go. He kissed the cheeks of both girls and said goodbye to them, along with their parents or guardian, before going back home.

(Harry's room, July 31st)

Harry slowly open his eyes, still half asleep. It took a few minutes to fully wake up before he got up from his bed. After he got up, he got on the ground and started doing push ups, something he does to keep him fully awake.

Due to living with two jedi, a sith, and a soldier, he i s required to keep himself fit. He did all kind of exercise, from lightsaber combat to running laps, almost every day in order to be in peak condition. He ended up needing a lot of sleep at the end of the day.

After finishing up his push-ups and picking some clothes to wear for the day (along with contacts for his eyes), he got up and went downstairs. When he got downstairs and into the kitchen, he was getting with the site of his godfather and werewolf uncle sitting with Kira and Gacen.

"Sirius, Uncle Remus!" Harry exclaimed in excitement before hugging both of them. The two doesn't visit often, with both of them being an auror and Sirius dealing with politics as well, so he excited when they're here. The two hug back, glad to see Harry.

"Morning pup and happy birthday." Sirius said, causing Harry to grin. The man smile mischieviously. "Got a present for you for your birthday, to prepare you for hogwart. It's very useful."

Gacen took a sip of his coffee before looking at Sirius sternly. "It's better not be anything that is used for pranks." Sirius put his hands on his chest, putting on a fake shock look.

"You wound me Gacen. What make you think a Marauder would give Harry something used for pranking?"

"Been thinking that ever since you tampered my lightsaber to make it blast chocolate out."

Kira snort at that. "You got to admit, that was pretty funny." Gacen gave his wife a disapproving while Harry laugh at that time. He really love it when Sirius or the twin Weasleys would try out their pranks. It very amusing.

"You two shouldn't hang out together." Gacen grumbled, getting the others to laugh or in Remus case, smirk. Gacen drank the last of his coffee before standing up. "Well, I gotta go. Theron got some more information about the emperor whereabouts." All of the adults nodded to that while Harry look down.

When he turned eight, Gacen had told them about the prophecy. About how his parents died, why they died, and also about the emperor. He gave him the offer for extra training, to be prepare to fight Voldemort and/or the emperor, and Harry agreed after thinking on it a night. He's not sure if he supposedly the chosen, as the prophecy may be fake, but he's going to be prepared for the worst. He's going to protect his friends and loved ones, like Gacen does, like his mum and dad did for him.

"K. I'll catch up with you when I drop Harry off to Tython." Kira told him as he walk to where she's sitting. "Maybe Theron will actually have something that will help us find him."

"We can only hope Kira." Gacen responded as he give his wife a kiss. That prompted an "Ew!" from Harry, causing the adults to laugh.

"Just you wait pup. Soon, you will have to kiss several of your fiances like that." That prompted the boy to blush a bit. Gacen ruffle Harry's hair a bit, saying a quick goodbye to him before going to the ministry.

As Harry pours himself some cereal, Kira spoke. "You better eat quickly. You're going to be training with Jaya today, then going to Gacen's apartment at Coruscant to have your birthday party." Harry smiled, excited for both of those things. Even though it's not at the level of Hermione, he love to learn new things and Jaya have a lot of things to teach him.

"I can't wait."

(Tython, Jedi Temple)

"So Jaya, when do you think I can learn the more advanced force techniques?"

After finishing up breakfast, Kira took Harry to Tython and drop him off with Aunt Jaya. Since then, Harry has been studying the several kinds of force techniques and practicing the basics.

Jaya smile at his eagerness to learn. The two are in Jaya's private quarter, with Jaya on her chair while Harry is sitting Indian style on her bed. "It will be soon, Harry. You're training in the force is going faster than most jedis half your age."

"Probably because I have the best teachers in the galaxies." Harry responded, causing Jaya to smile. "I'm not in rush to go in the advance, just making sure it doesn't clash with my other schedule. Elivia and Seezo can be slave drivers."

Jaya laughed at that. "Isn't that the truth?" Those two are very stern teachers, so she can expect them to give Harry a lot to do. The two fell in a comfortable silence as Harry continued reading about the several force techniques out there in the galaxy. All the while, Jaya was lost in her own thought.

Many people began to grow fond of Harry, throughout different parts of the galaxy. Jedis at Tython, soldiers in the Republic, those in the Grey Order, almost everyone that Harry met grew a bit of affection for the boy. Jaya is one of them.

She love teaching the boy. He's always eager to learn more about the force and the Jedi Order, whether it's the Order's history or the techniques they use to fight. He's also so kind, willing to help others and also modest. He's a lot like Gacen and she can also see some of herself in her as well. But he also got Kira courage and spirit, not to mention her smart mouth, something that could get him in trouble sometimes.

But she's also concern for him. He is going to face several challenges in the future to come and face death at a young age. She can see he has a part to play in the defeat of the Emperor. And it worries her, a lot.

"Aunt Jaya?" She got back to reality when she heard Harry concerned voice. The boy looking at her in worry. "Are you alright? I can feel some negative emotions in you." She shook her thoughts away before smiling reassuringly at Harry.

"I'm fine Harry, just concerned about the future is all." It wasn't technically a lie, so she know Harry won't detect. Jaya never been good at lying, but she was getting better at avoiding questions.

Harry nodded before going back to reading, knowing that Jaya might not say anymore. But he wonder what's on her mind right now.

(Coruscant)

After Harry finished his training at Tython, he and Jaya traveled to Coruscant for Harry's birthday. The reason the party is at Coruscant is because Gacen has a massive apartment there, enough to invite all of his friends and their family here. Also, the group of people are celebrating Ginny's and Neville's birthday as well since their are so close to Harry's.

Everytime he has a party, it's at Gacen's apartment due to the many people coming. And ever since Harry turn five, Gacen prepare the place for Harry to have the party. The children having fun while the adults relax and talk.

With the help of Seezo, Atra, and Kalix, they created a virtual reality room downstairs. It creates any kind of battlefield from across the galaxy, create virtual enemies for people to fight, and a level cap, from kids to adults. It sometimes use for his crew and others to practice in their skill in battle (So they won't get rusty), but other times, it's where the kids can play at. Seezo has it made so as when they kill a virtual person, they dissolve into dust, so they children won't freak out about killing someone.

Gacen may be preparing Harry to fight a war they might have, but he doesn't him to get used to killing.

Right now, Harry and his group of friends are playing in their right now, with one group using virtual lightsabers while the others uses virtual assault rifles. Two of them are Daphne's best friend, Tracey, and also Daphne's younger sister, Astoria. The battlefield they chose is Korriban, at the Sith Training Academy. They're fighting several of imperial soldiers outside of the academy, along with some acolytes and a few overseers.

Harry, Ginny, Justin, and Cedric are at the front line, taking down any acolytes the comes near them and blocking the blaster fire from the enemies. Luna, Hermione, Neville, and Susan are providing healing support, fixing up any wounds through the force or any medical resource they've required before starting up the room. And the others are providing cover support, but not using much of their ammo.

Harry grunted as block a few more blaster fire. "Cover me. I need tell the others to scatter around." Harry told Cedric. The older boy nodded and took more of the blaster fire as back up to the others, who are hold up in the exit of Adjunta Pol's cave. They have several debris in front of them, used as cover.

"Fred and George are almost in position." Harry said loudly through the gunfire. "I want range fighters to scatter around, to several locations to attack from all around. I want any available forcer users to guard the ranger fighters while the healers heals anyone that get injured. Anyone that is mildly skilled at conjuring should conjure up more debris."

He saw all of them nod or answered in positive. All of them move to different spots, in different groups. Hannah is protecting Daphne, Astoria, Patil, and Parvati, with them going near the left side, while Lisa is protecting Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Cho, with them going on the left side. Hermione and Luna followed Hannah's group while Neville and Susan followed Lisa's group. Penelope stayed with the others to heal them.

Soon, everyone got into position. Once Harry saw that, he activated his intercom. "Okay Fred and George, it's time to do it." He said. Once he said that, a shockwave suddenly went through the other side of the battlefield. The shockwave caused all the guns the enemies have to stop working. When the enemies clicked their guns, nothing fired. They stopped a few seconds after they realized their weapons were deactivated.

Harry grinned. "Attack!" Harry, Cedric, Justin, Ginny, Hannah, and Lisa charge at the group of soldiers and acolytes while the others began to unload on them, with Luna, Neville, Penelope, and Susan using the force from a distance to take people down. Cedric is fighting the overseers, with the help of Penelope, while the younger force users are taking down the acolytes. Fred and George are using stealth, taking down any soldiers that get near the range fighters. Said range fighters are shooting the soldiers down.

When Harry took down the last acolyte, he looked around. The area has nothing but golden dust and his team. He smiled as the virtual room started turning back into a regular room. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this room."

"I think we all agree." Cedric commented, getting positive answers from everyone. He ruffled Harry's hair, despite the boys light protest. "You did good today Harry, being the leader."

"Yeah, you're plan to shut down the weapons was great." Hannah complimented, causing Harry to blush a bit. Whenever they play here, the group always choose who will be the leader. Most of the time, it's either Cedric, Angelina, Penelope, or himself, but their are times the other get to be leader. Right now, since it's his birthday, he was the leader.

"I don't think I did that good." Harry said to them, looking down. "This is one of the easiest level. I doubt that strategy would work on the harder levels."

He grunted a little and step back when Persephone flickered her finger on his head. "You are too modest sometimes Harry." Persephone stated. "Even though that was one of the easy battlefields, you still did pretty good for your age."

"I agree." Daphne said, kissing Harry on cheek. That cause the boy to blush a bit more, even though he's used to the affection by now. "Most of us don't have that kind of natural leadership skill. You're one of the few who do."

"Not to mention your strategists skills." Fred piped in, with his twin George beside him. "When you get to Hogwarts…."

"We'll be honor…."

"To have you come…."

"And pranked with us." The twins said, using twin speak once again. All the olders kids who has been to Hogwarts blanched a little. If the twins get Harry to prank with them….

They vow never to leave the twins with Harry. Ever.

The door that lead to this room was suddenly open by the Voidhound, Tristy Glen. She smirk at all of them. "Okay, playtime is over again. Time to go upstairs, unless you want the adults to eat the birthday cake."

That caused Hannah, Justin, Parvati, Tracey, and Astoria to run out of the room and go upstairs. The other shook their heads, smile, or laugh/chuckle in amusement at their reaction before following Tristy upstairs.

Soon, all the adults and kids are gather around the room. The rest Ginny's siblings are here as well, except for Ron and Percy. Percy didn't want to leave the magical world while Ron got into trouble, once again. And all of the parents or guardians of the children are here as well.

In the middle of the room, near the windows, are three giant cakes. The left one is a red velvet cake with red vanilla frosting. The middle is a chocolate cake with black and green vanilla frosting. And the last one is a vanilla cake, with green chocolate frosting. Each one is about half the size of an adult, three layers. Enough for everyone.

"Wow." Harry said in amazement, before turning to Gacen. "How did you make the cakes so big?"

Tristy answered instead of Gacen. "With some force abilities from our jedi and siths here, along with some baking skills from your truly." Behind her, Jacen snorted.

"Please, the last time you try to cooked, several of us ended up in the bathroom for hours." Gacen said, causing Tristy to pout while several step back from the cake, praying that Tristy didn't make it. "Luckily, Jaya was the one who made it and me and Seezo kept you away from the kitchen."

Everyone sighed in relief, causing Tristy to pout even more. Then Gacen spoke up. "Well, we can eat the cakes later. How about we open Harry's, Neville's, and Ginny's presents first?" The three birthday kids nodded excitedly that.

Many of their gifts was candy/sweets from either the magical world or from different part of the galaxies, which the save for later. They want to try them with their friends and see which one is better. Some of them are antics from different planets. And then the last ones are from Gacen, Jaya, Seezo, Tristy, Elivia, Kalix, Jacen, and Atra.

"Wow, it looks big." Harry said, looking at the present. He was about to open the present when Gacen grabbed his hand and stopped him. He look up in confusion. "What is it?"

"Something that should be open later, when we're alone." Gacen said. Harry is a bit confuse, but nodded. He trust Gacen and he knows that everything he does is for a reason. He pull out two letters from his pocket.

"For now, here is yours and Neville's last presents." Gacen continued, handing them the letters. "None of the Hogwart professors could make it, so I send this." Harry and Neville's eyes shine in excitement, knowing what it is. The two grab the letters and open them to read (I think everyone that read Harry Potter or watch the movie knows what the letter says, so I'm not going to write it). They cheered as they finished the letter and Harry hugged Gacen and Kira while Neville hugged his parents, Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Ginny, meanwhile, pouted as the boy ended their hugs with their parents/guardians. "I can't go to Hogwarts yet." Ginny grumbled, hating being the youngest. All her other brothers are going, along with all of her friends and Harry as well, so she will be alone in the house with her mum. She don't hate her mum, but she like hanging out with her brothers (Except for Ron and Percy) and all of her friends.

Harry stopped cheering, seeing Ginny's pout, and quickly gave the girl a hug, which she return. "On the bright side, Luna is going to keep you company." Luna nodded in confirmation to that. "And we'll write to both of you as often as we can." Ginny smile at that and return the hug.

"Harry, we'll go to Diagon Alley after the party ends and during the night." Gacen added in, after Ginny and Harry ended the hug. "That way, you won't get mobbed by several wizards and witches." Harry sigh in relief at that. Most people would think that a boy would get pompous at the fame he's been getting, but he has more of Lily genes than his dad's so he's uncomfortable with people practically ogling at his scar. Being raised by two jedis also helped at that two.

Meanwhile, Gacen shared a look with his crew, along with his allies that are in the party. When Harry gets to Hogwarts, Dumbledore will do all he can to try and get Harry to his side. So they'll need to prepare for anything the old man prepare to pull up his sleeve.

But they'll cross that road when they get there. Right now, they should focus on the party.

 **And that's the end. Sorry I took so long, but I got a bit stuck. Hope everyone likes this chapter and I hope I didn't make any mistakes. Also, here is the poll result as of right now. 28 voted for Ravenclaw. 16 for Slytherin. 8 for Gryffindor. And 6 for Hufflepuff. So look like Ravenclaw is in the lead.**

 **Also, there is going to be some changes in Hogwarts, Diagon Alley (maybe), and the Ministry. I mean, you can't expect the Republic and the Jedi Order to get involve with magic, and not have SOME changes. And since a temple is built near Hogwarts, Jedi may notice a certain greasy hair git being a horrible teacher, along with other problems at Hogwarts. They'll be taken care of before Harry gets to Hogwarts.**

Also, for those who remember that on the last chapter of Act I that Neville ask to learn lightsaber combat and his mother said that he couldn't. Well, let just say that Gacen discovered his force sensitivity a later after that so it wouldn't throw anyone off track. Sorry about that.

 **Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	11. Act 2 Chapter 3: Enhanced Training Saber

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, a trip to Diagon alley is made. Also another for Harry's birthday, given before he goes to Hogwarts. So, enjoy.**

 **P.S. At the bottom, it will show the result of the poll and what house Harry is going to be sorted in.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

Act 2 Chapter 3: Enhanced Training Saber

(Diagon Alley)

Most would think that someone would like being titled the boy-who-live, the one who defeated Voldemort and survive the killing curse. But in truth, Harry doesn't care for that and would give up that title if he could.

For one, it cost him his mother and father. He don't really remember them, being one years old when they died, but he wish he could've know them. He love his adopted, of course, but he still wonder what it would've been like if his mum and dad were still alive.

And second, it's because of the fame he gets. Again, most would think that someone would like the attention, but Harry is really uncomfortable with it. They way wizards and witches gawk at his scar, fan girls squealing or whispering at the site of him, people wanting to shake hands with him, and some wanting to touch every single part of his body.

So naturally, when it was time to get his things at Diagon Alley, Gacen made sure to go at the evening so there won't be a lot of people. After the party and after everyone left, Gacen and Kira took Harry to the Leaky Cauldron and then into Diagon Alley, in order to get the things he needs.

He already got his books, cauldron, vials, and brass scales way before he got his letter. Just got his telescope. And now, he's going to get his Hogwarts clothing and his wand.

"Seems pretty mellow compared to the day time Diagon Alley." Harry mused, looking around. A lot less people are buzzing around the place and it seems less lively in the evening. "Still, I rather take this than have several of wizards recognizing me and then throw me around." Then he smirk and turn to Gacen. "Although it's fun to see you stop Kira from trying to kill them all."

Kira grumbled while Gacen laughed. "I don't think you would find it funny if you were the one holding her down." Gacen told him with amusement. "It's like trying to tame a wild animal when their children are threaten."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you two." Kira grumbled, playfully glaring at the two males. "Just know that I will kick your asses later for that." The two merely laugh while going in Madam Malkin's shop to get some Hogwarts robes.

The owner, Madam Malkin, smiled when she saw Gacen, Kira, and Harry. Harry also smiled and ran up to her with a hug. Harry and his family often come to Diagon Alley, whenever Gacen has business at Gringott or needed to buy something for Harry's magic studies, so they know most of the people here well.

"Nice to see you again Harry." The woman said to the boy before looking at Kira and Gacen. "Nice to see the both of you as well, Kira and Gacen. I assume you hear for Hogwarts robe?"

Gacen nodded to that as Harry ended the hug. "We'll get young Harry quickly fitted with a robe. It'll just be a few minutes." And like she said, it only took a few minutes for Harry to be fitted with his robes. After that, they went to get the last thing they need. Harry's wand.

Harry grin as they enter the shop. He's been looking forward to getting a wand, as much as he's looking forward to getting his own lightsaber. He wonder what kind of wand he might get from Ollivander, especially after he and his guardians visited the place five years ago.

When he was six, Gacen wanted to find out what wand Harry will get in the future to be prepared. When Ollivander started searching for his wand, Harry tried every single one in that store. Turns out, because of his power in the force and magic, none of the wands could accept him. So Ollivander had to make a new wand, with parts of a lightsaber crystal being the core.

As the three enter in the store, Ollivander came out from his room in the back. "Mr. Potter, and Mr. and Mrs. Harvis." Ollivander said to them, smiling. "Welcome back to the store. I assume you're here for your wand?"

Gacen nodded. "And I assume you have it prepared for Harry?" The man nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes, and I think this is my greatest work yet." He said proudly. "It was tricky using holly wood with a unique core never used in the wizard world, but I manage to do it." He took out a case from his desk, which holds the wand. He slowly open it to reveal a eleven inch holly wand with the lightsaber crystal as it's core. But one of the strange things about it was that blue energy was surrounding the wand.

Harry slowly picked it up from a case, feeling the wand call out to him. As he hold it, he felt the power of the wand surge through his body and the blue energy surrounding him. It was only a few seconds before the energy dissipated.

Ollivander smile at his success. "An eleven inch holly wand with a crystal as the core. A powerful wand indeed, maybe matching, and I daresay, the elder wand." Harry's eyes widen at that. He heard of the legend of the deathly hallows, so he know about the elder wand as well. And he also know that his father had one of the three deathly hallows, the invisible cloak, which is now in his room.

From what he heard, Dumbledore try to get from the gringott bank years ago. He failed at trying to negotiate with the goblins.

Gacen, who read about the legend, spoke up. "That's a tall claim Ollivander."

"True," the wand maker agreed. "But I think it's appropriate. I can see Mr. Potter doing great things with this wand." Gacen and Kira smile at that while Harry beamed. He hope he can do what Ollivander said.

After paying for his wand, the family left the wand shop and Diagon Alley. After getting ready and telling his guardians goodnight, he went to his bed. Tomorrow, he's going to start his adventure at Hogwarts.

(Morning)

Harry, using the force, is packing up the things he need for Hogwarts. His robes, books, potion equipments, and astronomy equipment were all floating inside his endless trunk, one at a time with both his hands hold out. He's not strong to lift multiple items yet.

Today is the day he's going to Hogwart. A part of him is excited to go there and learn more about magic, despite Sirius and Remus teaching him a few things. But another part of him is sad that he's going to leave Kira and Gacen, his mother and father figure. At least Uncle Doc is going to be at Hogwarts, as one of the doctors/nurses.

After putting everything up, he wandlessly shrunk his trunk until it was small enough to go in a backpack. He then grab the trunk and put it into his backpack, breathing a bit heavily. Despite learning it for years, wandless magic tires him a bit if he use it for too long.

After packing up, he walked downstairs to see Kira and Gacen waiting for him. They smiled when they saw him. "Ready to go Harry?" Gacen asked, getting an eager nod from the black hair boy.

"I can't wait. From what Cedric and Penelope told me, Hogwart is going to be a lot of fun." Harry said in excitement, running up to the table. For breakfast the house elves made eggs, sausages, and toast. Despite his guardian's many skills, one of those skills they didn't grasp was cooking, so they had to hire house elves to do the cooking after Doc moved out. Harry sometimes cooking when he turned eight, after asking one of the house elves to teach him.

Kira gave a mock hurt look at Harry. "Are you that eager to leave us Harry?" Harry smirk, not falling for the ruse.

"Of course not Kiry." Harry said, using his affectionate nickname for her. "But even with two super cool jedis as family, it's get tiring being with adults."

Kira slapped his arm with a laugh. "Cheeky brat." Harry merely grin before diving back to his breakfast. "Before you go though, there is one thing you need for Hogwarts."

Harry stopped eating and look at his guardians curiously. "What is it?" They both smile, before Gacen use the force to get a wrapped gift from behind him. Why didn't Harry notice this before?

"Here is the final gift." Gacen told him as he set it in front of Harry, careful not to put it on his breakfast. "We thought about giving it to you on your birthday yesterday, but decided it was better given today. Don't want people to crowd you to look at your gift."

Harry slowly unwrapped his gift until it revealed what he got. And what he saw made his eyes widen.

In the box is a vibroblade, that is shaped like an medieval sword. The blade is made out of the same metal from Elivia's warblade and the hilt is silver, but there is something else on it that Harry notice. In the middle of the hilt is some kind of rune.

"A vibroblade?" Harry asked in awe. "But I thought force users aren't suppose to get these until we're at Hogwarts? And what the rune on the hilt of the blade?"

Gacen chuckled at the look on Harry's face. "We decided to get you a custom made blade. Me and Kira won't be there when you get to Hogwarts, and despite the new security there, we want you to have the best protection here. As for the rune, it's for two things really. You can push your magic into the blade and any offensive spell you think of will be transfer into the blade. Also, when you press on the rune, it will retract into the hilt."

Harry pressed the rune and like Gacen said, the blade retracted into the hilt. Harry smile widely. This is almost like a lightsaber. He ran up to his guardians and hugged them both. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise to be responsible with it!"

"You better." Kira laughed as Harry hugged her. "Otherwise, if you harm yourself with it, we'll confiscate all of your weapons."

(Train Station)

After putting up his staff, Harry and his guardians met up with the Grangers before going to the train station. Harry and Hermione are up front while the adults are at the back.

"Harry, you know you can't use magic outside the wizard world." Hermione told him while pushing her cart. She spoke quietly so no muggles can hear them. "Why did you shrink your stuff? And how did you not get caught?"

Harry sighed. Ever since he told her that he magically shrunk his supplies and put it in his backpack, she kept pestering him about it. "You know I can use magic wandlessly Hermione, so took advantage of that fact and made my load lighter. Also, several underage purebloods and some half-bloods use magic in the wizard world since the ministry can't track it through all the magic the adults are doing. Did you forget about that?" The blush on her cheek answer his question.

Hermione then pout. "It still not fair that you can use wandless magic more easily than most wizards."

"Perks of being both a force user and a magic user, equal in both ground." Harry said with a grin. While there is some magicals that can use the force, their magical core is stronger than their force power. Harry, however, is equal and powerful in both or so his family says. He then look at the white owl perched on his shoulder, Hedwig. "Don't you agree Hedwig?"

The owl and nodded her head in agreement. Hedwig was a gift given to Harry when he was nine. When he first saw the owl, he already knew he got a connection to her. If he can count on anyone to talk about anything, other than his guardians, it's Hedwig.

The adults behind him chuckled at the kid's banter. It was amusing to see the two having mild arguments or excited conversations. "Well, we are here." Gacen announced, as they stopped at the brick wall. Seeing the looks of confusions from the Granger family and Harry, he explained. "I occasionally go to Hogwarts to observe the students and faculty or teach the dark art class whenever they lose their teacher to early, so I know that the wall here is only a illusion. Wizards and witches can go in, along with force users. Mundanes, however, can't."

Hearing that, Hermione hugged her parents goodbye. "I'll make sure to write to both of you." She told them.

"You better." her father said as he hug her. After they finished hugging, Dan turn to Harry. "I hope I can count on you to keep Hermione safe."

Harry gave a salute to him. "No bullies will come near her." Ever since preschool, he been her protector from bullies, physically and emotionally. Hermione flush before huffing. She doesn't need protecting anymore, she can handle herself.

Apparently, she forgotten her inability to hurt someone or break the rules.

After that, Harry and Hermione prepare to go through the wall. Harry walk towards it, half expecting to hit the blocks, but was a bit surprised that he just pass through. When he saw what was on this side, his jaws dropped.

In front of him is a red steam train, the Hogwarts express. The train doesn't impress him (he saw more advance technology than this), but the fact that it's all hidden in an allusion of the wall behind him is something that made his jaws drop. Also the many people bustling around, as well as the animals that are there also help.

Suddenly, he sensed Hermione starting to move towards him, and he step to the side as Hermione appeared from the wall. Like him, Hermione was in awe. "Wow." She said as Gacen and Kira enter from behind the kids.

Kira bent down to Harry's level and open her arms up. Harry didn't hesitate and hugged his maternal figure. "Stay safe Harry. Me and Gacen won't be there to protect you from Dumbledore." Kira said. Then, she added in a softer tone. "I'll miss you."

Harry hugged her tighter at the last part. "I'll miss you to Kiry." Harry said to her. "I'll write to you as often as I can."

"You better." Kira said, as the two ended the hug. Gacen then stepped forward and ruffled Harry's hair, making the boy laugh a little.

"Like Kira said, you be careful by yourself." Gacen told him before looking at Hermione. "And I hope I can count on you to keep him out of trouble. Cause it always seem to find him." Harry yelled an indignant "Hey!" while Hermione giggled.

"It's a hard job, but I'll do it." Hermione said, making Harry pout. This is payback for what happened minutes ago, he just knew it.

With that, the two of them went on the train. Both of them grin at each other, excited to be learning more magic and spending time with their friends.

Little do they know that there isn't gonna be a normal year for them.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Now, here is the result for the poll of which house Harry will go into.**

 **Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligent and wise: 51 people  
Slytherin, the house of the cunning and ambitious: 26 people**

 **Gryffindor, the house of the brave and courageous: 15 people**

 **Hufflepuff, the house of the loyal and hardworking: 15 people**

 **So Ravenclaw is in 1st place, Slytherin in 2nd, and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tied for 3rd. Which Harry will be in the house of the wise, with Padma, Luna (When she gets there), Cho, Penelope, and Lisa. But don't worry, he will still have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the cunning of a Slytherin, and the bravery of a Gryffindor. Loyal to his friend, cunning mixed with his intelligence, and bravery when he needs to be.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow me and I will see you later.**


	12. Act 2 Chapter 4: Hogwarts 20

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. On this one, we'll be seeing the train ride and a upgraded version of Hogwarts. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

Act 2 Chapter 4: Hogwarts 2.0

Harry and Hermione quickly found a compartment for the both of them, with Harry silently expending the room. He have a feeling that his fiancees and possibly some of his friends are going to come here, so he expanded the room to accommodate all of them.

The two got in the compartment, with Harry putting his backpack down next to him, and they both open the books. Harry, a potion book, and Hermione, Hogwarts: a History.

"I know a lot about Hogwarts from Hogwarts: a History." Hermione said, her eyes still on the book. "It showed me how it looked, the charms on there, the set up, everything."

Harry look up from his potion book to speak to Hermione. "But remember Hermione, ever since the Republic came here, Hogwarts has upgraded. So some things might not be the same like in the book." It was something Gacen told them when he saw 'Hogwarts: a History' in Hermione's hands.

"It doesn't mean I can't read any information about Hogwart I can find." Hermione replied back, not looking up. Harry shook his head in amusement before getting back to his potion book.

It was only a few minutes he heard the door open, revealing Susan and Daphne, as well as Tracey and Hannah. "Susan, Daphne." Harry said, looking up and smiling at the site of his friends and fiancees. "Hannah, Tracey. I'm glad to see you girls again, even if it was only yesterday I saw you guys."

"Same here Harry." Tracey said back, she and Hannah sitting at Hermione's side. "By the way, I haven't had the chance to say, but you did a magnificent job in that war game you handsome leader." Harry blush a little at that. Tracey smirk at that while Daphne glare at her best friend. She and Susan sat with Harry, Daphne at the right side of him while Susan was at the left.

"C-Can you not talk about it please?" Harry said, stuttering a little. He got enough praises from the others and he always feel so shy when someone, other than his guardians, praises him.

Hannah spoke up next. "Why? You don't like hearing about your ingenious plan on taking down those enemies?" She asked playfully, joining the game Tracey is playing. It's where they embarrass Harry to the point of turning into a tomato.

"Or the charisma you show to us, even at age eleven?"

"Or how cute you look leading us?"

As Tracey and Hannah continues, Harry blush more and more. Daphne and Susan gave Hermione a look that said, 'Stop them', to which she nods to.

Without hesitation, she kick each girl in the shin, prompting an "Ow!" from the two teasers. They were about to glare at Hermione when they saw the glare from Daphne and Susan.

"Would you two stop teasing OUR fiance?" Daphne stated, emphasizing the our and pointing at herself and Susan. "That's our job, especially the older girls." The two pouted while Harry groan, his face still red.

"How do I put up with you girls?" Harry groaned, prompting playful smiles from the usually shy redhead and the usually cold blonde.

"That's because you love us." The chorused, the two of them kissing both his cheeks. That didn't help his red face at all while Hermione pull up her book to her face to hide the jealousy showing.

Suddenly, the door opened up, revealing Padma Patil. She look around to see Harry trying to calm his blush down, a pouting Hannah and Tracey, and Susan and Daphne wearing playful smiles.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing much," Harry said before the others could say otherwise. Then he notice that Parvati isn't with her. "Where's Parvati?" The two twins are attached to the hip most of the time.

Padma sat with Susan, before answering. "She's chatting with another girl, already making new friends." She said, getting a nod from the boy-who-live. Parvati was always the social compared to Padma.

They all felt the train suddenly move, causing Harry to go look to the window, along with the girls. He saw Ginny and Luna, along with Astoria, waving back at him and the others. They all wave back until they are out of site.

"I'm going to miss Astoria." Daphne said, as they all got back to their seat. "As well as Ginny and Luna."

"Agreed, though I think they are going to miss us more." Harry replied back, returning to his book. "Especially Ginny, who is going to be alone with her mother." He knows Molly is a good woman, as well as a good mother, but she can be overbearing, at times.

It was silent for a moment, before Tracey spoke up. "So what house do you guys think you'll be in?" She asked them. "I think I'll be in Slytherin or maybe Gryffindor."

"You're certainly reckless enough to be a lion Trace." Daphne teased, getting Tracey to pout at her. "I know I'll be in Slytherin. I'm cunning enough to enter there." There was no arrogance in her tone, only confidence. And everyone in the compartment knows that true.

Hannah then spoke up. "I think I'll be in Hufflepuff, or possibly Gryffindor, as those two houses seem to fit me."

"I probably be in Hufflepuff like my parents and auntie." Susan said in her usual soft voice. Everyone started speaking of which house they might get in. Hermione thought she might be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, Padma thought she'll be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, and Harry guess that he will be in any of the house. He's loyal to his friends, brave when he need to be, cunning thanks to Elivia (The Empire's Wrath, incase any of you forgot), and he knows he's intelligent enough to be in Ravenclaw.

It was a couple of hours during the train ride to Hogwarts, with some of them getting some candy from the trolley. Daphne and Padma were playing a game of wizard chess while Harry and Hermione plays some card when the door suddenly opened, revealing Neville.

"Hey Neville." Harry said, taking his eyes of the cards. The girls also said hello to the black hair boy. "Glad to see you here mate."

"Same here Harry." Neville said, though he looks a bit sheepish. It only took a second to figure out why Neville was sheepish before he palmed his face.

"You lost Trevor again did you?" It was a statement more than a question. When Neville nodded, Harry got up and pull out his wand. "I swear, that toad is some kind of ninja to keep escaping that cage."

"Or maybe Neville forgot to lock the cage." Hermione replied, embarrassing the boy a bit more. Harry didn't reply, since he was doing the retrieval spell to get Trevor.

" _Accio Trevor!"_ Harry spoke. It was only a few seconds, with the group hearing a cry of shock and a thump, before Harry catch the toad in his hand. Harry gave the toad a blank look. "You really hate that cage, don't you?"

The frog merely croak in response. Harry sighed before giving it back to Neville. "I advise getting a new cage or learn a spell that'll keep the frog in their." Again, Neville look sheepish, but nodded to that advice.

Before Harry could return to the compartment, he heard someone stomping towards him and Neville. He look behind Neville to see one of the two Weasleys he doesn't like seeing.

He and Ron Weasley doesn't get along well after incident when Harry was five. The wizard/jedi in training cannot stand when someone insults his friends while Ron didn't like the fact that Harry like hanging out with Ginny and other girls more than him. Harry try to be as polite as possible with him, but it's hard to do so with Ron.

"Hello Ron." Harry said politely while Ron glare at him. He saw Hermione stiffen in the compartment, but ignored it for now. "Is something wrong?" He can one guess what's wrong, seeing the slime on Ron's face.

"Yeah, you hit me with a toad!" Ron exclaimed, glaring heatedly at Harry. Harry resist the urge to roll his eyes at the usual glare he get received from Ron, and instead, putting an convincing apologetic look.

"Sorry about that Ron, but I didn't know Trevor would hit you when I use the retrieval spell." Harry apologized, being polite to the boy. Ron grunted before looking at the Neville and the toad.

"What kind of person has a toad for a pet?"

"What kind of person has a rat for a pet?" Daphne shot back from her seat, getting Ron to flush red in embarrassment or anger. "And from what I heard from Harry and Ginny, the toad could do more than that lazy rat of yours could."

"W-Who ask you Greengrass?" Ron nearly shouted, glaring at the girl. Harry step in front of Ron so he could stop glaring at Daphne.

"Can you please leave us alone Ron? We have a long trip ahead of us and I doubt any of us want to spend it arguing outside of our compartment." Before Ron could say anything, Harry quickly push Neville in the compartment before closing the door. It was silent outside for a moment before all of them heard fading footsteps.

Harry sigh in relief, as did Hermione. "I'm glad he didn't notice you Hermione." Harry told her, getting a nod of agreement from the bushy haired girl. Whenever the whole Weasley visit Harry, Gacen, and Kira instead of the other way around (And whenever Hermione is there), Ron is always giving her a hard time.

Anyone that met Hermione at least once knows that the girl is intelligent beyond most kids, with a love of books, while Ron is not the sharpest knife in the drawer, with a love of anything quidditch. Because of those two contrasting personalities, they always seem to clash head, with Hermione chastising him whenever he did something wrong while the redheaded boy always be rude to her whenever she would talk to him.

"I wish the Weasley boy would try to act decent for once." Daphne said, looking to where Ron was at. "It would grant everyone a huge relief."

"Unfortunately, Ron doesn't mature as fast as we do." Padma added in. Even she have little patience with the boy, and she think herself a pretty patient person, especially with a twin like Parvati.

Harry sigh before shaking his head. "Let's stop talking about Ron. How about the latest music in the muggle world?" So the conversation started from there. Hermione got the purebloods updated on the latest artists and singers until the train finally got near Hogwarts.

Neville and Harry went to the loos to change while the girls change in their compartment. Once the two got on their robes, they started to walk back to their compartments. They were halfway there, when three people suddenly walk in front of them.

Both Harry and Neville frowned when they who was in front. "May I help you, Malfoy?" Harry asked politely. Despite the fact that he despise Draco, he's not going to stoop to his level and insult him every time they met.

He'll only do it if the blonde haired git doesn't back off.

Draco cross his arm with a smirk. "I'm just wondering if you're still learning the ways of those filthy muggles from the stars." Harry resist the urge to scowl or clench his hand. He's not giving the git the satisfaction.

"Yes." Harry answered calmly. "Why do you ask?"

Draco snorted. "Wizards learning their ways or associating with them is a disgrace to us all. We purebloods don't need those muggles to become powerful. You're just wasting your time." This time, Harry did scowled a little, causing Draco to smirk even more.

"You say that." Harry started slowly, keeping his temper in control. "But didn't the jedis and the republic help the wizard world defeat the dark lord and his death eaters when they were losing? Don't the jedi's powers give them the ability to use telepathy with only their hands, influence the mind of the weak-minded, and can fight in close power, something most wizards can never do? Aren't the republic more advance in the technology while wizards can't use the tech by ourselves without blowing it up in our face?"

The more he speak, the more red Draco turned. In the end, he was shaking in anger. "Thought so." Harry simply said, before passing him and his goons, with Neville at his side, struggling to hold his laughter. He stopped laughing when the two heard Draco and his goons call out some spells, and in a flash, the two of them pull out their wand and deflected each spell with their wand before the both of them force pushed the three away from them.

"Stand down Malfoy." Harry warned, pointing his wand at him. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will defend myself." Draco growl, getting back up from spot on the ground. His two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, didn't get up and were groaning in pain.

"You filthy half-blood." Draco growled in anger, pointing his wand at them. Before he could even mutter out a spell, there was a female shout of " **Expelliarmus"** and his wand was suddenly blasted from his hand. The one who said the spell was Daphne Greengrass, who is glaring daggers at Malfoy. She told the others that she will see what's going on and saw what happened. Meaningless to say, she is piss.

"I suggest you go back to where you were Malfoy." Daphne said, joining Harry and Neville side. "Unless you want to get beaten by all three of us." Draco turn red in anger, but didn't do anything.

"My father will-"

"-hear of this, we know." Neville said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, get a new catch phrase. That one is already old." If Draco's face could turn any redder, it would've done so. Instead, he grab Crabbe and drag him back to his compartment before getting Goyle and going back in again. After that, Harry, Neville, and Daphne went back in their compartment.

"It was Draco." Daphne told the others, making them frown. "He was bothering Harry and Neville again, like usual."

Susan huff in annoyance. "Doesn't he have anything better to do?" Susan questioned. "It's like he's stalking Harry." Harry shiver a little at the thought.

"Merlin, I hope not." Harry muttered. "I already have enough problems with those fangirls." Neville held in a snicker while the girls held in their giggle. It's not surprising that the boy-who-live, the supposed defeater of Voldemort, got several fangirls that read his story. Even a few older girls wanted him, much to his dismay. Luckily, his friends/fiancees held back the herd that comes for him and his family taught him how to defend himself. Otherwise, he might've already been captured.

Finally, the train stopped and a voice echoed through the hall, "We arrived at Hogwarts. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to Hogwarts separately."

Harry smile, as did the others, before getting out of the compartment and going out of the train. They left the train, following the crowd, until they heard a loud booming voice. "First year! First years, over here!" Harry instantly recognize the voice.

"Hagrid." Harry said happily as he saw the large bearded man. Hagrid, along with a couple of others from Hogwarts, had visited his family whenever they were discussing about what happening at Hogwarts. Gacen and Kira always receive updates from him, Doc, Scourge, and several others from Hogwarts.

The half-giant beam at the sight of Harry. "Hiya Harry. Doing alright now?"

"Yep." He replied with a nod. "Been preparing to come here all this summer." Hagrid smile, but said nothing else to him, making sure all the first years are following him. As they walk, Hermione come up to him with curiosity in her face.

"You know that man Harry?" Hermione whispered to him.

Harry nodded in response. "He sometimes come to my home to tell Gacen and Kira what's happening at Hogwarts if no one else is available." Hermione nodded in understanding before the group saw a black lake at the narrow path they got in. They walk through the path until they were back outside, and up at the mountain, is the school they are going to be at.

Many of the students were amaze at the site, saying 'oohs and aahs' or 'wow'. Harry was among those. Hogwarts is an enormous castle that look like it's from the first century. It stood tall and imposing, like it could withstand any attack. What made it more amazing was two Republic ships connected on each side of the castle, along with more advanced turrets at the top of it.

This is the new and improved Hogwarts. And Harry will bet that the inside will look better.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for the long wait. Had a hard time thinking of how am I going to introduce Ron and Draco. I hope you like it, along with the interactions of Harry and his friends. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you later.**


	13. Act 2 Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Sorry I took a long time, but I'm getting more and more focus on Naruto stories. Due to me watching rewatching Naruto with my sister, it cause me to think more about it. And it also giving me more ideas for the rewrite of Naruto: the Descendent of Alice.**

 **I'm not going to abandon story, I assure, but should I focus on completing this story? Or do this story, as well as Naruto the Descendent of Alice remake? I want you guys opinion on this.**

 **Now, onto the story. Here, we'll have the group of first years being sorted and maybe some other things. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

Act 2 Chapter 5: The Sorting

After gazing the castle of Hogwarts, all the students began getting on their boats. Harry and Hermione got separated from the others, causing them to sit at a boat by themselves. Though that was only for a few second, because two others quickly joined them, sitting at the opposite side.

"Harry." Parvati said in delight, giving the boy a hug. He gladly returned before the two separated, with her. Beside the indian girl is a blonde haired girl, with light brown eyes and light skin. Harry can tell that this girl is as loud and playful as Parvati. "Sorry I didn't see you in the train. I wanted to make some new friends before I get to Hogwarts."

"Don't worry about it." Harry told her. "I had a feeling you would want to make new friend Parvati. Speaking of which, mind introducing your friend beside you?"

For the first time since getting on the boat, the girl spoke up. "No need. I can introduce myself." She said, as the boat started moving. "The name Lavender Brown. And I know who you are, Harry Potter." Harry groan. He hoped that no one would notice his scar, but that prove that it was false hope.

"You're not going to stare at my scar are you?" Harry asked dully, making Lavender giggle.

"No, I like your handsome face better." Lavender flirted, getting a glare from Hermione and a dirty look from Parvati. Instead of blushing, Harry merely laugh.

"I can see why your friends with Parvati. You're just like her." Harry said, smirking. "But it's going to take a lot more to make me blush." Honestly, only his close female friends and his fiancees can make him blush. Any other girl that tries to flirt with him end up in failure most of the time.

Lavender pouted while Parvati laughed a little, feeling better. "I warned you. And I thought I told you not to try to take my fiancee."

"It doesn't mean I can't go window shopping." Lavender said, her pout gone and replaced with a smirk. Harry sighed. He has a feeling those two are going to give him, along with Hermione and a few other of his friends, some major headaches.

The three of them talked until they finally got to Hogwarts. As everyone got off the boat, with Harry offering a hand to each girl that was with him off the boat, they gather up to the giant door, with Hagrid leading them. The door open to reveal a stern looking woman in her fifties. Harry smile at the site of Professor Mcgonagall, or what he called her, Aunt Minnie.

You see, whenever it was summer time or Christmas time, Mcgonagall would try to visit him and his family. The visits got him to call her Aunt Minnie. She doesn't mind when it's out of school, but he warned him not to call her that when they are at school. Harry agreed, since Dumbledore doesn't know that Mcgonagall visits him. At least not yet.

After she thank Hagrid for bringing them here, she brought the first years to the building. As they walk, Harry look around the building. The castle still feels like a medieval kind of one, but Harry can sense that there's more than meets the eye. From what he heard from Gacen, Hogwarts put up more of security due to the bullying happening, so there might some hidden cameras or traps somewhere around.

The group of first years kept walking until they stopped at the door. "Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Mcgonagall said and she began explaining the sorting, the terms, and the houses. She also explained house points, where whichever house gets the most points will receive the house cup. After that, she told them stay here while she prepare them for the sorting. After she left, whispering began in the group of first years.

Harry can tell everyone is nervous, except for his group of friends and himself. They all knew that they don't have to do anything dangerous and that they will be accepted based on their traits, so there no reason to be nervous. The benefit of having teachers visit you comes in handy when you go to their school, though not when you get in trouble.

"Really? Facing a troll?" He heard Justin say with a snort. "I doubt the professors will let us, first years, face a mountain size troll."

"Who's the one that said it and where did he get the idea?" Harry asked, although he got a sinking feeling of who said it and who gave the idea.

"Ron Weasley and from the twins." Harry sighed at that. No matter how time the twins trick him, Ron will always fell for it. He actually try to help the boy a couple of times, but Ron wouldn't listen, so he just let the boy punish himself.

After a minute, Mcgonagall came back and had the students came in the lunch hall. As they walk, Harry can see the second through seventh year students sitting at their rows. He waved at his friends and fiancees at all the tables, which they returned.

As the first lined up to get sorted, Mcgonagall pull out an old hat and place it on the stool. At first, Harry wonder why they put a hat on the stool, until he heard it start singing.

It seems like this hat is gonna go through their mind and look through their memories to see which house they're going to be sorted. Harry doesn't how to feel about that, considering that Dumbledore might look through those memories.

"HANNAH ABBOT." He heard Mcgonagall called. Hannah eagerly went up to the booth and Mcgonagall put the hat on her. It was a couple of second before the hat called "HUFFLEPUFF." Hannah smiled while the the students clapped as she sat down to Hufflepuff table.

And it started from there. Susan and Justin went to Hufflepuff, Tracey and Daphne went to Slytherin, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati went to Gryffindor, and Padma went to Ravenclaw. Finally, his name was called.

"HARRY POTTER." As he thought, all eyes went on him when his name was called. Either him or his scar. He didn't pay attention though, only walking towards the stool with the confidence he's always had.

"Did she say Harry Potter?"

"The boy-who-live?"

"The guy look strong."

"He look so cute!"

Harry held back a shiver. He has a feeling many older girls are going to pinching his cheeks once again, like all the other times. It's embarrassing, especially when his friends saw him or if one of his older fiancees are the one doing it.

He sat down on the stool as Mcgonagall put the hat on his head. As he waited, he felt something probing his mind. ' _Hmm, Harry Potter. I can see you're both strong in magic and the force. I don't see that often.'_

' _I take it you're the sorting hat?'_

' _The only and only.'_ The hat replied. ' _And if you're worried about the old goat Dumbledore looking into your memory, don't worry. I'm not allowed to tell the memories of Hogwart's students."_

Harry smile. ' _That eases a lot of worries.'_

' _Glad I could do that. Now let see….'_ The hat shuffle through his memories. ' _Hmm, very interesting. You have a lot of bravey, especially when it comes to protecting your friends. Loyalty that comes with it and also a hard worker. You have cunning, most likely from your training with the two siths, along with the smuggler, and your ambition to prove yourself to your family is strong. And you're incredibly smart for one your age. I see that agent influenced you well. Hmm, difficult. Very difficult.'_

That hat shuffle through his memory a bit more before continuing. ' _Well, I can see you don't want to be in Gryffindor, seeing you don't want to be in his control. Slytherin is also out, since you don't want people to think you're the new dark lord. That's leave Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Your loyalty is strong, very strong, but your more wise and intelligent than loyal. So that's mean your in…._

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted and everyone cheered, especially the Ravenclaw table. Harry smile before walking at the Ravenclaw table after Mcgonagall took off the hat. He sat between Padma and Penelope, the two of them hugging the boy. Cho also hugged him as well, after briefly getting up from her seat.

The sorting continued, with Lisa getting into Ravenclaw, Ron getting into Gryffindor, and Blaise, an acquaintance of Harry's, got into Slytherin. After that, Dumbledore got up from his seat.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore addressed the students around him. "Notices will be given at the end of the feast. So I only a few words to say. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Dig in!" As he said that, the food appear in front of the students before any could wonder if Dumbledore lost a few screws. The food distracted them from the strange words.

Harry fill up his plate with a little bit of everything, wanting to try everything out. Before he eats though, something caught his eyes that made them widen, along with every other first years.

Several ghost started flying around the hall, from ones in medieval times to ones in modern time. Each one look different from the rest, flying around the place.

"Amazing isn't it?" Harry turn to Penelope at the sound of her voice. "And things just keep getting better around Hogwarts." Harry smile at that before he started to eat. As he eat, he talked to his friends.

"You're going to love the house you three." Penelope told him, Padma, and Lisa. "The Ravenclaw common room is really beautiful and there's a private library for both wizards and jedis. You can learn wizarding history and galactic history from there, as well as many other subjects if the book you wish to read isn't at the library." Harry's eyes shine at the thought. He's not as big a bookworm as Hermione is, but he still love reading. Maybe he could sneak a few books for Hermione, if those books aren't from the library.

"There's also the classes." Cho spoke up. "Most of them are good, but there are a few that has their flaws."

"Which ones?" Padma asked, with Lisa and Harry being also curious. They didn't really heard anything about which class is better or worse. Harry could've ask about the classes before, but it didn't cross his mind whenever the teachers visited.

"Potions being one of them." Cho told them. "It's gotten better over the years, but one of the co-teachers, Severus Snape, is a very cold man and I heard rumors that when he taught potion by himself, he was being openly bias to Slytherin while being unfair to the other houses, especially Gryffindor."

Harry frown. Snape he heard about. Mcgonagall warned him that Snape most likely still hold a grudge with James Potter, his father, and might try to bully him because of it. He look at the head tables, to see Snape glaring at him. Yep, definitely still has a grudge.

"Who helps him teach it now?" Lisa asked, and this time, instead of Cho answering the question, Harry did.

"Narcissa Black." Harry told her. "After the Board of Governor discuss with Albus about his leniency with Snape, they decided to hire a co-teacher help him teach the class. They also warn Dumbledore that if Snape break the school rules again, and he doesn't do anything about it, not only will he get sacked, but they would suspend Dumbledore." The girls look at him in shock, wondering how he knew that. Seeing the looks, Harry explained. "Narcissa sometimes visit my house, so she told me." That explains it.

"But why did Dumbledore keep him here if he wasn't a good teacher?" Lisa asked them. "Why didn't he do anything about what he did?" Penelope and Cho look at each other before shrugging.

"Beats me." Cho said, taking a bite out of a piece of roast beef. "From what I've heard, the man often give people too many chances. So many that students and adults alike sometimes take advantage of it." Harry frown. Gacen's and Kira's subscription of this man is pretty accurate.

After dinner, dessert was served, much to the delight of the first years. Harry took a big piece of treacle tart and savored every bite, much to the amusement of the girls. They all know his love for the treacle tart.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, let us begin announcement!" Dumbledore announced as the food started going away. "For those who is in their first year here, and students that need a reminder, the forbidden forest is exactly what it's name for. Forbidden. Also, no magic should be performed in the hallway. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of terms, and if you wish to try out, let your Head of House know. Most importantly, do not enter the third floor corridor. Those that do will suffer a slow, painful death."

Harry narrow his eyes. What in the world does that man has in third corridor? And that guy should know that if you tell someone not to go somewhere, they will get curious, do the stupid thing, and go to the place they're not suppose to go.

"New students should familiarize themselves with the school and the locations of their classes." Dumbledore continued. "Classes shall commence on Monday. Now then, off to bed."

The first then got up from their seats, go going out of the room before the upper years. The first years followed the prefect, with Penelope being one of them, to the Ravenclaw Tower.

When they got to the Ravenclaw Tower, they stopped at a large portrait with a picture of a bronze eagle. When it ask for the password, Penelope responded by saying raven. That cause the portrait to open.

The Ravenclaw common room consisted of a midnight blue carpets with enchanted stars on the silk blue tapestry. The room was wide, airy circle with a domed ceilings covered in windows at the side provide a good view of the mountains and the room was filled with bookcases, tables, tables, chairs, couches, and a door that led to the dormitories.

"Wow." Harry said in awe, as the first year students look around the room in amazement. "This place is amazing." Penelope and the other prefect look at the group.

"This'll be your home for the next seven years." Penelope told them all. "Our Head of House is professor Flitwick, who is also our charms professor. If you have any problems, go to him. Get to bed by nine. Hope you enjoy your years here." With that, the first years walk to their dormitories. Before Padma walk to hers, she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Harry." Padma said softly to him. Then she blush a little at her next words. "I'm glad you're at Ravenclaw with me. I'll have more time with you." Harry smile before giving her a kiss on the cheek in return.

"The same goes for me as well." Harry told her. Then he look a bit concern. "You think you can handle being here without your sister?"

Padma nodded to him. "We may be twins, but we can stand being away from each other. It'll be lonely, but with you and Cho here, I don't think I'll be that lonely." Harry smile at the answer.

"Ok then, goodnight." Harry told her as the both of them went up to their rooms. As Harry put his stuff, he introduce himself to the two boys in the Ravenclaw room, Terry Boot and Michael Corner.

As Harry lay on his bed to sleep, he wonder what his first year will be like. No doubt it's going to be fun, especially with all his friends and girlfriends here, but he know he'll need to watch out for Dumbledore and Snape. He had been to warn that those two might cause him some trouble, so he'll need to make sure they don't sink their claws into Dumbledore's plans.

It's okay though, he's not worried. He smart enough to evade any traps or potions, have friends and family friends here to protect him, and not to mention, and enough cunning to outsmart them if they underestimate him. He won't be a piece to anyone's games.

(Morning)

Harry slowly open his eyes as the morning light hit his eyes. He yawn before getting up from his bed and then performing his exercises. Even when he isn't at home, he still make sure he's fit.

After that, he got dressed and went downstairs to the common room, to see Cho just coming down as well. Cho smile when she spotted him and Harry did the same, before the two hug one another. "Good morning Harry." Cho said to him. "I didn't see you last night."

"Same to you." Harry said, after the two ended the hug. "How about we talk to each for a bit until Padma wakes up from her sleep, as well as Penelope? Then you and Penelope can show me and Padma the way around the place."

"Sound good to me." Cho said, and the two went on the couch to talk. When they sat on the couch, Harry gaze at the Ravenclaw room one more time before speaking to Cho about the school and things happening in the muggle world.

The first day and Harry already like this place. He hope there is more in store for him and all his friends.

 **And that's the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. And be sure to answer my questions I asked in the beginning. Review, favorite, and follow me and I will see you guys later.**


	14. Act 2 Chapter 6: Magic and Jedi Classes

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Here, I'm going to show Harry and his friends taking classes, one of them being a different class. Hope this is good. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

Act 2 Chapter 6: Magical and Jedi Classes

(Galactic History Class)

After breakfast was over, Harry and his friends went to their classes. The first class Harry went to was Charms, which was pretty funny since Ravenclaw's Head of House, Flitwick, fell off his chair when he read Harry's name. Harry could sense that the man did it to keep attention off of him, which he was grateful and was amuse at the scene, along with everyone else.

Harry liked the class, since Flitwick made it fun and they practice an easy spell on the first day. But the class was over, and right now, Ravenclaw is in Galactic History Class, along with Hufflepuff.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Hannah said in awe. Harry agrees with her words. Rather than looking like the other classrooms in Hogwarts, the Galactic History class look more advance, with a large holotable in the middle of the room. Archives were floating around the room and all the students are sitting around the holotable.

Susan nodded to her friend's word, looking at the table. "I wonder what this is used for. And what it's called."

"It's a holotable." Harry told the red-haired girl, gaining her's (And several others) attentions. While Susan and the others knows a few things about the galaxy, they didn't know everything. "Several things can appear on here, like battles, planets, noteworthy people around the galaxy, anything."

"That's correct Harry." A female voice said, causing everyone to turn to the staircase. Up there is a woman, with white hair, pure white skin, blue tattoos on her face, and blue eyes. She's wearing a white wizard robe, with a lightsaber attach to the belt. "Greeting children. I am Nadia Grell. During all of your school years, I will be teaching Galactic History."

"Your planet is new to the galactic community." Nadia continued, walking around. "So we need the new generation to know as much as possible about the galaxies' history, the different cultures, the different planets, and the different allegiants. You need to know this if you want to explore the galaxy for yourselves."

"You mean we can go to outer space ourselves?" One of his classmates asked in excitement. Nadia nodded to his question.

"That's correct, but you'll need to learn everything needed to know about it before you can travel outside of earth." Nadia told them. "Let's start with the basic. The common species you will meet."

The class was interesting for Harry. While he knew some of the aliens, there are others he didn't know about. Nadia would teach him a few whenever she visit him or Jada.

Yes, he knows Nadia. He knows a majority of the teachers here, whether magical or from the galaxy. He also knows that Nadia used to be Jada's padawan.

As they learn about all the common aliens around the galaxy, time fly and the class was over. "Remember to study more on the species I told you about." Nadia told everyone. "I will review with you what you've learned next time. Have a good day."

With that, all of the students left and Harry wave Nadia goodbye, who wave back. "Ugh, my head hurt from all that information." Hannah groaned, rubbing her head. "I can't believe there are so many species out there."

"I think it's interesting." Susan replied softly, holding her galactic species book to her chest. All of them holding books like that with them. "To see so many species that is living in space. It's something I like to learn more about." Harry, Lisa, and Padma nodded in agreement with Susan while Hannah roll her eyes.

"Of course you bookworms would like the class." Hannah grumbled before yelping a little at the slight tickling hex Harry sent at her. "Harry!"

"You deserve that." Harry retorted. One thing you learn about a Potter is that you shouldn't do or say anything to them, and not expect retribution. Whether is discreet, whether it's embarrassment, or whether it's public humiliation, expect them to do any of them if you done something to them.

The five of them quickly got to lunch, with all of them sitting at the Ravenclaw table. That drew some strange looks, but not as many as this morning.

You see, Harry wanted to sit with all of his friends, even at the same table. So he, along with Padma and Cho, decided to go to the Hufflepuff Table after talking to each other about it. It draw many looks from the fellow students, along with some approving looks from some of the teachers.

"So, how much did you enjoy Galactic History?" Penelope asked them, as all of them sat down.

Harry was the one to speak first. "It was fun. Seeing all those different species, from twi'leks to rodians was very interesting. What made it even better was the holoprojector, showing every alien."

"Well I thought it was boring." Hannah said, getting a sandwich. "What I'm excited for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Melee Combat Training. Those sound fun."

"Well, I have to agree on combat training." Harry chuckled. "Especially since Jaesa is going to teach the class." While Jeasa didn't train Harry, he knows that she used to be the apprentice of Aunt Elivia, and she is a master in lightsaber combat, next to Uncle Gaden. So Melee Combat Training is bound to be interesting.

"You two might be excited about it, but I don't know if I'll like it." Susan admitted, twisting her food around. "There are gonna be others who are already train in combat, including the both of you. What if I'm as good as you guys?"

Harry sighed. Susan sometimes lack confidence in her abilities, along with Neville sometimes. Probably because of Amelia Bones and Frank LongBottom. The two of them are viewed highly in the wizard world, and that pressure is probably on Susan and Neville.

With that in mind, Harry wrap an arm around her shoulder, causing her to squeak in surprise and blush a bit. "Susan, don't worry about how much other is doing, only think about how well you can do. Beside, me and Hannah mostly done training in the force, with only a few lightsaber practices. Who knows, you might be in the top of the class."

Susan blush at the affection is giving her, but smiled. Harry always seem to have the ability to give people more confidence. It's one of the things she like about him.

"Sorry I'm late for lunch." Harry turned to see Hermione at the table, along with Neville. "I got a bit…..sidetracked."

"Translation? She went into the library and had a stack of books." Neville told them, drawing a laugh from Harry and Hannah while Hermione pouted.

"Really Hermione?" Harry said to her, still chuckling. "First day here and you already went to the library?"

"Oh, just shut up you."

(Days later)

It's been an interesting week for Harry. From the classes he take, to the friends he hang out with, Hogwarts is starting out a good year. Whenever he could, he spend time with his fiances and friends, as well as his private training and exercises.

Even though he isn't at home, doesn't mean he's gonna slack off.

He enjoy being in the Ravenclaw house. Despite teasing Hermione about her love of books, he's a bit of a bookworm himself. Especially with Jedi and Sith history. And the dorm gives several books you can pick out in their.

And he especially enjoy most of the classes. Transfiguration taught by Minerva Mcgonagall, Melee Combat taught by Jaesa Willsaam, History of Magic taught by Andromeda Tonk (He heard that it used to be taught by a ghost, until the board of governors look over the state of Hogwarts), and several other classes. He even like DADA, despite the stuttering professor running it.

Now, all there's left is Potions class, taught by Severus Snape and Narcissa Black.

Everyone was speaking to one another when Snape came in, causing everyone to be silent. He walk briskly to the to front of them before pulling out the list of names, listing everyone that is here. Like Flitwick did before, Snape stopped at Harry's name. But the reaction was different this type.

"Ah, Harry Potter." Snape drawled out mockingly. "Our new celebrity."

Harry didn't show any reaction to that man's mocking. He was warned before that Snape still held a grudge against his father, and he would probably pass that grudge onto him. It seems that Mcgonagall is correct.

After listing off the names, Snape began giving them a speech about the class. What they will do there, and what will be expected of them. However, Harry hands clenched subconsciously, when Snape said 'If you aren't dunderheads I usually have to teach'.

He did not need to say that. From what he saw from his guardians, along with the several teachers here, you don't belittle student. Where's aunt Cissy right now?

"Potter!" Snape suddenly barked, making everyone jump. "What would I get if I added a powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry was surprise that Snape suddenly asked an advanced question, but answer swiftly and quickly. "A powerful sleeping potion known as the draught of living death." Snape's eyes widen in surprise, making Harry push the urge to smirk. Aunt Cissy has been teaching him potions before he got here, incase a situation like this comes.

"Where would you look if I told told you to find a bezoar?" Snape asked a more advanced question, but Harry was prepared.

"Inside the stomach of a goat, sir." Harry can see that Snape is getting frustrated that he's answering all the questions correctly. Around him, the students were looking at one another, wondering why Snape is asking Harry all those questions.

After a second of silence, Snape asked one more question. "Here's one more question. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Neither, they are the same." Harry replied immediately. While that question is advance as well, it's easy to answer if you have a knowledge of herbology. And Harry hangs out with a herbology lover, known as Neville Longbottom.

Snape look at him for a long minute, shock clearly evident in his eyes, but then sneer as he said this. "Ten points from Ravenclaw for cheating, as well as being a know-it-all."

"I cancel that punishment and give fifteen points to Ravenclaw for answering all three advance questions correctly." Everyone turn around to see Narcissa Blake, in her black potion robes. Harry sigh in relief, glad that Aunt Cissy got him out of this.

Snape, however, wasn't as please. "Ms. Black, Potter shouldn't know these questions. They are above first years-"

"Then why did you ask them?" Cissy countered, giving him a firm look. "If those questions aren't one you can solve easily, then you shouldn't have them at all, Snape. Also, you shouldn't accuse a student of doing something when it was clear they didn't, nor should the punishment be unreasonable. Did you forget that?"

His silence was all Narcissa needed to know. "We will have a talk about this later." She told him, before going to the front of the class. "For now, keep quiet until I need you to talk. And make sure you be respectful when I allow to speak."

The man grudgingly nodded, but you can see that he's unhappy about this. Narcissa took a deep breath before looking at the class. "My name is Professor Black. Me and Professor Snape will be teaching you how to make potions, as well as to how you do it safely. I'll make sure none of you get harm while doing potions."

(Library)

"And he's been glaring at Harry the whole time." Hannah told the group. Harry, his friends, and fiancees are at the library, doing their homework before they could hang out. "He stared at him like he killed his family."

Harry sighed. "Gaden told me that Snape still hold a grudge against my father for what happened in his childhood." Harry admitted to them. "I just didn't think that he would hate me for something my dad did."

"People are petty sometimes Harry. We've been taught that." Daphne said to him with a sigh. "I'm just glad he's not in charge of the Slytherin House anymore. Otherwise, he might've target me and Tracey to hurt you."

"Yeah, Professor Black is an awesome teacher." Tracey said with a grin. They group heard that Snape has been investigated for children abuse in the school years ago and the results were Snape losing part of his job, and ending up co-teaching Potions to keep an eye on him. The Board of Governors would've had him fired, but Dumbledore was determined to keep Snape in Hogwarts.

"I have the feeling that I need to be extra careful not to break ANY rules around him." Harry said to the others. If the man was determine to humiliate him in the class, he would probably find any way to get him in trouble.

Susan grab his hand, giving him a smile. "Don't worry Harry. We'll help you make sure that Snape doesn't catch you." Many of his friends and girlfriends nodded in agreement to that.

Harry smile before giving Susan a kiss in the cheeks in thanks. "Okay, let's finish this up so we can all play." Everyone is agreement to that before doing their individual homework.

(Flying Class)

It's been a few days since Potion class. And after that, Snape didn't bother Harry anymore. He mostly leaving him alone, treating him like any other student (Which wasn't much better), but he does look at him like a hawk does a prey, waiting for the time he can strike. Harry was determine not to let him have that time.

He's also hanged out with his fiancees and friends on the weekend. Some reading with Hermione and Padma (with a bit of cuddling with the latter), some dueling with Daphne and Tracey, melee fighting with a couple of his force using friends, and several other things.

Now, he's in a flying class, with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff together once again. Harry wonder what happens between the Gryffindor and Slytherin, as well as why on earth Dumbledore pair the two houses up. That just asking for trouble, especially with the tension between Draco and Ron.

The students were talking to one another until Madam Hooch came outside. "Alright everyone, be quiet and get to a broom!" Everyone got to one broom, with Harry near Susan and Padma. "Now, I want you to stick your right hand above a broom and say 'UP'!"

Everyone said "UP" and the only ones that got their broom to come to their hand is Harry and Hannah. They rode a broom before in the past, so they know how to do it. Harry sigh, seeing why they are all struggling. "Command it, not ask the broom. It won't respond if you don't command it to." He said loudly, to help everyone.

A few of his friends look at him for a moment, before they did his advice and sternly said up. Some of them smile and grin while Padma and Susan gave Harry a kiss on the cheek in thanks, causing a small blush from the boy. Madam Smooch smirk at them from her position before looking at everyone else.

"Now, when I blow my whistle I want you all to kick off from the ground hard." Hooch instructed, after everyone manage to get their broom in their hand. "Three-two-"

Before Hooch could finish, Susan accidently kicked off a bit too early, causing her to fly up the sky all of sudden, much to her surprise and fear. "Ms. Bones, get down here!"

"I can't!" Susan cried out in fear, her broom wiggling around more and more while going higher. Harry cursed before mounting on his broom and going up to help Susan, ignoring Hooch's protest. He started going to faster when he saw her starting to slip.

Susan screamed when she fall off her broom after one more twist from it. Before she could hit the ground though, Harry manage to catch to catch her, using the force to keep him on the broom and hold Susan at the same time.

Susan eyes were clenched tight, probably waiting to fall on the ground. But when she felt Harry catch her, she slowly open her eyes until she looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter.

"You okay Susie?" Harry asked, using the nickname he gave her as a child. The girl nodded, trying to calm down her beating heart. As he and Susan lands on the ground, everyone is staring at Harry in shock or awe.

Before any of the students, or Madam Hooch, could say anything, someone beat them to it. "My word Mr. Potter." Harry turn to see Professor Flitwick looking at him in awe.

The half-goblin shook his head before turning back to Harry. "If I may, I would like to have a word with you Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, giving Susan a kiss on the forehead before going with his head of house.

"Am I in trouble for something I did back there?" Harry asked, wondering what he did. Flitwick responded by shaking his head no.

"Actually, I want to congratulate you on saving a student." Professor Flitwick said to him, smiling widely. "Not many students would risk something like that, especially a first years."

"Well I'm not most students. Not to mention that it was Susan, one of my fiances, that was endanger."

"To true Mr. Potter, to true." Flitwick agreed with a nod. "And I feel that house points isn't sufficient enough of a reward, so I thought of something better."

"And what's that?" Harry asked, curious and a bit excited. Flitwick turn to him with a wide smile on his face.

"Why, a chance to become the first youngest seeker of course."

 **And that's the end. I'll try to update faster, but no promises. And sorry if this chapter isn't that good, but I couldn't think of much to do without making it real long. Review, favorite, and follow this and I will see you guys later.**


	15. Author's Note

**Hello readers. Sorry for the wait, but unfortunately, this isn't a new chapter. Instead, it's bad news.**

 **I'm canceling the story.**

 **Here me out before you get angry. At first, it was going good, and I was invested in the rewrite. The reason I'm canceling it is because of the mistakes of adding too many girls to the harem, with no development in the romance. As I get more and more experience in writing, I learn the I, like some readers, crave plot and character development in stories. If it doesn't have that, I probably won't watch/read it again or stop in the middle of it. And unfortunately, I messed up by trying to please people with a large harem. Next time, I'm just gonna stick with a maximum of six girls or make sure to add development in the romance.**

 **No way I'm going to make a third rewrite. So I'm just gonna cancel it and if anyone want to use my idea, feel free to. Just don't make the same mistake I did by automatically putting girl(s) with the main character. Make sure there's some development in it. If you haven't, please read the other stories I created. And be on the lookout for new ones, as I'll soon make more stories. See ya.**


End file.
